


Unexpected Turns

by Calypphire



Series: Unexpected [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Evil Albus Dumbledore, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Gang Rape, Gen, M/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Marriage, Mpreg, Multi, Other, Pregnant Severus Snape, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2020-07-30 15:48:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 20
Words: 53,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20099689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calypphire/pseuds/Calypphire
Summary: Severus is found in the boys bathroom and is helped to the Hospital Wing, where things begin to go from one thing to another...Set in the Marauders EraThis is this way or that story - where you readers will get to vote what happens next for the next chapterTags will added where needed.Rated Explicit and covered all bases in the warning section as best as possible





	1. A Sick Feeling

**Author's Note:**

> As it is mentioned in the summary, this is a this way or that fiction, where you get to vote on what happens.
> 
> There will be a list of options in the ending notes at the bottom to choose from, and will be given 7 days from the day of posting to be given the chance to vote which would be a more better option.
> 
> When the 7th day is up I'll be adding the notice of "VOTING HAS ENDED, please await for the next chapter" to see what the winning results were, the chapter written and the next lot of voting.
> 
> (first time I've done this sort of story, so this shall be interesting).
> 
> The first chapter is setting the scene and after that it's come what may...

A Sick Feeling

His heart pounded hard within his chest and his brain felt like it was pressing hard within his skull. Sweat beading his forehead and the foul aftertaste of the vomit that had just come up and into the toilet still lingering.

‘What the heck is wrong with me?’ he grumbled within his mind.

Tears were rolling down his cheeks now. He felt god awful and he wanted nothing more than to have gross feeling in his stomach to just go away!

He really should go and see someone... but... he couldn’t... not now... not with so much going on right now.

Giving a weak attempt to stand up, the woozy feeling hit him once again and promptly began to empty whatever was even able to come out. For he was pretty sure there nothing left, except maybe bile... but he couldn’t stop until the feeling went away.

Snots and tears mixed, he just wanted to crawl under a rock right now.

He then heard the door to the boys’ lavatory open, and did his very best to muffle whatever sounds he was making, at the sound of footsteps entering. Pressing his hand over his mouth, he didn’t want anyone to know he was even in here... it was well after curfew and he had been in this place for a good number of hours, hiding.

He saw the person’s shoes walking over to where the urinals were, and heard the unzipping, followed by a steady sound of urine hitting porcelain.

Night sure knows how to make something sound amplified.

‘Please just hurry up!’ Severus presses, as he hears the taps and so on.

But he felt that retching feeling again...

“Hello?” said the voice that belonged to the shoes.

Severus could only respond by hocking up a wad of saliva and a suppressed sob. He didn’t hear the door of the cubicle he was in opening, but saw at the corner of his eye the figure of the person he wasn’t counting on seeing.

“Go away!” he grumbles.

“Are you okay?” asks the person, sounding genuinely concerned. “Do you need to get to the Hospital Wing?”

“I said go away, Lupin! Or are you going to get your friends to come and have a good laugh?”

Remus Lupin shakes his head; “What would that achieve?”

Severus couldn’t find a response; he just hated feeling so vulnerable to anyone right now, especially one of the Marauders.

“Please let me help you, Severus,” Remus kneels down to offer a hand.

Staring at it, Severus didn’t know what to do, so much going on his mind and someone who was meant to be his enemy was offering him a hand.

He feels his shoulders starting to shake; he wanted to control it, but...

He doesn’t even stop Remus from shifting and just sitting next to him. As much as he could sense the other wanting to place his hand on his shoulder, Severus was glad he didn’t. But, in a way, he was glad that he was there.

“Would you like to talk about it?” Remus asks him carefully.

Severus forcefully shakes his head. “No.”

“Would you like to see Madam Pomfrey? She might help with the stomach issue?”

Severus thought about it, and because he still felt like utter shit and unknowing if he was going to hurl again, he chose to do the wise thing and accept Remus’s help in getting up off of the floor and escorted to the Hospital Wing.

It was a good thing Remus was a Prefect, which did allow him the small privilege of patrolling the halls up until ten o’clock of a night time.

Madam Pomfrey, seeming to have a knack for knowing whenever her facility was to be entered, appeared from her office, wearing a thick dressing gown over her long night dress, looking to be starting to turn in for the night.

One look over at Severus, she didn’t waste him in getting him over to a bed.

“Thank you, Mr Lupin, I’ve got it from here,” she dismissed the Gryffindor student.

Yet there was a tone Remus heard within the School Nurse’s voice that did cause him to worry.

But, he knew that there wasn’t a chance he could stay, more to see he if he could help, than to find out what is actually going on.

In truth Remus had never had anything against Severus. He rather liked this boy... and he knew Severus secretly liked him back, both had acted on it, only once... back in their fourth year, when they were alone and out of a heated argument came a passionate lip planting.

Remus couldn’t even remember who moved in on whom, but he remembered that for that moment time stood still.

It was after that point that, while neither spoke of it, nor pursued each other, (though it felt as though there was this invisible tug), that Remus did amp up in doing his best to defend Severus where possible from James Potter and Sirius Black.

He lost it completely at Sirius for the stunt he pulled back in their fifth year, and tracked Severus down to apologise face to face, (though without any witnesses around).

As far as Severus was concerned at that point, all of the Marauder were in on the joke, and the Headmaster should have done more than just give them a slap on the wrist, making a point of avoiding Remus for several months after that.

Severus knew Remus was still defending him, he had seen a few times a spell or two against Potter and Black... and the occasional one on Pettigrew, to ensure they fucked up on whatever they were doing to Severus.

He was doing more than what Lily Evans was doing.

When she walked off after the spit Severus gave, without even so much as getting the situation he was even in to cause it. Remus was the one who stepped up, making sure that neither of his friends had the opportunity to rip Severus’s underwear off – for what purpose were they intending by doing so was beyond understanding, the teenager deserved some dignity.

Remus did cop a bit from it, but he didn’t care.

“I’d rather lose your friendship knowing what I did was right, rather than lose whatever morals I have by turning the other cheek!”

He knew they knew he was right, but didn’t fully admit it. Even now... just in the two weeks into their sixth year.

When he saw Severus, he couldn’t ignore him. Feelings or no, it would have been too wrong to not have done something.

Something wasn’t right with Severus and Remus could sense it.

But, he did as he was told and left the Hospital Wing.

Madam Pomfrey keeps her attention on Severus.

“I am going to be doing a full body scan and tests,” she explains in a stern and motherly tone, once she knew Remus Lupin had fully gone.

Severus looked terrified on the prospect, and started shaking his head.

“No! Please! I’m fine, Madam Pomfrey, just... just give me something for the stomach and will let me sleep and I’ll get out of your way,” he says, doing his best to put on his best bravado act, but he knew it wouldn’t work on the likes of Pomfrey.

“How long have you been having these stomach problems?” the Nurse asks. “Please be truthful, Severus,” she adds, seeing as the boy was about to say something false.

But she was met with a shake of the head, and tears started to fall down the sixteen-year-old’s cheeks.

“I am scared,” was all he could say.

“Let me help you,” Pomfrey speaks her hands on his shoulders.

So many things buzzing about in his head, he wanted to just keep his mouth shut, but...

“I...” he began to say.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What does Severus say?
> 
> _A) I was raped during the summer break_
> 
> _B) I was beaten and raped before the summer break_
> 
> _C) I was beaten and raped the first day back_
> 
> Pomfrey does the tests and scans on Severus - as if she wouldn't.  
The results;
> 
> _A) Not pregnant_
> 
> _B) Pregnant_
> 
> But Severus won't disclose who attacked him... yet.
> 
> Voting will officially end on Sunday, 11 August AEST (Australian Eastern Standard Time).


	2. The Results

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _As promised the tally of the results will be posted upon each chapters results._   
_And here are the scores._
> 
> _What does Severus say?_  
_  
**A) I was raped during the summer break I = 1 **  
_  
_  
**B) I was beaten and raped before the summer break = 0**  
_  
_  
**C) I was beaten and raped the first day back IIIIIIII = 8**  
_
> 
> \--------
> 
> _Pomfrey’s Results_  
_  
**A) Not pregnant III = 3 **  
_  
__  
**B) Pregnant IIIII = 5**  

> 
> It was actually a pretty tight one with the second poll, (but I think it pretty much gave a guess on Severus being a male bearer, or possibly depended on how it would have gone.)
> 
> Here is the next chapter ready.

Chapter Two  
The Results

“I was pounced upon not long after the last classes were done, when I was on my way to the library,” Severus began to say, voice cracking as he spoke. “And...”

He hesitated, not wanting to look at Madam Pomfrey, feeling dreadfully ashamed, and thinking so many thoughts in his mind.

“You can trust me, Severus,” the school nurse encouraged.

Severus still hesitated for a moment, until the words slipped right out, a little fast, but were unmissed when he said them;  
“I was raped.”

He cupped his face into his hands, wanting very much to hide. Embarrassed by this admission.

Madam Pomfrey’s eyes flickered for a moment, however maintained her professional face, though very much softened.

“May I ask who?”

He shook his head profusely, afraid to speak of whom was involved.

“I... I’m sorry, Matron... but... I... just...”

Madam Pomfrey got Severus to look at her. He could see that she wasn’t angry or upset, if anything understanding was the best way to describe the expression upon her middle-aged face.

“Perhaps it can wait for now,” she tells him. “But I am still going to have to run some tests to understand a little more of what is going on in the present, and perhaps a little of the past, now I know of what to look for.”

Severus was confused by the Nurse’s wording.

“Look for what?” nearly terrified of the answer she would give him.

“Some males bear a gene that can allow them to become pregnant,” Madam Pomfrey delicately replies.

“Y-yes... I knew that... be-because...” his lip trembled and was threatening to break into sobs.

“I know, Severus,” was all the Nurse says to help the boy from speaking more.

With that being said, Madam Pomfrey carried out her duty in tending to the boy and making sure that he was comfortable throughout the tests and checks she had to do. Speaking to him all throughout in what she was going to do, but also asking if he would like for her to proceed – as far as she was concerned, just because she was a Medi-witch it didn’t mean she was to violate a person with her position, this was something she just did with all of her patients; talking of the processes and what it does and asks before going ahead as much of it requires touching the person.

Some, however, was for Severus to do, such as a urine example, having him pee into a cup.

When it all the examinations were done, it was a matter of awaiting the results; Madam Pomfrey got the boy to rest on the bed.

He must have fallen asleep; because the next thing Severus saw when he opened his eyes was the sun peeping through the windows of the hospital wing.

“I didn’t wish to disturb you, so I let you sleep,” he hears Madam Pomfrey speak.  
He turns his head just enough to see that she had entered the curtained off area.  
“I’m sorry,” he says.

Madam Pomfrey shakes her head. “My patient’s welfare is my main priority, Severus. If it was anything urgent, I would have woken you.”  
“But... the results?”

“I have checked over everything that has been carried out, and you are, thankfully, in good shape. There has been nothing to harm your general health,” she pauses for a moment, before continuing with; “Neither yours, or your child’s.”

Severus’s hand immediately places his hand on his abdomen, face near on blanching.  
“Are.... are you certain that is correct?” he was afraid of this now being a dream... since he did fall asleep.

Madam Pomfrey places a gentle hand on Severus’s upper arm.  
“The results were blaringly clear; would you like to see for yourself?”

Severus closes his eyes for a moment, unsure of what to do, or what to even make of it. He didn’t need to see what the results from Pomfrey’s tests, for he knew that it wouldn’t matter, as it wouldn’t change the situation at hand.

He was pregnant and there was nothing he could do about it.

The Nurse was just as careful with her next line of wording. “The next question I am going to ask may be a difficult one to answer, so I think taking your time might be the best option, and I am sorry to bring it up so quickly and so sudden, yet I must know what you intend on doing with this pregnancy, now that it has been confirmed.”

“What do you mean, what do I intend to do?” Severus replies, confused and a little upset by this.

“Do you wish to terminate, or continue with the pregnancy?”

Severus shakes his head hard, his ebony coloured eyes a little steely, as though there was no further doubt at that point.

“Terminating could hurt not just the baby, but me, too! I don’t care how it came; I don’t want him or her to be snuffed out... but... I don’t want him to have any claimant over it,” he faltered a little with his last words, near on afraid to even dare to speak them.

“By him, you mean... your rapist?” Madam Pomfrey wanted to confirm.

The sixteen year old nods, now not looking at her; his hand was still on his abdomen.  
“In order to do that, I am going to need to know who it was,” said the Nurse.

“That’s... that the problem, Matron,” Severus replies, looking at her. “I... I don’t know who this pregnancy was from.”  
“What do you mean?”

“I mean... it was more than one person who jumped me that afternoon... it was like it was a weird organised thing, or... I don’t know... but after that first one... it was like there was some sort of line up to get their piece of me.”

Madam Pomfrey did her best to not show the horror she wanted to display on her face, though Severus could see it in her grey eyes.  
“You were gang raped?” she says.

“In a way...” he confirms. “So I don’t know who this baby would belong to... but I don’t want them to know, because I don’t want them to have any say in what ought to be done. This is my child and I want full rights to what happens to him or her... not any of them... I don’t want to share custody. Not if there is the slightest chance of whoever it is would...”

“Say no more, Severus,” speaks the Nurse with full understanding on what his intentions and frame of mind was coming from. “For now, all we can do is carry on as best as possible.”

“How?”

“We will monitor you and your pregnancy closely, making sure you are both healthy and thriving. I am also going to have to notify the Headmaster and the teachers, because all pregnancies must be bought to their attention, even if you were a female, it has to be done, for we have to think of your safety, even if it was from a much dire situation,” Madam Pomfrey explains.

“What confuses me, Matron is... I thought there were spells that prevented such things from even happening within this school,” Severus says.

Madam Pomfrey nods. “I thought so, too,” she admits. “I will speak to Professor Dumbledore and try and get some sort of understanding on that. In the meantime, when you are ready to speak, and you can come straight to me when you are, do not worry about anyone else, and let me know who was involved, every name you can remember, if you know them.

“Once I have the names, I can do what can be done to find out who the paternal father is, and start the process on your wishes to exclude him from any decision making you would have over this pregnancy and the child once born.”

Severus, though still very much a jumble, was grateful.

“What am I to do now?” he asks.

“Up to you, you can have the day in here and just rest, or you may go to your classes.”

“I... I think I would like to just stay here, for now, please,” says Severus. “Maybe see if I can catch up on homework.”  
Madam Pomfrey gives a warm expression. “I will have your work sent up and some breakfast,” she agrees.

###

Remus had wondered what had become of Severus since dropping him off at the Hospital Wing, and learning that he hadn’t left.

He revealed nothing to his friends, especially when he was admittedly worried for the fellow student of Slytherin House.

Taking it upon himself, collecting whatever homework was given with the lessons he knew he shared with Severus.

“Why would you do that for?” Peter Pettigrew questions, screwing his nose up.

“Does it matter?” Remus returns, with a roll of the eyes. “No-one else seemed to have thought of it, not even the other Slytherins, and I remember how Severus likes to keep on top of his work.”

“You remember? What did you do? Fuck him in the dead of night at some point and traded little secrets?” Sirius sniggers with an air of dislike.

“You’re an idiot, Padfoot!” Remus returns, before departing from them to head to the section leading to the Hospital Wing.

Upon his overheard whispers of gossip, the usual of who was going with who and a possible knocked up spiel. Remus would roll his eyes at this stuff, because frankly it wasn’t his business.

When he reaches the Hospital Wing, Remus sees the Matron and goes over to the desk where she was seated.

“Afternoon, Madam Pomfrey,” he said politely. “I have collected these for Severus, as I learned he hadn’t been in classes today.”

Madam Pomfrey smiles. “That is very generous of you, Remus,” she says. “You may go and deliver them to him, as he is awake at present, the last I have checked.”  
“Thank you,” says the teenager.

Remus approaches the curtains Madam Pomfrey had pointed toward.

“Severus?” he says reaching the part of the curtains that had been parted.

“What do you want?” came the reply.

“I came to give you some homework from today’s lessons,” Remus says. “Figured that you would like to keep updated, or on top of things.”

After what felt like a long bout of silence, Severus said that he could enter, so Remus did.

Severus was propped up on the bed he was occupying, with the tray in front of him, and was quickly folding up some form of pamphlet and try and scurry it away before Remus could see it... or at least make it not so obvious.

Remus’s brow did crinkle a little, he could have sworn...

It didn’t matter, as he reached into his bag to pull out the homework he had collected.

“Just put it there on the bedside table and go,” says Severus, not looking at the other teenager.

“How are you feeling, though?” Remus decides to ask regardless.

“Why do you care?”

Remus sighs. “Because the last I saw you, you were nearly falling over and... I was worried about you.”

This surprised Severus. But... perhaps it shouldn’t... not after that kiss in their fourth year...

“I’m going to be fine, Lupin, I just needed to days rest is all,” he hurries his reply.

“Over exhaustion by the sound of it,” Remus says with sympathy.

“You could say that.”

“Well, I hope you are okay now and I will see you around.”

Severus sees a slight smile on Remus’s face, before seeing him turn to go.

Out of sudden impulse Severus...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What does Severus do?
> 
> _A - grabs Remus's arm and asks for him to stay (but doesn't say anything about the pregnancy)_  
_B - blurts out that he is pregnant, (not knowing why, just a hunch)_
> 
> In response Remus;
> 
> _A - stays_  
_B - leaves_
> 
> VOTING HAS ENDED, STAY TUNED FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER WITH THE RESULTS FROM THE TALLY.  
THANK YOU AND I HOPE YOU ARE WELL.


	3. A Confession or Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here are the results for the chosen paths
> 
> __  
**What does Severus do?**  
  
__  
**A - grabs Remus's arm and asks for him to stay (but doesn't say anything about the pregnancy) - II =2**  
  
__  
**B - blurts out that he is pregnant, (not knowing why, just a hunch) = IIIIIIII = 8**  

> 
> __  
**What does Remus do?**  
  
__  
**A - stays - IIIIIIIIII =10**  
  
__  
**B - leaves = 0 **  


Chapter Three  
A Confession or Two

Out of sudden impulse, Severus blurts out; “I’m pregnant and I need a friend!”

Remus stops in his tracks and turns back around to face the other boy, who was not looking at him, instead seeming to be suddenly fascinated with the tray in front of him. The expression on Severus’s face was one that was mixed with shame, fear and confusion, trying not to show vulnerability, but since blurting the words out just then, heavily unsure.

The Gryffindor teen takes his bag off from his shoulder and places it beside him as he goes and sits in the visitor’s chair next to Severus’s bed.  
“I am not going to pry on the details of how, that is for you to disclose. But since you have asked for a friend, I am here.”  
Severus gives Remus a thankful look.  
“If it is okay for me to ask, do you know far along you are?”

“Five weeks, going by the count as though this were any other pregnancy,” Severus replies.  
Remus just gives a slight nod, he wanted to ask more, but chose not to, deciding that it wasn’t his business, unless Severus wished for it to be.  
But he did ask why Severus chose to tell him.

“I don’t have anyone else I feel I can trust, and... I didn’t know if I wanted to keep this to myself, at least, not until it became obvious. I hadn’t forgotten what happened back in our fourth year, and I just acted on a whim,” Severus explains.  
“Yet, you wouldn’t have forgotten about another event after that one, either,” Remus points out cautiously.

“I hadn’t told anyone, as promised, and... I guess I don’t care right now. Well, I do, but...”  
Remus understood. “You need some sort of support?” he concludes.  
Severus gives a weak nod.

Placing a hand on top of Severus’s, Remus said; “Then you will have mine. Whatever happens, okay?”  
Appreciation was written on Severus’s face. “Thank you.”

###

“Oi! Moony! What took you?” Sirius calls when Remus entered their shared room.  
“I had to go to the library after dropping the stuff off to Snape,” Remus said, dumping his stuff on top of his bag.

He was lying, he spent the time with Severus, until Pomfrey told him that it was time to leave. Remus could tell that the Nurse had deliberately left it for as long as she could allow, seeing that it was helping Severus.

Nothing was told to him, Severus didn’t wish to speak of it, but they did do as much homework as they could. Remus knew how much Severus liked to keep on top of things, being very similar to himself in that manner.

“So, what is wrong with Snape anyway?” Peter asks, who was gorging himself with a bag of pumpkin crisps – the wizard version to the muggle potato chip.  
“No idea, I didn’t ask.”  
Well, that was only half true, Remus didn’t ask, Severus just told him. But he promised to keep the truth hidden, so he is.

“You don’t think he’s faking it?”  
Remus shrugs, loosening his school tie and then taking off his shoes. “Dunno.”  
“Perhaps we ought to pay Snivellus a visit?” Sirius suggests, with this curve of his lips.

“No!” Remus speaks rather strongly. “You are not!”  
“Why ever not?” James frowns.

“Because I don’t think it is a good idea right now, plus we promised to spend tonight finishing any leftover homework that is due for tomorrow and the next day after,” Remus speaks firmly. “Unless you wish to explain to Professor Flitwick why your essay is half-arsed and incomplete, or -”  
“Okay, okay, you’ve made your point!” James says.

“For a moment I thought it was because you actually care for the greasy haired snot!” Sirius remarks.  
Remus didn’t reply to this, choosing that moment to get his things together to start his work.

Besides, Severus’s hair wasn’t greasy! He remembered how it felt in his hands, during that kiss, it was nice to the touch, and smelt of citrus, sage and, to his surprise, a hint of rose. Even when he was just with him, he could still pick up that slightest trace of the rose within whatever cologne or shampoo Severus used.

The four friends worked on their homework as promised.

###

“What do you mean there has been a rape?” the Headmaster questions.

“One of the students has been attacked and raped, Albus, and it’s not the first time such an incident has occurred within this school,” Madam Pomfrey kept a stern tone and demeanour whilst speaking to Professor Albus Dumbledore. “I thought that there were protection wards put in place to prevent such things from happening.”

“There are, Poppy!” Dumbledore defends with a frown. “They’re updated two weeks before the new school year commences. I check them over myself, along with two members from the Ministry of Magic to ensure that they’re done right.”

“They must have been tampered with!”  
Dumbledore shakes his head. “They haven’t been! So there is no way that this student could have been raped. Perhaps they’re making it up.”

“So... a pregnancy is a figment of the imagination is it?” Poppy fires back, outraged to have heard such words. But still maintained her air of professionalism.  
This peaked the Headmaster’s brows. “Pregnancy? Surely not!”

“The young man in my Hospital Wing would beg to differ, Albus! He was attacked and raped repeatedly by several persons upon the first days in coming back to this school, and as a result, has found out that he is pregnant. I have carried out the tests and scanning myself, I will even go as far as having a Healer from St Mungo’s to come on in if I have to.”

“What does the young man intend to do? Surely he cannot be allowed to continue the pregnancy?”

“That is confidential, even to you,” Pomfrey presses. “But, I will be insisting that you contact the Ministry to come and help make sure that that wards are as secure as you claim them to be. I have also spoken to the young man, and he still isn’t sure on whether to press charges upon those who have carried out the atrocities against him. He would also be seeking full custody and the ability to ensure that the paternal father of his unborn child doesn’t have any say over the child and its upbringing.”

Dumbledore shakes his head. “Just because this young man has been dealt with such harshness, he shouldn’t deny the rights of the paternal father to seek out his child.”  
“And have the chance of that paternal father harm the child? Or the young man he raped once more?”  
“My opinion stands.”

“That’s the thing about opinions, Albus, doesn’t matter what you believe, what needs to be is more important. The safety and welfare of your students being one of them. Especially since this is the fifth rape that has happened within this school, the first to result in a pregnancy on a male who has the genetics to become just so.”  
“May I ask who the student in question is?”

Madam Pomfrey hesitated for a moment. But she knew that as Headmaster of the school, he had to know.  
“Severus Alexander Snape of Slytherin House,” she says.

###

Severus had a very restless night, feeling utter crap by the time morning came. But he did manage to eat some of his breakfast, as well as the potion Pomfrey gave him that would help with the morning nauseousness that he was feeling, as well as keep as much of the urges to hurl at bay.

As much as he wanted to stay within the Hospital Wing, and Pomfrey understood why, it was time for him to return to classes and to his common room.  
Severus did his best to avoid people, including his Housemates, not wanting to give them any inkling on why he was in the hospital wing, simply saying that it was stomach flu, and he’s back to as good of health as possible, and not spread anything.

“Unless you really wanted to join in the vomiting every thirty or so minutes?”  
They backed off, agreeing that he did look paler than usual and left it at that.

He didn’t see Remus all of that day, but it was possible that they were both in separate schedules, but it didn’t stop him from feeling rather nervous, also feeling that maybe Remus wasn’t going to keep his promise.

Yet throughout the next couple of weeks, Remus did check in on him whenever he could, it was quiet and as secret as possible which is what they agreed upon, but Severus was glad to have someone who was willing to stick by him. Severus still wouldn’t say what had happened to cause the pregnancy, but then, Remus never asked, nor did he push to know. He only seemed to be more concerned about Severus and the embryo he was carrying... and their now growing friendship.

Then during lunch break, three weeks after finding out about his pregnancy, Severus found himself, once again, being set upon by none other than Sirius Black and James Potter, Peter Pettigrew was a few feet in the background, doing his best to not piss himself with laughter.  
The true fear in the Slytherin teen’s face was plain as day, he defended himself as best as possible, especially his stomach area.

“Please! Just stop!” he begs.  
“But you seem to like being rough handled!” sneered one of the two.  
Causing Severus to freeze on the spot, and getting a fist to the stomach as a result.  
He felt himself going down, cradling the area, afraid.

“_**Hey!**_” shouted someone else’s voice.  
“Moony! Where have you been? We were just...”  
“You will not be going any further, Sirius! Nor you, James!”

Severus just manages to tilt his head enough to see Remus standing between him and the rest of the Marauder. He couldn’t see the expression on the other teen’s face, but judging by the stance he was presenting, he wasn’t backing down.

Sirius makes a face; “Why not? He’s a good for nothing shit for brains! Or had you forgotten what he did to Lily? You know... James’s girlfriend?”  
“Last I checked that was spoken out of reaction! But, I am not going to go into that right now! I have told you to that you’re not to continue, and I mean it!” Remus exclaims.

Not giving a shit right now, Remus turns to Severus, he could see the bruises coming up, but it wasn’t just that he was noticing, he saw the way the other boy was holding his arms, and the uncertainty etched.  
Remus kneels down lending a hand to help Severus up.

“Why would you help him for?” Peter squeaks.  
Severus had accepted the helping hand at that point, and was shortly on his feet. Remus decided to not satisfy them with an answer, instead just aided the Slytherin teen away.  
“We’ll take you straight to Madam Pomfrey,” he says to him.

###

There was no words to describe the relief Severus had felt when Pomfrey told him that he, and his developing embryo, were going to be okay.  
“I am going to have to speak with Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall, however,” she tells him.  
“Not that it would make any difference,” Severus mutters.

“Well, it is best that I still do what must be done,” Pomfrey says with sympathy. She turns to Remus, who hadn’t left. “At least you had the courage to stand up and do the right thing, Mr Lupin.”  
“I couldn’t allow them to keep going the way they were, Matron,” Remus says simply.

“Well, good thing you stopped them, they could have not only caused damage, they could have killed both embryo and Severus,” says Pomfrey.  
Severus widened his dark eyes. “What? But... I thought...”

“Termination of any pregnancy has its risks, yes, even when done safely. But being a male bearer, we don’t know why, but when a violent act occurs that might harm a pregnancy, there is a higher chance of him losing his life, as well as the unborn,” Pomfrey explains.

This causes the teenager’s face to pale and place his hand on his abdomen. He didn’t want to lose this pregnancy, or his own life.  
“If you feel unsure at any time, come straight to me,” Pomfrey firmly tells him. “I will allow you to stay until you are ready to leave.”

The Nurse departs, leaving Severus and Remus.  
“I didn’t get a chance to thank you,” Severus mutters to the Gryffindor.  
Remus shakes his head. “I made a promise, Severus, and I do intend to keep it.”  
“Would you still do it, if you didn’t know I was pregnant?”

It was a fair enough question to be asked. One that Remus had to give a real thought to. He went over how not long after the incident that happened just after an OWL exam, where Severus reacted the way he had toward fellow Gryffindor, Lily Evans, who had been Severus’s friend – at least said she was, though certain actions seemed to show otherwise now looking back – and Remus had stopped James and Sirius from taking Severus’s underwear off, unsure as to why they would want to do that... which led to him defending the Slytherin more and more until the school year ended.

Especially when certain actions and comments seemed to have turned rather lewd.

Then there was the summer holidays, Sirius, James and Peter would joke and comment, and even plan, on the stuff they would do to Severus when they got back to Hogwarts. Remus wanting no part of it, he was uncomfortable how one of them, unsure who, described detail by detail on what he would love to do to Severus if he ever got him alone, then to be backed up by the other two on suggestions... or their own ideas of what they’d do.

Anytime Remus spoke up against this, he was criticised for being a pussy and of no fun.

“How is the idea of shoving your wand up Snape’s arse fun?” Remus returns.  
“To joke about an actual stick being up his tight butthole,” Sirius guffawed.  
“You do know that would be a form of sexual assault right?”  
“Why would you care? He’s a Slytherin git! He’d probably be grateful to have someone tug on his cock, suck his balls and bang his arse!”  
Remus walked away after that.

“Well? Would you?” Severus asks, bringing him out of the memory.  
“Yes,” Remus says without hesitation.  
“Why?”  
“Because I like you, Severus, and... I am... I am afraid of what they would actually do to you, and I don’t want that for you.”  
Remus was looking Severus in the eye when he said it.

This made Severus stiffen a little. Not the fact that Remus admitted to liking him, but the last bit.  
“What do you mean what they would do to me?”  
“Not nice things, worse to what... what they had previously.”  
“You mean...” Severus stops for a moment, then the memory came forwards... of that night.

He had been blind sighted, literally, where he couldn’t see a thing, and dragged to some secluded area that he couldn’t even remember. He could smell the stench of liquor, the attackers had been drinking... sneaking firewhisky and such things wasn’t uncommon among the older students... he could hear their laughter, being more than one of them...

His clothes being ripped away, having someone’s cock shoved into his mouth, with the warning if he bit down he’d be really put out of his misery. Severus was terrified the entire time, because he couldn’t see. He couldn’t comprehend the voices, as they were distorted and different. He was forced to give blowjobs, was raped repeatedly, one at a time by these people, they all of them ejaculating inside of him...

Just when he thought it was over... for all seemed quiet and he couldn’t hear them, he went to try and move away, though still blinded... only to be pounced on again...

“Severus?”  
The words then just flowed out of Severus’s mouth. “I was raped and I don’t know who did it, there were many, and that’s how this happened.”  
Remus was stunned. “Have you told Madam Pomfrey?”

“About the rape? Yes? She knows.”  
“I figured that part. I meant, who you think might have done this.”  
Severus shook his head. “No, because I don’t know who. They blinded me, and I know they were drinking, their voices were all weird.”  
“Weird, as in how?”

“Going between low and high, never staying at the same pitch.”  
Severus then saw Remus’s expression.  
“Remus?”  
Remus then suggests for Severus to speak to Madam Pomfrey about being seen by someone from the DMLE, and a list of who he suspects might have done this to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Severus..._
> 
> _A) tells Remus that a request, from Madam Pomfrey, with Severus's okay, has been sent, but hasn't been seen yet, and tells him that he is afraid to give up names_  
_B) takes the suggestion and talks to Madam Pomfrey on seeing someone and gives up the names of whom he suspects might have caused him harm._
> 
> _Remus..._  
_If "A" is chosen_  
_C) asks if he is being kept updated on the request to be seen and suggests for him to not hold back and tell Pomfrey who he might suspect; so Severus does give names._  
_D) asks if he is being kept updated on the request to be seen, but doesn't push the issue of names not being named_
> 
> _If "B" is chosen Remus maintains his support to Severus, no matter what unfolds, including the names of those suspected for Severus's rape and impregnation._
> 
> _If you have chosen options B or C here are the following names, (some of the names will be original ideas, or a little made up because no idea what their first names are as none was disclosed in the books) - pick up to 4_  
E) Peter Pettigrew  
F) Amycus Carrow  
G) Blake Hogan  
H) James Potter  
I) Ivan Mulciber  
J) Augustus Rookwood  
K) Jason Friedrich  
L) Sirius Black  
M) Roan Vaughn  
N) Warren Avery
> 
> NOTE! With the names, the top six will be the ones being put forwards as the ones Severus believes would have harmed him.
> 
> VOTING TIME HAS ENDED!  
UPDATED CHAPTER BE UP SOON!


	4. Speaking Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severus, upon Remus's advice, talks to Madam Pomfrey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Results from the tally - and it was one interesting turn I shall give you that ^_^
> 
> **Severus**  
**A) tells Remus that a request, from Madam Pomfrey, with Severus's okay, has been sent, but hasn't been seen yet, and tells him that he is afraid to give up names - III =3**  
**B) Takes the suggestion and talks to Madam Pomfrey on seeing someone and gives up the names of whom he suspects might have caused him harm. - IIIIIII = 7******
> 
> ****  
****  
**Remus**  
**C) Asks if he is being kept updated on the request to be seen and suggests for him to not hold back and tell Pomfrey who he might suspect; so Severus does give names. - III = 3**  
**D) asks if he is being kept updated on the request to be seen, but doesn't push the issue of names not being named = 0**
> 
> **  
**  
** if B was selected, (or even A, just not sure if I had this added to notes), Remus would stick with Severus**  
**  
**
> 
> ****  
****  
**The Suspects (top 6 names are the ones named)**  
**E) Peter Pettigrew - IIIIIIII =8 J) Augustus Rookwood - IIIII =5**  
**F) Amycus Carrow - IIIII =5 K) Jason Friedrich - III =3**  
**G) Blake Hogan - II =2 L) Sirius Black - IIIII = 5**  
**H) James Potter - IIII =4 M) Roan Vaughn - II =2**  
**I) Ivan Mulciber - IIIII =5 N) Warren Avery - III =3**  
**1 - Peter Pettigrew**  
**2- Amycus Carrow**  
**3 - James Potter**  
**4- Ivan Mulciber**  
**5- Augustus Rookwood**  
**6- Sirius Black**
> 
> **  
**  
_Do you think it will get just as interesting when the culprits are fully out in the open and named?_  
**  
**

Chapter Four  
Speaking Up

Remus did surprise Severus by his suggestion, at first he wasn’t sure whether he should, saying that he wouldn’t believe him.  
“Speak to Madam Pomfrey, Severus, please. If not for yourself, then do it for your child,” Remus tells him.  
Still unsure, Severus does ask for Remus to get the Nurse.

“Remus says you wished to see me?” Madam Pomfrey says, appearing with Remus close behind her.  
“I did.” Severus briefly looks at Remus, who gave a nod to encourage him. “I’d... I’d like make a report to whomever take them, and give names of the ones I think may have... um...”  
Madam Pomfrey could see the boy shaking a little, but also earnest.

“I will make the arrangements, in the meantime you are welcome to stay here,” she tells him.  
A full hour had gone before a pair of Aurors from the Department of Magical Law Enforcement came to the school, and were escorted to the Hospital Wing by the Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore.  
“Why was I not told that members of the Ministry was going to be entering the school, Poppy?” the Headmaster asks insipidly, with trace of dismay.

“As it is my duty to go straight to the persons required for such a serious situation, Albus, as it is the duty of the rest of the staff of this school, including yourself,” Poppy speaks in a calm manner, before turning to the two Aurors. “He is waiting in my office, with one other student. I strongly suggest you allow Mr Lupin to stay with Mr Snape, as it seems that having the company is helping the boy keep calm, especially now he is willing to talk, which I have informed you about a few weeks ago to keep your ears open for when the student is ready to come forth.”

“We will take the suggestion under advisement, Madam Pomfrey,” said the first of the Aurors, Alastor Moody. A man with a hard, but kind face and two intense looking brown eyes. “At least someone has had the incentive to tell us anything of what is going on with this school.”  
“What are you suggestion, Alastor?” Dumbledore frowns.  
“I believe you already know the answer to that question, Albus,” Moody growls.  
He and his partner, Chandler Tyrone, went to where Severus and Remus were.

“No need to be frightened sonny, we are here to help you as best as we can,” Moody starts off when he sees the unsure Slytherin student. “We have been informed in how you would like to put in a statement report, with the possibility of pressing charges, against the ones who have attacked you, is that correct?”  
“Yes, sir,” Severus replies, he could see Dumbledore lingering outside in the ward area.  
“Pay him no attention, we’re focusing on you right now,” Moody encourages in getting the teen’s attention back to him. “Now, tell me everything that you can remember and we’ll start from there.”  
Severus begins to speak, at first feeling embarrassed to even be speaking, which turned into something that might resemble anger, or shame, giving whatever details he could give.

Remus was beyond stunned on the ordeal Severus faced with these monsters.  
“I don’t want to accidentally accuse the wrong person, but...”  
“Don’t you worry about that, we have your statement, we won’t officially charge anyone, until we know for sure. However, we will be rounding up the people you believe might have done this crime upon you,” says Moody.  
“We need to start somewhere, Mr Snape, and by providing who you may think was responsible could help that. If you are wrong, don’t fret in thinking the culprit will get away with it, for we will find them,” Tyrone adds.

Severus was a little appreciative by that.  
“Um... another thing...”  
“Yes?”  
“When you do find out the ones who did this... is it possible to ensure that the one who impregnated me doesn’t gain any access to my child at all?” Severus carefully asks, trying not to bite his lower lip and look down.  
“That can be arranged, Mr Snape,” said Moody. “There are a few avenues that can have it made possible. We will be in touch to give the information in person, or at least give it to Madam Pomfrey to pass on to you.”  
“I thought you’d have to give that to the Headmaster,” said Severus, a little surprised.

“Not everything goes to the Headmaster of this school, Mr Snape,” Moody tells him with an expression that was pleased with this knowledge. “Now, when you are ready.”  
Severus inhales deeply, before speaking forth the names he believed may have sexually abused him.  
Six names in total.  
Augustus Rookwood; Ivan Mulciber; Amycus Carrow; Peter Pettigrew; Sirius Black; James Potter.  
After a few more questions and need for information, Moody and Tyrone were able to let Severus have some peace.

“I’m sorry,” Severus mutters to Remus when they were alone in the office, while Moody and Tyrone spoke to Pomfrey and Dumbledore.  
“Why? For speaking up?”  
“For naming your friends.”  
“You are forgetting who suggested for you to speak up, Severus. If that isn’t an indication on whose side I am on, I don’t know what is.”  
Severus stares at Remus, surprise on his face. “You are willing to throw your friends under the bus for me?”

Remus now sits right next to Severus. “They would have thrown themselves into a cesspool pit way before being tossed under the Knight Bus. Do I hope they didn’t do this to you? Yes. But, guilty or not, I am not stepping away from someone who needs a friend, and if they have a problem with that, they can go suck on their own cocks for all I care.”  
“Not the sort of image I want in my head!” Severus grimaces. “But I get your point.”  
“Dumbledore doesn’t look too impressed by all of this,” Remus noted toward the view through the large office window, seeing a stern and empathetic Madam Pomfrey and a very, very unhappy Professor Dumbledore, shaking his head, talking fast and doing all he could to maintain his composure.

###

“This is my school! I will not have anyone poking around where it is not needed, nor wanted! I don’t care what you’re telling me! You are not questioning any of the students here! No matter what some child says! Especially when he is just as responsible for his actions to get himself in such a position in the first place!”

“You cannot be serious, Albus!” Moody said in disgust, shaking his head. “No matter what you say, or wish to do, you know who has the higher authority here. We will be pulling the accused aside for questioning and collection of DNA samples and whatever else that needs to be done.  
“In the meantime we will be placing Severus Snape into a safe house. He is not safe within this school! You had a duty of care toward these students! All of them! You failed in that! So many times it’s not funny anymore. The many times you have deliberately shirked us, and only just barely got what we needed to get the right justice done, or as much as we were able! This has gone too far!”

“You are not removing any of the students! Severus Snape -”  
“Is going to where he needs to be!” Madam Pomfrey spoke up with piercing eyes. She turns to the Aurors. “I might suggest the same for Remus Lupin, as well.”  
“Why? He’s friends with three of the accused! Surely, he’d be better off staying with them!” Albus frowns.  
“I think all those sherbet lemons have addled your brain,” Tyrone shakes his head in disbelief.  
“Thank goodness that this isn’t your call, Albus,” says Moody.  
“So what is to happen now?” Pomfrey asks.

“For the time being, the boys will be staying here, until we can move them to a secure location. Yes, we will be taking the advice of making sure Mr Lupin is protected, too, given the situation, we do not wish to have him at risk, as we can see just from him being with Mr Snape that it wouldn’t do him well to be here, either.”  
“But, he is a werewolf,” Albus blurts out.

“Last I checked, Mr Lupin was registered and cleared by me to be able to attend this school, upon your request and strict supervision from those who need to be in the know,” Moody counters, eyes intensely glaring at the Headmaster now. “So, I see no reason to not see him protected the same way as Mr Snape. I do not know what your game is right now, Albus, but I have had enough, and this needs to done.  
“The boys are to say here, until we can have them relocated to one of the areas chosen for suitability; conduct a thorough investigation into the accused parties, as well as various members of the school faculty; survey the wards about this school, find out as to why they haven’t worked to protect students from these heinous acts that have happened, not just from this incident, but the ones from before; just to list a few of the items to be sorted through.”

Albus was not at all pleased by this, but knew he wasn’t going to be able to push his way around on this, not at this point, so had to let it go.  
“Where will the boys be relocated?” the Headmaster then decides to ask.  
“The location, when finally decided, will be under the Department of Ministry Law Enforcement’s disclosure,” Tyrone tells him simply. “You will not be within the room when we are speaking to the boys, which will be before in a couple of hours from now, once we’ve drawn up the papers and whatever else required.”  
“But the boys need to be in their lessons!”

“Oh for pity sake, Albus! Do you not fathom on the situation right now? Nor care?” Pomfrey fires.  
“Do not worry too much, Poppy, Albus cannot do anything to manipulate the decisions made. The necessary charms and spells have been put in place that are Ministry exclusive, even he knows what could happen if he tried to go against that,” Moody assures.  
With that being all said and done, the Aurors went to do what they had to do, leaving Madam Pomfrey to give Severus and Remus the update they need, whereas Albus was ushered out of the Hospital Wing, unable to say or do anything on the matter.

###

Remus and Severus were given a few items to occupy themselves from sheer boredom of waiting. Plus it allowed Pomfrey to monitor Severus and his unborn child.  
“Where do you think they will send us?” Severus wonders aloud, he was stretched out on the bed he had occupied before, flipping through the book he had absentmindedly, not really reading it, too full of the thoughts in his head.  
“Probably somewhere within the area, like maybe Sussex or Anglesey,” Remus replies. “Close to the Ministry.”  
Severus thought about it. “That would make sense.”

“The other would be having you not in the country at all, depending on how things pan out after this,” speaks the voice of Auror Moody, who had returned with Auror Tyrone.  
Within Tyrone’s hand was a briefcase.  
“Give us five minutes more minutes while we set this up,” Moody then advises kindly.

Five minutes went in no time, Remus and Severus were called into the Nurse’s office, where there was a world map set up upon the wall, plus ten tiny paintballs.  
“Madam Pomfrey will be here as witness to the proceedings, for she will be the one who will be helping in setting up the needed monitoring on both of you in your varying conditions and the requirements that surround them,” Tyrone explains.

“Yes, Mr Lupin, we know about you, don’t worry, all precautions will be set in place,” Moody tells the Gryffindor teen who was between unsure and surprised. “In fact, some of the locations outside of Great Britain are more accommodating toward those with lycanthropy. More on that later. First things first, as you can see there are ten paintballs; all you need to do Severus is throw the balls at the map. Do not worry on where they land, for they will either land on the exact location of the safe houses, or will land near the closest one.”

“What do you mean near the closest one?” Severus asks.  
“Meaning if one of the paintballs lands on say the Pacific Ocean, you may end up in Fiji or Hawaii for example,” Tyrone answers. "The paint is visible, but transparent, as you will see when they land their marks on the map."

Still quite apprehensive, but willing to trust on this being the best thing to do, sensing no falsehood from Moody or Tyrone, Severus took the darts, one at a time and began throwing them at the map...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _This idea came from Triskter32 from one of her stories - Becoming a Parent, (a highly good read, I do recommend), except I changed the darts to mini paintballs with transparent paint_
> 
> _Where do the paintballs land - I have placed 20 locations up for voting - may pick up to 10 locations - obviously, the top 10 will where the darts land, (or close to the location, don't worry the options will be tagged along side)_
> 
> A) Pacific Ocean - Fiji  
B) Tokyo, Japan  
C) Paris, France  
D) Indonesia - yet to figure which Island  
E) Sussex, England  
F) Rome, Italy  
G) Indian Ocean - Phuket (Thailand)  
H) Gold Coast, Australia  
I) Dublin, Ireland  
J) Hawaii, USA  
K) Norway - yet to figure where exactly  
L) Auckland, New Zealand  
M) Vienna, Austria  
N) Hong Kong  
O) Singapore  
P) Belgium - yet to figure where  
Q) Canada - again yet to figure that out  
R) Victoria, Australia  
S) Anglesey, Wales - or surrounding area  
T) Atlantic Ocean - Panama
> 
> _Where they finally head to after the 10 are chosen you will get to vote in the next round of voting :-)_
> 
> VOTING HAS ENDED, STAY TUNED FOR NEXT CHAPTER ^_^


	5. Preparations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The transparent paint gives eleven locations - Aurors Moody and Tyrone prepare to secure five of the best options, while the boys pack and wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Where do the paintballs land?
> 
> 11 locations ended up being chosen, instead of 10 - there was a tie between Japan and Norway, and couldn't decide between the two, so added both.
> 
> The little exterix * and Italic writing are the countries that won the tally.
> 
> A) Pacific Ocean - Fiji -I = 1 _K) Norway - yet to figure where exactly - IIIII = 5 *_  
_B) Tokyo, Japan - IIIII = 5 * L) Auckland, New Zealand - IIIIIII = 7 *_  
_C) Paris, France - IIIIIIII = 8 *_ M) Vienna, Austria - IIII = 4  
D) Indonesia - yet to figure which Island - II = 2 N) Hong Kong - IIII = 4  
E) Sussex, England - IIII = 4 O) Singapore - IIII = 4  
_F) Rome, Italy - IIIIII = 6 *_ P) Belgium - yet to figure where - IIII = 4  
G) Indian Ocean - Phuket (Thailand) 0 _Q) Canada - again yet to figure that out IIIIIIII =8 *,/em>_  
_H) Gold Coast, Australia - IIIIII = 6 * R) Victoria, Australia - IIIIII = 6 *_  
_I) Dublin, Ireland - IIIIIIIII = 9 * S) Anglesey, Wales - or surrounding area - IIIII = 5 *_  
_J) Hawaii, USA - IIIIII = 6 *_ T) Atlantic Ocean - Panama - I = 1

Chapter Five  
Preparation

As the transparent blue paint hit the map, the names of the places leap forwards and glowed in place, like it was being held by a spider’s web, or pin, to point out the location of that place.

The first place to be highlighted and float was Rome, Italy. The second one Ontario, Canada. Tokyo, Japan; Hawaii, United States of America; Anglesey, Wales. The sixth one did a weird bounce of sorts, hitting two areas, Gold Coast, Queensland, Australia and Melbourne, Victoria, Australia. All up eleven places were highlighted, with Paris, France; Dublin, Ireland; Oslo, Norway and Auckland, New Zealand.

“I thought it was meant to be only ten,” Severus says, a little confused, looking at the eleven locations.  
“It happens sometimes, just because there are ten paintballs, doesn’t mean only ten locations will pop up. There was one case were fifteen popped up, another where the paint highlighted the same place twice,” Moody explains.  
“So what happens now?” Remus asks.

Moody continued to explain; “Auror Tyrone and I will be back in two hours, when we do, we will have five areas that we would have secured for you to be relocated. From there, we will be discussing with you on those five, it shouldn’t take too long to do so. After that, the final decision will be made, via the same method we used for the map. The difference is that once the ball has landed its paint mark, a Portkey will be activated to transport you straight to the safe house of that area.”

“It will have been already swept, secured and ready for your arrival,” Tyrone assures, seeing that both boys were a little unsure.  
“What about our belongings?” Severus asks.  
“I will have Professors McGonagall and Slughorn personally be with you to help ensure that every bit of your property is packed and ready to go,” Madam Pomfrey spoke.  
“Wouldn’t the rest of the school see us?” Remus points out.

“The students have been told to go to the Quidditch Pitch for a surprise set up by some of our selected team,” Moody had a slight gleeful glint when he said it. “Think treasure hunt and a maze at the same time. By the time they’re done, they won’t have seen you two roaming about the school getting your things.

“And Professor McGonagall, with the assistance of the other Head of Houses, counted for every student. Anyone who isn’t at the Quidditch pitch for whatever reason that is legit, are in the library, or confined to the isolation sectors of this hospital, upon Madam Pomfrey’s suggestion with the students who needed medical treatment.”

“With that being said, we best get this sorted and done over,” says Tyrone, looking at his pocket watch. “See you again in two hours.”

###

Good thing the boys were given two hours, also a good thing magic helps.  
Remus and Severus were escorted to their House dorms, as were told, by McGonagall and Slughorn.

They didn’t waste time in packing their belongings, ensuring they had everything they owned. It surprisingly allowed them to get rid of any unnecessary items and rubbish, too. Anything that was in the laundry was sent up, freshly cleaned and ready to go. All books borrowed from the library, returned – they don’t want to get on the wrong side of Madam Pince, even if they were leaving the school!

They were back in the Hospital Wing, with their trunks, ready to go, with ten minutes to spare.  
“Where would you like to end up?” Remus asks.  
Severus didn’t know. “So long as it’s safe and we don’t have to be completely confined, I guess I am not completely caring.”  
“But if you had to really choose?”

Severus shrugs. “I never really thought I would ever get to go abroad. I did think maybe Denmark or Sweden; I would love to see the Egypt, Greece, maybe Peru. What about you?”  
“The Savannah or the Amazon have been my picks,” Remus replies.  
“A subconscious call of the wild?” Severus jokes.  
Remus saw the gag and laughs. “Sure, I’ve always wanted to really ruff it like Tarzan or Mowgli.”  
“Considering one was actually raised by wolves,” Severus returns.  
“I will just need a panther and a bear for friends and I’m set.”

Moody and Tyrone had shown when they said they would, once again set things up in the little office, before calling the boys in.  
“Before we get to the locations, we would need to run you a few things,” Moody began.  
“Is this where you’re going to tell us that we’re going to be stuck housebound?” Severus exclaims.

“Far from it,” said Tyrone. “The accommodations is simply a place for you to call home, away from home. This doesn’t stop you from moving about the place. You will be set up with allowances, where any money you have and will receive during your stay. You will not need to worry about certain expenses, as they will be provided for, such as electricity or gas, schooling or activities, we have a list. You will also have host guardians helping to keep an eye on you.”

“I’m sorry, did you say electricity?” Remus chimes.  
Moody speaks here; “You will be living Muggle. Do not worry, you will still have the ability to use and learn magic, be it in the house or chosen locations. The trace will be partly tampered so we know where you are, but various other parties will not. Albus Dumbledore, for example, will have no idea where you’ve been shipped off to.  
“Yet, we also know that once you are seventeen, the trace is gone anyway. Think of it as a small taste of what you could look forward to.  
“All of these locations are well equipped to provide for you, Severus, with your pregnancy, and they all have areas where Remus will be safe from harming others during the full moon. A few even have been well advanced in providing ease during those periods of the month to those affected by lycanthropy.”

“Really?” says Remus, surprised.  
Tyrone and Moody could understand this reaction.

“Not all places are ignorant and bigoted, Mr Lupin. All areas here perfect for what you both will need and require. We will be able to keep you informed and updated and call you in when we need you to,” says Moody.  
“We are also in the process of writing up the paperwork required, so when the DNA comes in on who the paternal father is, we can make the necessary arrangements to have him removed from any notion of gaining custody of your child, or having contact with you and child. If you wished, you could name another to be the other child’s parent upon the birth and writing up the birth certificates and other legal documents. Even before the child is born, naming another in the biological paternal father’s place is a way.  
“If you decide, that is, you can just claim sole custody if that is what you’re more inclined to do”

“At least I know I have options,” says Severus, a little satisfied in knowing more on what his options were.  
With a brief nod, it was now time to provide the locations, including the accommodations of where the boys would be staying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _The following tally/votes, whatever you like to call it, will be based on the accommodation in the 11 locations._   
_Top 5 chosen will be the ones shown to Severus and Remus._   
_But the one with the most votes will be the one they will be located to._   
_May choose up to 5 accommodations, (there will be 2 per location, sorted by Alphabet for country and Numbers for accommodation)_
> 
> A) Oslo, Norway  
1) https://www.finn.no/realestate/homes/ad.html?finnkode=156624611
> 
> 2) https://www.finn.no/realestate/homes/ad.html?finnkode=156628306
> 
> B) Auckland, New Zealand  
1) https://www.realestate.co.nz/3578918
> 
> 2) https://www.realestate.co.nz/3610705
> 
> C) Paris, France  
1) https://www.home-hunts.com/property/hh-13104932-paris-golden-triangle-trocad%C3%A9ro-8th-16th-16th-trocad%C3%A9ro-etoile-passy
> 
> 2) https://www.home-hunts.com/property/hh-13156451-paris-golden-triangle-trocad%C3%A9ro-8th-16th-16th-trocad%C3%A9ro-etoile-passy
> 
> D) Ontario, Canada  
1) https://www.remax.ca/on/cobalt-real-estate/116-lang-st-wp_id224684024-lst
> 
> 2) https://www.remax.ca/on/petawawa-real-estate/30-mcnamara-street-wp_id204906095-lst
> 
> E) Anglesey, Wales  
1) https://www.rightmove.co.uk/property-for-sale/property-62339325.html
> 
> 2) https://www.rightmove.co.uk/property-for-sale/property-73032145.html
> 
> F) Melbourne, Victoria, Australia  
1) https://www.domain.com.au/39-mary-street-st-kilda-west-vic-3182-2015548701
> 
> 2) https://www.domain.com.au/265-coppin-street-richmond-vic-3121-2015553465
> 
> G) Rome, Italy  
1) https://www.sothebysrealty.com/eng/sales/detail/180-l-4133-98ssqn/via-flaminia-rome-rm
> 
> 2) https://www.sothebysrealty.com/eng/sales/detail/180-l-4133-n4dnyh/via-copenaghen-rome-rm
> 
> H) Dublin, Ireland  
1) https://www.daft.ie/dublin/houses-for-sale/harolds-cross/7-kimmage-road-lower-harolds-cross-dublin-2102894/
> 
> 2) https://www.daft.ie/dublin/houses-for-sale/malahide/71-gainsborough-green-malahide-dublin-2163023/
> 
> I) Hawaii, USA  
1) https://www.sothebysrealty.com/eng/sales/detail/180-l-82446-9lgrls/4154-n-waiakalua-street-3-kilauea-hi-96754
> 
> 2) https://www.sothebysrealty.com/eng/sales/detail/180-l-82446-nmtrjx/2632-f-kapoli-street-kealia-hi-96751
> 
> J) Gold Coast, Queensland, Australia  
1) https://www.domain.com.au/2-neptune-court-paradise-waters-qld-4217-2014477708
> 
> 2) https://www.domain.com.au/11-blair-athol-crescent-sorrento-qld-4217-2014508369
> 
> K) Tokyo, Japan  
1) https://www.sothebysrealty.com/eng/sales/detail/180-l-83391-9lrkc8/aoyama-park-tower-penthous-shibuya-ku-to-150-0002
> 
> 2) https://www.sothebysrealty.com/eng/sales/detail/180-l-83391-jn6dc9/seta-house-setagaya-ku-to#mediaplayermodule
> 
> _Voting will end on Monday, 9-9-19 AEST :-)_
> 
> **UPDATE: AT THIS CURRENT MOMENT THERE IS A 4 WAY EVEN SPLIT BETWEEN 4 PROPERTIES WITH THEM AT TWO A PIECE.**   
_SHOULD THERE BE AN EQUAL COUNT, IT MAY COME DOWN TO AUTHOR'S CHOICE - I WILL EITHER FLIP A COIN OR GET ONE OF MY KIDS TO PULL THE NAME OF THE PLACE OUT OF A HAT, IF YOU FIND THIS SUITABLE._


	6. Relocated and Getting the Results

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Locations/Property**   
**B) Auckland, New Zealand _Property One I 1 _**   
**C) Paris, France Property One II 2 **   
**H) Dublin, Ireland Property Two II 2******   
**K) Tokyo, Japan Properties one II 2 and two ** _II 2_
> 
> ****  
I have placed the ones that had won the vote, including pulling out of the had, which are in Italic.  


Chapter Six  
Relocated and Getting the Results

Auror Alastor Moody provided the five properties they were able to secure for transfer.  
The first was rather elaborate apartment like place in Paris, France, extremely fancy.  
Severus wasn’t sure if he liked the attire, but kept an open mind.

The second was semi-detached house in Dublin, Ireland; that was more his style. He could see that Remus was also pretty impressed by the design, too. Four bedrooms, two bathrooms with a little powder room or whatever they were called, and the yard!  
“I could see my child in that,” Severus let’s slip, then retracted, not looking at the Aurors.  
“We will sort out the short term, before we can get to the long term,” said Auror Chandler Tyrone kindly.

Two properties were located in Tokyo, Japan.  
One was a penthouse, on the thirty-fourth floor in Aoyama Park Tower Penthouse; three rooms with one and a half bath; very chic with the dark furnishings.  
The other was a single family home, which also had three bedrooms. But it looked more spacious than the penthouse, with a little courtyard looking area, even though it looked to be shared with a couple of other houses, it didn’t seem to be much of a bother. Relaxed vibes were really coming from the place.

The final was a house in Auckland, New Zealand.  
Severus wasn’t going to lie, he hoped to get this place, for it was just really inviting. While it didn’t have an actual yard, unless one would like to call complete brick paving a yard, it was still decent, and it was close to a park according to the description.  
Along with the five properties were five miniature items that represented each of the areas, along with the flag of that country.

“As we’ve explained, it will be the same as what you have done with the map, only this will be for your immediate relocation to the area selected,” Moody explains. “Again, everything is taken care of; each of the locations has host guardians who will be checking in on your welfare during your stay. They will not be living with you, but they will be in very close proximity to you. However, if at any point you need them to stay within the property; they are welcome to, for whatever reasons you may have.”

“What of our parents?” Remus then asks.  
Severus stiffed at this. He had completely forgotten about that!  
“We have taken care of that, too, they’ve already been put into safe zones, so they are not targeted by any who wish to get access to you, through them. Any and all communication will be going through a specialised group of people we’ve selected as go betweens. Meaning they are the ones who will get whatever letters and packages you may wish to send the other,” Tyrone answers.

“However,” he looks at Severus; “We have only relocated your mother, when we got your home; let’s just say it was safer to not bring your father, too. I hope that is not a problem for you, Mr Snape”  
Severus speaks in a monotone; “My father is nothing but a drunken brute, I have no love, nor care for the man who sought to beat us both with his fists and whatever else he could get his hands on. I am glad that someone had finally helped my mother, after much pleading to escape.”  
This pricked the Aurors’ ears.  
“You mean to say that your mother had been trying to get away from that man?”

“Yes!” Severus emphasised. “But nothing was done about it, even after my own asking for the Headmaster for channels that could help us! It was like we were nothing but dirt upon the shoes, all because according to everyone Mum made her choice, so she should lie in it! Even if it meant her being killed! Or me!  
“There is nothing for witches, or in cases wizards, to escape to from violence of any sort! She tried to go to a Muggle Shelter for women once, but was sent a fucking letter telling her that if she dared to stay there, she would be charged with some bullshit excuse! And you want to know what happened when she was forced to go back home?”

When neither Moody, nor Tyrone spoke, Severus answered anyway.  
“Dad beat and raped her to the point where I didn’t think she would ever wake up! That was after he whipped me bloody and bruised in front of her, and every time she tried to stop him, he would get worse!  
“The fact that help has come now, when it should have been sooner, is something of a bittersweet!”  
Severus felt hot tears streaming down his cheeks.

This did make Moody and Tyrone squirm with discomfort, and sympathy.  
“We’re sorry things haven’t been put in place when they should have been,” Tyrone says. “But, you can rest assure that we are doing what we can to make things better.”  
“In the meantime, we must get this done,” Moody presses, he wasn’t ignoring what was said, he tucked this away to sort whatever he could when he had the chance to, this had to be done first.

Remus put a comforting hand one Severus’s shoulder, this was appreciated by the Slytherin teen.  
Moody and Tyrone set up the five secured areas and gave Severus the mini paint ball.  
Severus stood as far away as he could from the board, as instructed, and when signalled, threw the ball.  
The transparent paint splattered against the photo of the second property that was located in Japan –Setagaya Ku, Tokyo.  
As soon as it was highlighted, the Japanese flag with a Koi fish at the bottom, activating the Portkey.

“Japan is eight hours ahead of Great Britain, it is currently 3:13pm here, which means it will be 11:13pm in Tokyo,” Moody informed them. “Your host guardians are the Yoshida family; Masaki and his wife, Yumi, they have two children of their own, Ami and Katsu, plus Masaki’s father, Kenji. They will help in making sure that you are well looked after during your stay, along with the rest of the selected team required for this.  
“At around 11am the next morning, Tokyo time, we will be checking in on you, with a Healer sent through to monitor you, Severus, and give a rundown on how to proceed in ensuring safety during your full moon transformations, Remus.  
“Your belongings will be sent through with you, and once you arrive, you may relax for a while, staying within the house, at least until we have contacted you on the allocated time we have given you.”

After all was said of that time, Severus and Remus took hold of the flag and fish Portkey and within seconds they were no longer in Madam Pomfrey’s office in the Hospital Wing, instead they were in the magnificent sitting room of the safe house.  
Lights were on, to help them see, as it was clearly dark outside.

Waiting for their arrival was a man and a woman. The man was about five foot four with clean short hair, whilst the woman had her silky black hair up in a braid and shorter than the man. Both were warm in their appearance and this helped with any nerves Remus and Severus may have had about this move.

“Severus-san and Remus-san, we are very pleased to see that you have arrived safely,” spoke the man, who gave a slight bow of the head, before moving forward to shake both of the boys’ hands. “I am Yoshida Masaki, your host father, and my wife, Yumi, your host mother.”  
Yumi smiles warmly as she, too, shook their hands.  
“Nice to meet you, Mr and Mrs Masaki,” says Severus.

There was a small chuckled from the couple.  
“Masaki is my given name,” Masaki explains. “In Japan, our family name, what some call the surname, comes before the given name. Example you would be Snape Severus, may sound a little odd, being a Western name, but I hope that helps clear the confusion.”  
Severus nods. “Yes, it has, thank you.”

“We will show you around the house, where you will have your choice of which of the three bedrooms you wish to choose from. Also, it is a custom that shoes be taken off whilst inside the house, so when you have the chance, take up the practice of having your shoes near the rack at the front door,” Yumi speaks, seeing the shoes upon Remus and Severus.  
“What may we use in place of shoes? Are slippers allowed?” Remus asks.  
“We have provided you both with choice slippers you may use within the house, if you wish to have a shoe of sorts upon your feet. Socks are permitted,” Yumi answers. “But, for now you may keep the shoes on until we are done, as we know that you just arrived, as we know you may not know all there is to know about our ways, here.”

Every question or query was met with kind answers and any explanations the Yoshida couple believe Severus and Remus ought to know was provided. They weren’t treated like children, but like young adults.  
Choosing rooms was a no brainer, Remus told Severus to have the main room, as it was closest to one of the full bathrooms, while he, (Remus), took the room a little further up the hallway.  
Once everyone was satisfied, the Yoshida husband and wife told them that they would see them later in the afternoon of the following day, allowing the teens to be left to their own devices.

###

When the following day arrived at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Aurors Moody and Tyrone didn’t waste any time in starting the full on investigation with their selected team.

They had already checked in with Remus and Severus, to see how they had faired their first number of hours in Tokyo, Japan, as well as send the Healers has promised to check Severus and his health, along with the procedure of how it will work for Remus, during his stay, too.

The first point of call they had done was ensure that none of the staff were able to interfere with anything, from the collecting of files where needed to questioning the suspects.

Not even Professor Albus Dumbledore could do anything about it, if anything he was put on mandatory supervision, where not only a member of the Moody team was to stay with Dumbledore for as long as possible, for the times there couldn’t be, he was placed with a tracking spell, similar to the ones those under seventeen have.

The Headmaster was not amused by this.  
“You are not the only staff member who has to go through this, Albus, so stop whinging,” Moody growled.

He was correct, every one of the teachers and staff had a monitor of sorts, including Pomfrey, who understood why it had to be so, and accepted it without complaint. The only ones who complained, other than Dumbledore, were Slughorn – because he had a couple of items confiscated that he wasn’t meant to have in the first place; Argus Filch – because he had a castle to maintain and didn’t appreciate anyone getting in his way, even if they were Aurors, though he did point out that he would love to see the culprit hang by their ankles and whipped on their bare backside, (he had heard through the grapevine and as grumpy as he can be, the caretaker does have his morals); and lastly to complain was Rubeus Hagrid, because Dumbledore is a good man and no way he would allow such thing to happen. If only the half-wit grew a few brain cells and understood the severity of what has happened and why the Headmaster was under restrictions in the first place...

Each and every one of the accused; Sirius Black, Amycus Carrow, Ivan Mulciber, Peter Pettigrew, James Potter and Augustus Rookwood were put into separate rooms, asked questions from where they were during the attack, assault and rape of Severus Snape.

Rookwood was appalled by the accusation.  
“He is accusing _me_? _That ungrateful whelp_! I was told to keep as close of an eye on him from Lucius Malfoy!”  
“Do you know why he may have named you?”  
Rookwood shook his head; “I wouldn’t know! I just know that I wouldn’t have gone and done what I am accused of!”

It was the same speech with the rest of them.  
After three whole days and still unable to really get anywhere, due to the near to same answers, which clearly wasn’t adding up, the Aurors had to bring in different means to get to the bottom of it; Veritaserum and Pensieve were bought in.

They had even asked for the rest of the boys above a certain age to be bought in and tested, too, just to rule them out.  
What had come out from the sessions was enough to make the Aurors’ blood boil, but maintained their Professionalism to get through.  
They collected the DNA they needed of the ones who were responsible and sent them straight to Madam Pomfrey.

###

Severus and Remus had rather enjoyed the past few days. They got to know more of their host guardians and their children; Ami aged 10 and Katsu age 7; and seeing some of the area and what it had to offer.

They were given some work to do, so they could keep up with their studies. One cool thing about being in a completely different country was that there was more to learn in the world of magic, such as certain potions ingredients, magical creatures and more.

The Yoshida family were always willing to lend a hand where needed to, be it a location to practice spells, brew potions, it didn’t matter. The grandfather, Kenji, was extremely knowledgeable in transfiguration.

Though, Severus had to still deal with nausea almost every morning and now and again at night. Cravings had also starting to take over, he couldn’t have enough of apples, peaches and figs, as well as onigiri – which is rice balls filled with either teriyaki chicken or mayonnaise tuna, he wasn’t keen on the pickled plums, the seasoned seaweed wasn’t too bad, so he discovered.

They were greeted one morning, when breakfast was just over, (and the boys decided to have a day in, mostly because Severus was truly feeling like crap and just wanted to laze on the sofa, and Remus had no plans, so kept the other boy company), with a visit from Madam Pomfrey, Aurors Moody and Tyrone.

Severus almost immediately bristled, but also had interest, for he sensed they were here for a good reason. Remus, like he had from the beginning thus far, stayed with Severus to be emotional support.

Sure enough, there was no beating about the bush, Auror Moody cut straight to the chase.

“We have found who the perpetrators were, and the results on whom the paternal father is,” his voice was sympathetic, as it was grim.

He carefully placed the closed folder down on the dining table – which they decided to all sit at – in front of Severus.  
Severus clutched Remus’s under the table, staring at the yellow folded cardboard, containing part of the answers he was after. His heart pounded, unsure how he was truly going to react when he did know.  
Slowly, with his free hand, Severus made to open the folder to discover...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who have been ousted as the perpetrators? **MUST NAME TWO, MAY VOTE FOR A THIRD.**
> 
> A) Augustus Rookwood  
B) Amycus Carrow  
C) Ivan Mulciber  
D) Peter Pettigrew  
E) Sirius Black  
F) James Potter
> 
> Who's the paternal father?  
A) Sirius Black  
B) Amycus Carrow  
C) Ivan Mulciber  
D) Peter Pettigrew  
E) James Potter  
F) Augustus Rookwood


	7. One Truth Revealed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Who did it?**  
A) Augustus Rookwood  
B) Amycus Carrow  
C) Ivan Mulciber  
**D) Peter Pettigrew - IIIIII =6**  
**E) Sirius Black - IIIIIIII = 8**  
**F) James Potter - IIIIIIII = 8**
> 
> **Who’s the paternal father?**  
**A) Sirius Black - IIIII = 5**  
B) Amycus Carrow  
C) Ivan Mulciber  
D) Peter Pettigrew  
**E) James Potter - IIIII = 5**  
F) Augustus Rookwood
> 
> ** and as a result of the draw... (which was a possibility)**

Chapter Seven  
One Truth Revealed

“Black and Potter? How...? How are they both?”  
Severus was mustering all he was able to keep calm, but the confusion was running rife, as he looked at the results of not just Potter and Black of being the ones who attacked and raped him, (with Pettigrew as a lookout), but both were paternal fathers to his child?

“I had to recheck some scans I had done before, which led me needing to acquire another one yesterday when the Healers were checking in on you, just to be sure when the DNA came through,” Madam Pomfrey spoke. She carefully moved the papers until she got to the one Severus needed to see.

Severus up and left the table the moment he saw for himself, walking completely out of the room.  
Remus sees the evidence for himself; the dagger like feeling going through his heart.  
“What will happen now?” he does ask them.

“As of this moment, the accused have been detained, they’re in holding cells in the Ministry of Magic, where they will be held until the hearings and high chance of being sentenced,” Auror Moody explains to him, he was a little sympathetic to Remus, given these were his friends, but also had no apology for what has been, and will be, carried out.

“What about Severus? His welfare in all of this?” Remus asks. He heard the sympathy, and was appreciative, but it was like the moment he saw for himself, the young man knew where he stood on this, and no longer wanted any association with these three. His concerns were now on the other young man who left the room.

“We will be focusing on him as much as possible, too,” Pomfrey assures.  
“The proper channels will be put in place to allow for Severus to disallow both Potter and Black from having any say in the outcome of his children,” Auror Moody adds; “The paperwork is being drawn up as we speak.”  
Remus nods. “How long will that take?” he found he was gathering this for Severus’s behalf, as it seems it is uncertain on how long Severus was going to be out of the room for, or if he was even coming back at all.

“In a matter of days, there are a lot of dealings to be had before everything can be set in concrete,” says Auror Tyrone.  
“What sort of dealings?”  
“When this finally all gets out, and it will get out, there will be a lot of people who would be buzzing on what should, or should not be, done,” Moody sounded a little dismayed by this, as if not looking forward to such masses, but knew he would have to.  
Remus wanted to ask what would actually happen, but refrained.

Just then a _smash_ was heard;  
Promptly Remus was out of his chair and dashing straight to where the sound had come from, he didn’t doubt Pomfrey, Tyrone and Moody were not far behind.  
He reached Severus’s bedroom, the door wasn’t properly closed, so he pushes it open.  
“Severus!”

He rushes over to the other young man on the other side of the room, tears were streaking down his cheeks, black hair falling over his face like a slightly messed curtain, and his hands were slightly bloodied up.  
Remus saw the broken items about the room; it seemed Severus really blew up, and...  
That was when Remus saw the shards of glass within Severus’s grasp, with the sleeves of his shirt rolled up.  
“Severus?”

Severus’s head moved just a little at the sound of his name, just seeing the person in front of him. He felt the person’s hands gently taking the glass away from his grip, gently, gently rolling the sleeves of his long sleeved shirt back down to cover up the temptation.

Severus sobs to the person; “_I begged and begged for them to stop!_ I begged and begged for _help_ before! I pleaded for someone to have _them stop_ and leave me alone! _No-one_ listened! _No-one_ listened and now they’ve got what they wanted! And people are still not going to listen to me, because I am not _worth shit!_ Not me or the rights of my children!  
“I _begged_ them to stop! But because of them... _no-one_ would want _me_... _no-one_ would want me to have my children, they’ll take them away from me, because I’m just not worth shit to anyone! Not with them being all high and mighty with the Headmaster not giving a shit on what they do!  
“I heard him! _I heard that old man_, while they were...”  
Severus felt himself being pulled into the arms of this person, who had shifted to make things more comfortable; allowing him to bury his face into his chest.

“No-one is going to take you babies away from you, Severus,” Remus spoke. “Not James Potter. Not Sirius Black. Definitely not Albus Dumbledore!”  
“But the Headmaster told them that I belonged to them and that is how people would see it! Especially if they sire any children! It’s like he knew what I was! He knew what I was and he didn’t care!”  
“Albus Dumbledore was in the vicinity during the attack?” Remus asks carefully; he was aware the Aurors and Nurse were there, but he pretty much near begged them to let him do the speaking.  
They weren’t going to argue on this, not if this was going to help the young black haired wizard.

“Yes,” Severus answers. “I thought I had imagined his voice during the entire ordeal, but now I know he was there.” He had become aware that the person he was speaking to was Remus. “He... he wanted to make sure that you wouldn’t come along, so he had Pettigrew standing in watch. Why would he do that?”

Remus moves some of the hair from Severus’s face. “Because he knew that I would do what I could to stop the attack from happening, or get obliviated trying. This is perhaps why he had me set up doing something else saying it was Prefect duties.  
“But, he wasn’t counting on a number of things.”  
“What would those be?”

“You do have the rights to refuse the paternal side access to your children. No-one can just take your children away from you, which is not only immoral, but illegal, last I had checked,” Remus glanced over at the adults, to which he got firm nods from. He then speaks low enough for only Severus to hear; “And, it is false when you say no-one would want you, because I want you, if you allow me to want you. I want you to have your children, as it is your god given right to have them. Even if you don’t want me like that, I would want to still help you, as a friend if that is what you want.”

Severus was still for a moment when he hears the words coming from Remus.  
“Why?” he asks.  
“Because I grew to realise how stupid and blind I had been over the years. I wish I could go back and redo the wrongs that have happened to you, before this point. We were friends for a while, before things go complicated and our paths drifted from the other; yet we didn’t stop trying to look out for the other, I just wish I had done more. Please take this as an offering to be a better person to you, compared to what I was in the past.  
“I want to help you, Severus, if you wish for it. Whatever you need me to be, a simple companion, or a partner, that is your decision and yours alone. All I ask is for you let me help you... and them.”

Remus was gentle with his hand as he placed it on Severus’s abdomen.  
“But what about them?” Severus asks.  
Remus knew who Severus was talking about.  
Shaking his head, Remus replies; “They stopped being my friends the moment they decided to turn into something more monstrous than I am. I want nothing to do with them now that I know what they have done and it’s in plain sight for me to see.”

Severus reburies his face into Remus’s chest, thankful and accepting in what he had been told.  
He didn’t want to hurt himself, not really, it just got too much and it all sank right in... He was now glad that someone stopped him... and wanted him; in whatever way it had to be, wanted as wanted.  
Fresh tears began to fall.

###

Upon the new revelations, Albus was taken in and questioned.  
“The boy must have imagined it being under such duress,” the old wizard said with impatience. “I wasn’t even aware an attack happened until it was reported to me by Madam Pomfrey.”  
“Where you tried to sidetrack and shirk the moment the allegations were brought to your attention,” said Moody.

“You have no evidence to suggest that this boy is even telling the truth! Probably overly hormonal that he would believe his own messed up head. Next thing you know he’ll be accusing me of the same crime as the pair that are clearly being framed for!”  
Aurors Moody and Tyrone both look at the Headmaster with disgust.  
There was a knock on the door.

Tyrone gets up from the chair and goes over to open it. A young woman, (a junior Auror in training), was standing with a red sealed envelope, with the words _‘Crucial Importance’_ upon it.  
“I was asked to give these straight to you and Mr Moody,” she says.  
“Thank you, Patricia,” Tyrone thanks her politely, taking the envelope and closing the door as the young woman turns away.  
There was no hesitation as Tyrone and Moody glare at Albus Dumbledore, the envelope within Tyrone’s hands blaring out like a sore thumb.

“This is the collection we’ve been waiting for in regards to the wards and protections about the school, the ones to prevent incidence such as assaults and rape,” Tyrone begins. “Wish to know what we have found?”  
Albus Dumbledore was very silent, feeling naked without his wand right now.

“There is more,” Moody adds.  
“Oh?” Dumbledore says.  
“We managed to unblock much of what you’ve tried to hide from us during your interview with us, with the veritaserum and Pensieve – we knew you would do exactly just that to try and throw us off.”

Tyrone opens the envelope and Dumbledore spoke not a word as the truth of his crimes came on out...  
Prompting in his immediate arrest and detainment.  
The date of the hearings was set.  
Already people were taking sides.  
Word had gotten out about two Hogwarts students being carried off to a secret location, one of them was a pregnant male bearer.

“He shouldn’t be speaking against the one who sired his kid! He has no right!” someone would say.  
“But, he didn’t consent!” another would speak.  
“Doesn’t matter!”  
That was mild compared to what others have said about the young man who had the cheek to speak against the crimes that were committed against him.

“So what would it be if he had of been a girl?” someone would counter.  
“He practically is one if he can have a baby!”  
“But this is rape we’re talking about!”  
“He should have been more careful! No different to a girl who wears a too short of a skirt!”  
“Sexist much!”  
“No! Realistic!”  
Oh, the many more outrageousness...

They wanted the young bearer to be outed!  
But the Aurors remained tight lipped.  
However, they were not counting on someone going down into the holding cells to speak to the detainees...

###

Remus opened his eyes from his sleep, and shifted a little, feeling a slight weight upon him. A small curl at the corners of his mouth forms, as he sees Severus’s head resting on his chest.

They were fully clothed in their pyjamas, nothing to suggest that anything had happened, because nothing did. Except for Severus wanting company and just needing to be held.

Since that day of Severus finding out he was carrying twins – one child to each of the ones who had raped him – and hearing Remus speak to him, the young black haired wizard, felt comforted and safe, something he hadn’t felt in a long time.

He probably did when Remus first started helping him on this journey, but he didn’t fully recognise it until it was right in front of him, especially when he tried to hurt himself.

Severus was respected by Remus, and in turn allowing himself to put his trusts into this other person, a Gryffindor... a true Gryffindor. One who did value the mantra of his House! One who put aside the fact that he, Severus, was a Slytherin, because Remus understood that ambitious and cunning did not all mean unsavoury and dark.

He also noticed the little things Remus was doing, such as grabbing the bucket just in time for the poor pregnant man to chuck up in, holding his hair back at the same time. Putting nice soothing scents about his room, or the house, to keep him calm, not just for his sake, but for his unborn babies.

An owl came zooming into the room, near startling Remus, who didn’t want to disturb Severus from the restfulness he was in. It lands with a plop right next to Remus, allowing him to retrieve the letter one-handed.

One word was upon the envelope.  
_Urgent._  
Remus rips it open and pulls the parchment out to read, his eyes widened at the words.  
“Severus,” he nudges.

Severus scrunched his eyes, making a sound of protest at the nudges.  
“Severus, you need to wake up!”  
“Why?”  
Remus replies; "Moody is on his way, saying that someone has leaked information about you being pregnant - resulting in Black and Potter wanting custody rights."  
Severus bolts right up and snatches the parchment to see from himself.  
His face fell.  
"_No_! No! This isn't...! _**No!**_"

Remus get a frantic Severus to look at him. "Severus, look at me."  
"They -"  
"_They_ are not going to get what they want, Severus! _You_ have all the say on who is in your children's lives! You, and only _you_!"  
"I'm scared that they will win, Remus!"  
"They won't!"  
"But -"

Remus gently places two fingers over Severus's mouth to quiet him a little.  
"We will hear what Moody has to say on what is going on. You know there are avenues that will help your favour."  
Severus did his best to calm down, hard as it was.

Moody showed up within 10 minutes after the owl had informed them of his appending visit and why. With him was Madam Pomfrey.  
There was no small chit chat, it was straight down to business.  
"We don't know who had made the perpetrators aware of you carrying their seed, or leaked it to the public," Moody tells them. "Thankfully your location is still safe from knowledge."  
"But they want custody rights!" Severus exclaims. He probably wasn't sounding at all like his usual self, but he didn't give a damn! He was scared witless over the idea of those... those... _monsters_ taking his children away from him.

"They cannot take custody if someone else claims paternal rights over the children before they are born!" Madam Pomfrey speaks.  
"What does that mean?" Severus asks.  
Madam Pomfrey answers...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Madam Pomfrey answers;
> 
> _A) If a marriage has taken place, the custody of the children goes to the spouse if they choose to accept them as their own._
> 
> _B) If a pregnant male bearer permits another to have intercourse to claim ownership over him, the unborn children become the claimer's by right._
> 
> Severus's response to either is aksing them why there isn't an option for him to be solo  
which is replied with either  
_1) Because they found out before the paperwork could be finalised and as a result, we cannot remove their rights of custody - no matter how much the maternal father wants to have the paternal one away from them._
> 
> _2) Because someone decided to make in a very quick rule, which was passed by the Wizengamot, making it impossible for male bearers to deny the paternal father's right of custody, which was made back in July of this year._
> 
> (Followed with but the male bearer can override this if he accepts another instead, who, if willing, takes over the rights of the siring father).
> 
> Severus is given a certain amount of time to consider the route, but knows he doesn't want Black and Potter having custody, because he knows he won't be free, no matter the outcome of the sentencing. Ask Remus to be the one to step in.
> 
> Remus...  
_A) accepts but wants something in writing stating though he accepts custody, Severus is to have his rights as maternal father fully recognised should anything happen - meaning Severus gets full custody should Remus die or they separate._
> 
> _B) accepts, wants it in writing that neither Potter or Black, (or anyone else). can seek them out and they will go as far as changing names and relocating should it come down to it._
> 
> **notice, voting will likely to start being extended as of now, the reason behind this is in real life I am now in my 3rd trimester in pregnancy, and I do have a history of premature births, and even when bubs comes along within term, we can guess where most of my attention would like to end up. Because of this, voting will end in two weeks instead of one, but this may end up being extended should there need be.**


	8. Requests and More Reveals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severus is given the reasons why he couldn't have sole custody of his children.
> 
> And the trials are about to begin...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The results; Highlighted in are the top results
> 
> Madam Pomfrey answers;  
**A) If a marriage has taken place, the custody of the children goes to the spouse if they choose to accept them as their own. - IIIIIII =7**
> 
> B) If a pregnant male bearer permits another to have intercourse to claim ownership over him, the unborn children become the claimers by right. - III = 3
> 
> Severus's response to either is asking them why there isn't an option for him to be solo  
which is replied with either  
1) Because they found out before the paperwork could be finalised and as a result, we cannot remove their rights of custody - no matter how much the maternal father wants to have the paternal one away from them. - III =3
> 
> **2) Because someone decided to make in a very quick rule, which was passed by the Wizengamot, making it impossible for male bearers to deny the paternal father's right of custody, which was made back in July of this year. - IIIIII = 6**
> 
> Remus  
**A) accepts but wants something in writing stating though he accepts custody, Severus is to have his rights as maternal father fully recognised should anything happen - meaning Severus gets full custody should Remus die or they separate. - IIIIIIII = 8**
> 
> B) Accepts, wants it in writing that neither Potter nor Black, (or anyone else). Can seek them out and they will go as far as changing names and relocating should it come down to it. - III = 3
> 
> _I decided to do this chapter a few days early as this week is going to be a bit hectic - gotta love appointments and errand..._

Chapter Eight  
Requests and More Reveals

Madam Pomfrey answers;  
“If another was to take a pregnant male bearer into the vow of marriage, the custody of the children goes straight to the spouse should they accept them as their own.”

Severus sits down on the couch at this.  
“Why can’t I just be allowed to have sole custody?”

Moody shifted a little, between uncomfortable and disgusted by what he had to deliver to the poor young man.  
“Back in July someone had managed to pass a quick rule change, and it wasn’t made public until just recently.”  
“How recently?” Remus dared to ask on Severus’s behalf.  
“The moment Potter and Black found out about Severus’s pregnancy and they were the ones who sired his children,” Moody answers gravely.  
Severus places his face into his hands, and just listened to the further.

“The rule was made so that once a pregnancy is discovered upon a male bearer, he is not allowed to deny the rights of the siring father,” the Auror finishes. “However, they forgot to demolish the act of marriage and adoption law that can override this. Sadly, it doesn’t give any room for sole custody, as it’s believed that bearers aren’t capable of such thinking for themselves where raising their own children is concerned.”

“We can give you some time to think over how you wish to proceed,” Madam Pomfrey says.  
“Isn’t there a way to acknowledge that I am a person and that I do have a voice? Or should have a say in how my children are raised?” Severus asks; he was doing his best to not crack his voice, or allow on just how devastated he was feeling to show.

Moody shook his head. “I am afraid that any and all rights for male bearers have been drastically denied and or overthrown over in the United Kingdom, amongst a few other countries, including Russia, India, Lithuania and Belize.”

This shocked both Remus and Severus.  
“Please tell me they don’t want to drag me back there??” Severus half begged. “Because I refuse to be where they will force me to be with them! Or worse, take my children away from me!”

The senior Auror was quick to do his best to reassure the frightened teen; “At this point, we don’t know if they can make a forced retrieval, as they still don’t know your location and if they did, they’d have to go through various channels to have you extradited back to the UK.  
“However, if the chance of you being made to go back were to happen, but with a legally wedded spouse at your side, claiming the unborn babies as their own, there is nothing the siring father, or fathers in this case, can do to retrieve custody, they could try, but the law states that in order for the sired to be properly seen as the seed of the paternal, they are to be bounded by legal marriage, or bonded by marriage, as some have gone as far as going beyond the vows and made the marriage fully consummated.”

“We can give you time to think things over, Severus, as I have said before,” Madam Pomfrey reinstates to Severus.  
Severus did think it over.  
His head buzzed, going over every option, he didn’t want them to be part of his and his children’s lives!  
The mere thought made him feel repulsed and scared.

Repulsed on the idea of them touching him... having their way with him, and being made to be nothing more than a sex toy and a breeder. Scared for how his children would be treated by these monsters. Would they use them as pawns? Or actually love them... like he already loved them, despite the circumstances of their conception.

Severus felt his lips trying to move, wanting to say whatever it was upon his tongue; taking what felt like many moments before the words had finally formed.  
“Remus...” he lifts his gaze to the fair haired young man. “I don’t know who else I could ask to... to...”  
He stumbled to find the finishing words, but Remus, to save him from continuing, knowing what was being asked of him.

“You can trust in me, Severus,” he says, then looks at Moody and Pomfrey. “However, I want it in writing that if anything was to happen, be we separate, or I die, Severus has full custody of his children, and that he doesn’t have to take up another spouse if he chooses to remain unwedded, and no-one to interfere with them, or tamper with what will be a written statement, or whatever this would be called, as I sure as hell do not want Severus and his children harassed for wanting a peaceful life, without being owned.”

Remus paused for a moment, he could sense how surprised Severus was by this gesture, but he wasn’t done.

“Also, James Hardwin Potter and Sirius Orion Black are forbidden to have any contact with Severus Alexander Snape and the children he will bear. They will go under the surname Snape-Lupin, or Lupin-Snape, but will go under a completely new alias should we have to, if that is the best legal route to take. I am happy for your suggestions on this Auror Moody; however Severus will get the final say so on the options presented.  
“We will refuse to return to the UK, if that is also an option to take, for if I am legally wedded to Severus that means I can disallow for such action as him being extradited back, going as far as relocating to where they cannot touch us.”

On the very spot, Auror Alastor Moody pulls out a folder and some different coloured self-ink quills.

###

“What do you mean I no longer have custody rights?” Sirius Black demands. “Just because I didn’t intend n impregnating Severus Snape, and I am sure James would say the same, it doesn’t mean we would object to our right over claimant on our children!  
“The law clearly states -”

“That if a male bearer accepts the offer of marriage to another who will accept the child, or children, as their own before they are born, they overtake the custody of the siring party, or parties,” Moody cuts off the young Black. “As it happens, Severus Snape is now legally married and his new spouse has taken over the rights that were once yours and Potter’s.”

“Who dares to do such a thing?” James Potter steams on this – he was in the cell not too far from Sirius Black. They couldn’t see each other, but they could hear each other, meaning Potter could hear what was being said.

“That is none of your concern, you might find out during your trials, but you might not,” Moody replies, keeping things tight lipped to keep Severus and Remus safe.  
“But -”  
“But nothing, Mr Black!” Moody growls. “Your actions may have continued the line of a long bloodline, as would Potter’s actions included, but neither of you will have your name upon those children.  
“Only if Severus and his spouse will have the say on who those children will interact with, and whether they are willing to have them inherit anything to do with your families, or not. Because you ought to know that blood relation is equal to name relation.”

Sirius Black’s eyes widened at this, he knew exactly what Moody was saying. Just because the child he sires won’t have his name, he will still have his blood, allowing the child to inherit everything if he was to end up six feet under.  
He wondered if Severus would even allow his mother to know her grandchild, or Regulus to know his niece or nephew.  
Surely Severus wouldn’t be that cruel to someone he supposedly called a friend?

Unless... it was Regulus who took Severus to be the spouse?  
He wouldn’t know as he hadn’t had the chance to speak to anyone of his family, but then he was blasted off the tree!  
None of them made any move to want to speak to him, either.  
He wondered what James would do; his parents had died not too long ago of dragon pox.

“Do you really believe that will help the young bearer?” a voice then asks, ever so calm.  
Moody moves away from Black’s cell to go toward another cell and glowers at Albus Dumbledore.  
“What are you implying Albus?”

The old man gave a meagre shrug. “Since it became public knowledge that Severus Snape is a male bearer, and no-one has found out who the whistleblower was on that. What makes you believe that Snape and this gullible new spouse are safe now that they’re married and the spouse put their claim over the rightful sires?”

“You would love to know wouldn’t you?” Moody says, his eyes not blinking, he didn’t have to worry about Dumbledore probing his mind for anything, for he was strongly protected from such intrusion. “Well, I am sorry to disappoint you; I am not to disclose anything to you. I only came down here to explain to Black and Potter of what has happened, as it is an obligation to do so.  
“I will see you in three days for the start of the trials.”

###

He stares at the white and yellow gold ring upon his left ring finger.

It was still so surreal for him to know that this simple piece of jewellery is what just sealed his fate in ensuring that he didn’t have to face the possibility of being stuck as being a plaything to either Black or Potter... or both. He shuddered at the thought.

The extra plus was that no-one was going to take his children away from him.

Remus wasn’t kidding when he stated that he wanted to make sure that Severus’s children were to stay with their maternal father. He stated that he wanted it in writing, sealed and all the shebang that went with making sure that everything was legal and unable to be budged upon.

Severus couldn’t help but feel extremely grateful for what Remus had done.  
Yes, it did mean being married to the other young man.

Yet, when he thought of the alternative, and knowing that he couldn’t think of anyone who would be suitable, adding that Remus hadn’t left him since day dot of committing himself to helping him, Severus felt that he was worthy of having rights, and had the strong backing from his new husband to prove it!

When the paperwork was official and they were legally wed, Remus told Severus straight off that he didn’t have to consummate if he didn’t wish to, the words and documents, even the rings were enough. Severus’s children were safe from ever going to the people Remus once thought were good people... only to know better now.

But, the moment Moody and Pomfrey had left Severus was on Remus like a bee to a flower, taking the Gryffindor by surprise. Once he got his bearing, however, Remus responded to the Slytherin.

Remus was careful of the now little swollen belly that Severus was steadily growing now that he was almost twelve weeks along.

He was careful of making sure Severus was comfortable in what they were doing, from the kissing, to the steady losing of their clothing, to the careful positioning where Severus willingly parted his legs allowing Remus in between them, to feel him sensitively penetrate within him, making sure he felt significant.

Now, Severus was lying on his side, looking at the ring on his finger, and the white and rose gold that was on Remus’s, which was resting against his abdomen, for the arm was slinked around him.

He feels a gentle kiss against his shoulder blade, causing Severus to tilt his head a little to the side.  
“Are you okay?” he hears Remus ask. “How are you feeling?”  
Severus thought this over. How did he really feel?  
“Like I finally matter.”

Remus shifts just enough to prop himself up to look at Severus a little better.  
“You will always matter, Severus. You and them,” he says, giving Severus’s tummy a gentle rub. “I do not want you to believe or think otherwise. I am whatever you need me to be, since you asked for a friend when you needed one the most.”

Severus lifts himself just a little bit, enough to meet Remus’s lip. It was brief, but it was meaningful.  
“You’re more than my friend, Remus...” he tells the Gryffindor, when he parted from the kiss to speak. “I am finally yours, like it should have been since our fourth year, when we first kissed.”  
Remus pulls Severus firmly into an embrace.  
“Just as I am yours, too, Severus.”

###

The first day of the trials had begun.  
Many were in high speculation on what was going to happen.

Severus and Remus did not have to leave the safety of Japan; they had the strong protection from not only their new marriage, but also the Yoshida family, too; who were with them for moral support.

They watched from a special set of screens, in a location that wasn’t the safe house.  
Severus clung to Remus’s hand when he saw them.  
He was doing all he could to put on a brave face.  
Remus assured Severus that he can feel whatever he needed to, and that it was okay to let go of the mask if he had to.

Peter Pettigrew was the first to take the stand.  
Moody, Tyrone and other Aurors grilled the straw coloured haired boy with ratty features. They questioned how he became an Animagus, given that it was illegal without a licence. Questioned not only upon the attempted murder on Severus Snape, but also his involvement on the rape of Severus Snape.  
Pettigrew cracked very quickly and bawled on the stand.

“Pathetic prat!” Remus mutters with disgust, wishing he had seen him, (and the other two), for whom they were earlier.

Witnesses were called forth and so much had come out of each and every one of them.  
Finding out that the wards had been tampered with on multiple occasions, where every time it happened, someone was seriously hurt in one way or another, be it a physical altercation, or sexual assault of some kind, including rape, where some had become pregnant.  
What happens to these pregnancies?

“Oh, they were dealt with,” Dumbledore speaks in a voice so matter-of-factly it made Severus and Remus cringe. “Many had their drinks or food spiked with potions that clean the womb out. Even if the person chose to keep the pregnancy, it didn’t matter. But that’s generally on the girls. Male bearers are a bit different.”

“What of the culprits?”  
“Why deny a person of their needs?”

All of those who took the stand were given the truth potions that aided the veritaserum, to ensure the speaker wasn’t able to hide anything when they spoke. It was the truth, the whole truth and nothing, but, the truth, so help them God!

That was how the bombshell came out of when Dumbledore spoke of who the whistle-blower was who leaked Severus to the press.  
Severus remembered getting up from his seat and vacating the area.

Remus found him in the quiet sitting area, curled up in a sort of ball on the couch.  
“I can’t believe it was...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who's the whistle-blower?
> 
> A) Madam Pomfrey  
B) Auror Tyrone  
C) Horace Slughorn  
D) Minerva McGonagall  
E) Eileen Snape (nee Prince)  
F) Lily Evans
> 
> What else will be confessed during the trials? Pick up to 6, top ones will be the ones confessed.
> 
> 1) Sirius Black has been responsible for multiple rapes and sexual assaults against other students (male and female)  
2) Dumbledore not only knew about the rape that was happening to Severus, but he participated when Black and Potter were gone.  
3) Severus Snape will speak up of everything that has happened to him during his time at Hogwarts from the hands of Potter, Black and Pettigrew.  
4) Remus Lupin gets questioned, he is revealed to be the one who married Severus and accepted the unborn children.  
5) We find out that Dumbledore had deliberately withheld the Prince heritage from Eileen (so essentially Severus) because of fraudulent documenting and hiding the real ones, forcing Eileen (and Severus) to stay in the abusive home they were in. Why? (Yet to figure that out if this gets picked)  
6) Potter's parents didn't die from Dragon Pox... they were murdered...  
7) Lily Evans coaxed Severus into the area where he was attacked... and knew Severus was a male bearer  
8) Various witnesses from Slytherin want Severus to know that despite his 'blood purity' he is still part of their House and they will help protect his children - as it should be for all male bearers in the first place  
9) Dumbledore and other members have passed the law that prevents male bearers from denying the paternal father their custody rights, (unless the male bearer takes a spouse if unwedded).  
10) Voldemort loves the colour pink
> 
> How long will the trials go for?  
A) 1 week  
B) 2 weeks  
C) 3 weeks
> 
> _VOTING HAS NOW BEEN CLOSED NEW CHAPTER WILL BE UP IN A DAY OR TWO_  



	9. Shocking Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to confess and tell it like it is... as shocking as they happen to be...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> __  
**Who’s the whistle-blower?**  

> 
> _A) Madam Pomfrey - I = 1_  
B) Auror Tyrone  
_C) Horace Slughorn - II = 2_  
D) Minerva McGonagall  
_E) Eileen Snape (nee Prince) - II = 2_  
_**F) Lily Evans - IIIIIIIII = 9**_
> 
> __  
**What else will be confessed during the trials? Pick up to 6, top ones will be the ones confessed.**  

> 
> **1) Sirius Black has been responsible for multiple rapes and sexual assaults against other students (male and female) - IIIIIII = 7**  
**2) Dumbledore not only knew about the rape that was happening to Severus, but he participated when Black and Potter were gone. - IIIIIIIIIII = 11**  
**3) Severus Snape will speak up of everything that has happened to him during his time at Hogwarts from the hands of Potter, Black and Pettigrew.- IIIIIII = 7**  
4) Remus Lupin gets questioned, he is revealed to be the one who married Severus and accepted the unborn children. III 3  
**5) We find out that Dumbledore had deliberately withheld the Prince heritage from Eileen (so essentially Severus) because of fraudulent documenting and hiding the real ones; forcing Eileen (and Severus) to stay in the abusive home they were in. Why? (Yet to figure that out if this gets picked) - IIIIIIIIIII = 11**  
6) Potter's parents didn't die from Dragon Pox... they were murdered... IIIIII 6  
**7) Lily Evans coaxed Severus into the area where he was attacked... and knew Severus was a male bearer - IIIIIII = 7**  
**8) Various witnesses from Slytherin want Severus to know that despite his 'blood purity' he is still part of their House and they will help protect his children - as it should be for all male bearers in the first place - IIIIIIIIIIII = 12**  
**9) Dumbledore and other members have passed the law that prevents male bearers from denying the paternal father their custody rights, (unless the male bearer takes a spouse if unwedded). - IIIIIII = 10**  
10) Voldemort loves the colour pink II 2
> 
> **_How long does the trial go for?_**  
C) 3 weeks - IIIIIII = 7****
> 
> **And here I was thinking Voldemort's secret love for pink would have been given out...**

Chapter Nine  
Shocking Confessions

“I can’t believe it was Lily,” Severus mutters.  
Remus had gone over to kneel in front of the couch his partner was lying upon, and gently coaxed him into a form of hug.  
“I know I wasn’t a perfect friend... but...”  
“Lily shouldn’t have done what she had,” Remus tells him, rubbing his forehead lightly against Severus’s, before looking at him. “Regardless of what had happened in the past, it’s not fair on you.”

They stayed in the room for a good ten minutes, so is to allow for Severus to gather himself as much as he could to continue on with the proceedings of the trial. Remus didn’t leave him for the entire time.  
When the pair had re-entered the specialised room, Mr Yoshida kindly informed them of the updates that he felt necessary for them to know of since their absence.

“They’re going to be calling you up in a few days, Severus-san, to give your testament.”  
“Would that mean I would have to go back to England?” the young wizard sounded almost panicked at the news.  
“No, Severus-san, you will not be leaving the safety of Japan,” Mr Yoshida assured.  
This did relieve Severus a little.

There were still a fair amount of people to go through, plus going back and forth to the same ones because of one reason or another. Speculations on just how long this trial was going to go for were on the topic of discussions because of it.  
That evening Severus was informed that he would be up to give his account of events in two days time.

The following day Lily Evans was put on the stand and questioned heavily on her involvement.  
“How have you come to know Severus Snape?” she was asked.  
“We met at a park close to our homes, which were part of the same area, just different sections,” Lily answers. “We became friends.”  
“Was it a good friendship?”  
Lily took a moment to answer; Severus waited in baited breath to hear what she had to say.

“It was at first,” she then said, as she frowns deeply. “But after a while, ever since he started hanging out with people I wouldn’t class as a good crowd, we grew apart.”  
“Would there be other reasons for the drifting apart?”  
“What other reasons would there be? Other than he didn’t like the fact that I was placed into a different House as he was, he was always getting into run-ins with some of the other boys in our year. He wasn’t fond of the idea of my trying to help him, calling me a horrible word after the last time I tried.”  
Severus flinched at this, but was assured by Remus.

“Was there a reason for the slur?” the questioner asks, seeming to not dwell on which word had been used.  
“Well... he was being harassed again, I suppose, which wasn’t unusual to witness. I did try to intervene, but he was angry with me for trying and used the word, adding he didn’t want or need my help,” Lily recalls. “So I broke off the friendship after that.”

“Did Mr Snape make attempts to apologise to you for his actions? One would think that in such a situation as the one he was probably in to provoke such emotion would have caused him to speak and act in a way that may, or may not have, been an almost reasonable response to what he had been through.”

At this Lily squirmed. “He... he did try, but I knew he wasn’t even truly sorry.”  
That was a royal kick to the guts, as Severus lowers his gaze from the screen and shakes his head.  
“She _knew_ full well how much I regretted that!” he says.  
“Is that why you thought it a wise decision to oust Mr Snape for being a male bearer? As a form of revenge?”  
“I only said something because I didn’t want Severus to think he’s all that innocent, either!”  
Oh... how those words hurt like a slap to the face.

“But he was the one who was attacked and forced into a situation that has now caused him to become pregnant to two of his attackers,” the questioner returns.  
“I didn’t even know that was even going to happen!” Lily exclaims. “Am I sorry that it did? Yes! But you don’t understand! He had to learn -”

“Learn what exactly, Miss Evans? And how did you know that he was going to be in that location of the attack for it to happen?”

This got Lily to widen her eyes when she realised what she had said. The powerful potions that were in her system were in full peak now. Before she was able to stop herself, she spilled everything about her part of the attack on Severus.

She wanted to impress James Potter, whom she finally agreed to go out with and she agreed that Severus did need to learn some consequences for his insult upon her and her being a Muggleborn.

Severus was led to believe that Lily wanted to reconcile and try again with their friendship. Writing a letter saying so and where to meet if he wanted to accept the offer.

“But, of course, when he would have gotten to the area he would have found that you weren’t there, would he, Miss Evans?”  
Lily shook her head. “No.”  
“Did you know he was a male bearer?”  
“Yes.”  
“Then some part of you should have realised that by agreeing to participate something of a sinister nature would have happened?”

Lily didn’t provide and answer. She didn’t need to.  
Severus, once again, felt that kick to the guts.  
“Not my fault that he thought the letter was real,” she then says.

“Your actions are part of the reason as to why Mr Snape is in the position he is in now. You couldn’t think of anything except to impress your boyfriend by agreeing to something that has placed a male bearer into a position he shouldn’t have been put in in the first place,” the judge said in a tone that was rather cool.  
“You should have learned by now how vulnerable male bearers can be, especially if you knew of Mr Snape being one himself. Because of your actions, I am going to hereby sentence you to three hundred hours of community service; you will be given a list of options to take. Your wand use will be severely restricted, I would have liked to have it snapped, but I am in sincere hopes that the penalty you’ve been given will give you the much needed thinking time to understand that your actions could have resulted in a lot more damage. You are also on very strong probation; the details will be given to you in a couple of days on what the conditions of that will be.”

There were those who weren’t too happy with the punishment Lily Evans was given, believing that she should have been given something harsher; but no-one could deny that something was given at least.

Remus consoled Severus during the slight respite that was given after the session.  
Lily had more than just hurt Severus, she betrayed him in one of the most selfish and immature ways to do so.  
Severus had told her in confidence when she was first learning about male bearers in the magic world.  
She should, or rather would, have known what could happen if... How could she not have known what her boyfriend and his best buddy were really planning?

“I’m such a dunderhead to have thought she wanted to be my friend,” he sobs.  
“No, Severus,” Remus replies to this in a firm tone. “_She’s_ the dunderhead for believing that you were someone to cast aside and throw under the bus.”

Some of the minor witnesses were called up after the respite was over, most of them were Slytherins, past and present, during Severus’s time in school and even before, for the amount of incidents that had occurred since the appointment of Dumbledore as Headmaster of Hogwarts, (and the ones that may have slipped by during his time as a simple Professor).

The ones who were during Severus’s time all gave the same last words before they were dismissed from the stand;  
“No matter the blood status of our fellow Slytherin, Severus Snape is still a male bearer, if anyone dares to try and bring harm to him and his soon to be born, we will take that as a smite against what is meant to be sacred and valued, and will act accordingly toward those who choose to ignore the sanctity of all who are able to bear children within the magic world.”

Severus found it hard to get to sleep that night.  
He was nervous; unable to switch his brain off, trying to picture on what the next day was going to bring; where he was going to be on the stand first thing in the morning when the trial returns to session.  
“Is there anything I can do to help try and get your mind off it for a bit?” Remus offers.  
“You can try,” Severus answers, voiced with small doubt.  
With careful awareness, Remus did manage to get Severus to think of something else entirely, by physically showing his love for the other teen, kissing and groping him, until Severus was helped on up, where he was on top of Remus, straddling him.  
“Oh, Remus!” he groans as he felt the cock sliding on up and inside.  
Remus had been able to help aid Severus’s mind away from what was to come, and when they were done, Severus slid off and was asleep within moments, nestled comfortably in Remus’s arms.

###

Severus could feel his heart pounding sitting upon the seat at the stand. This one was very much like the one he had seen on the screen, the only difference was that he was in the specialised room, where he was projected in – meaning that he was seen within the stand, and on the special screens, but he wasn’t surrounded by the gallery and whoever else in the large courtroom.

Once he was ready, the questions began.  
Severus gave his name, date of birth and the necessary little details, before going into the more serious side.

“It was just after classes on the first day back from Hogwarts, I had received the letter from Evans during the lunch period, and I did think that it was going to be a simple exchange of words to see if anything can be resolved.

“I mean, I regretted what I had said and had wanted to try and patch things up, only to be refused before. So, I genuinely believed that Evans may have had thought things over and wanted to finally hear me out.

“Only, when I got to the area, which was an empty classroom on the fourth floor, all I can remember was my vision being taken away from me. I couldn’t see a thing. But I can still feel, hear and smell.

“I could feel my body hitting the ground hard, I remember being lifted off the same ground and carried. I don’t know where to, but I could hear them speaking, saying how they can’t wait to break me in, and how that I was some sort of treat for them to do as they pleased. They had ordered for someone to be a lookout of sorts so is to not be disturbed.

“When I was finally put down, I was something soft, if I had to describe what it may have been, perhaps a mattress, as they wanted me to be ‘comfortable’. What they did after that was...” Severus doesn’t even look at anyone as he continued; “I can still recall how much it hurt when the first of the two forced themselves inside of me. I wanted it to stop, only to be laughed at and told to enjoy it, because it would be the only good shagging I would ever get. The other one wasn’t any better when he had his turn.

“Whatever they did with their voices... it terrified me. It was at that moment where I didn’t mind the idea of dying.

“I do not know how long the ordeal lasted for, even if I had my sight, I still may not know. But they did leave me alone. I am unsure if it was to take a break, or if they had completely gone, as everything was so silent, it felt like my hearing was taken away. I thought it was safe to... to...

“I thought I was able to get away... to get help... if anyone was going to bother to help that was.

“Only to be pounced on and held down and...”

“And what?” Severus was carefully asked.

“Felt a liquid being put inside me, hearing the words, ‘just to make sure’, before the person had his turn with me, assuring me his own wouldn’t interfere with the ones already inside me. I can only assume he meant whatever semen had passed through, which resulted in the children I carry now.”

“Why didn’t you come forward straight after your attack?”

“Because no-one listens to male bearers when they’re attacked and raped. We’re treated the same as any poor girl who happens to have the misfortune of being raped themselves. Had I known that the attack on my person would have resulted in my pregnancy, I still probably wouldn’t have known to speak up or not, because I knew that someone would try force me to be stuck with the one, or ones, who did the siring," Severus replies in as calm of a tone he could muster, though there was an air of undeniable truth of the fact.  
“The proof came not too long ago when I was told some law had passed where the paternal father had more rights over the maternal one whenever a pregnancy was to occur during a pairing, be it consensual or not. I didn’t want to be made to be with the ones who raped me. I didn’t want my children to be taken away from me, all because I believed that I had the right to choose. To find out otherwise was a complete shock.”

“What did you do when you learned of the news that you may face such possibility of being made to be with either of your attackers, or have your children taken away from you the moment they are born?”

“I married someone who was willing to override both Potter’s and Black’s rights of custody and claim my children as his own,” Severus answers, his eyes shift over to a particular area in the room he was in, to where Remus was, a flash of grateful etched in his onyx eyes.

“Why did you take that course of action?”

“Because he understood my worries on the prospect of losing my children and or my freedom. By marrying him, I know that I have been granted a lot more choice than what I would have had, had I been made to take on either Potter or Black instead, all because of some people who couldn’t, or didn’t want to, understand that someone like me was deserving of rights and choices, for why else would they make such an archaic law?”

There were other questions to be had, all of them Severus answered. The final question he was asked was whether he would ever grant Potter or Black any clemency so they can at least know if and when their children were born.

“Why should I give them that right? They didn’t give me any mercy whatsoever for six bloody years since getting to know them and what they can do to me, just because they could get away with it every single bloody time. They didn’t give me a choice when they shoved their cocks into me that caused me to be pregnant to their children!  
“Why would I even want to expose my children to people like them? For all I know, they would do what they did to me to them!”

“Now that is a bit of a harsh statement to make!” someone says. “Just because they made a bad choice doesn’t mean they would be bad parents.”

“_That_ is a risk I am _not_ willing to take!” Severus snaps, extremely irked and, rightly so, appalled by the words.  
A recess was called.

“You made the right call with your answer, Severus,” Remus assured his now worried husband, who thought he may have made things worse with his little outburst. “Your children deserve to be with you more than people are willing to realise. You also said what may have been on a lot of bearers minds when they learned of the law that had passed that cancelled their rights, as well as yours.”  
There was a two day reprieve after Severus’s take to the stand.

###

When the trial came back into assembly, more witnesses were called up, many of them recalling of how often certain students were able to get away with so much, all because Dumbledore would either turn a blind eye, or he would instruct the rest of the staff to down play everything, they didn’t understand why he would do such a thing.

Especially whenever there was a rape allegation and a pregnancy to add to them.

It was within this where light was shed on just how persuasive Sirius Black was whenever he wanted to relieve himself of his urges. Didn’t matter if they were male or female, though the younger the better, learning how he besieged first years since he was in his second year, and didn’t stop.

Sirius was dragged to the stand upon all of this, and thanks to the ‘nothing but the truth’ potions he was forced to swallow, he confessed to every single one of them. Worse was the reasons he gave to the forcing his victims to engage in sexual activity with him.

“I like it when they don’t have hair yet... nice and smooth... some were so eager to please because they’re so new.”  
That was the tamest of the excuses. They got much worse with others.

Remus paled at all of this.  
Severus could see it on his husband’s face that he genuinely had absolutely no idea just how abhorrent of a person Sirius Black truly was... made worse whenever there were moments in these confessions where James Potter and Peter Pettigrew would, at times, help Black in his conquests.

The biggest ‘prize’ of Black’s, spoken in his own words;  
“Being the first to fuck Snape’s tight arse bloody! So is to put him in his place! All with the backing from Albus Dumbledore!”  
He sounded like a maniac who just got high on some powerful drug.

Safe to say court was put into remission for the rest of the day – and prompted a fair number of Slytherins calling for Sirius Black’s head!  
Orion and Walburga Black denounced their eldest son and removed whatever protection he may have still had through the family ties; meaning whatever happens to Sirius Black, he would have no-one from the Black family to help him out of it.

He would be given his sentence at the end of the trial, for it seems there was much to figure out in the appropriate penalty would be.  
The same would be for James Potter, as he, too, and his actions were just as nasty, but supposedly ‘minor’ compared to what Black had done.  
How this was seen as logical, neither Severus, nor Remus, could figure out, but they both agreed that maybe, just maybe, justice will actually be done here.

Pettigrew was given his punishment after his questioning, similar to that of Lily Evans, only... he wasn’t really given community service, instead he had his wand snapped and was given over to the Goblins to work in the bowels of Gringotts Bank for the rest of his sorry years.

As for Albus Dumbledore, the many times he had been called up upon the stand a few times.  
The list of everything that he, personally had done, or was involved in;

It was he who persuaded the extremely high voting for the law to pass for male bearers to be unable to stop the sires of their children from having access;

“I just wish I had of thought of closing that marriage loophole that allowed Mr Snape to take up a partner of his choosing,” Dumbledore says.  
“Why? What do you have against male bearers? Or against Severus Snape, for that matter?”

“I have nothing against male bearers, they’re just as vital to our race as the women, so we can survive and thrive. But they were allowed to be given choices over whether they ought to use their abilities to become pregnant or not, and that would have spelled disaster, when it is known that male bearers do not produce squibs, unlike the female counterparts. Male bearers are also less likely to go to Muggles, as their magical core isn’t compatible with a non-magic one. Even if there have been cases of them going to Muggleborns, which is unsavoury to even think about.

“I have nothing against Muggleborns, but they have their place, none of which belongs with male bearers. Thankfully Miss Evans saw reason to that when she finally ended her friendship with the Snape boy.

“As for Severus Snape, well... his entire family line was once rich for the taking when it came to both male and female bearing. That was, at least, they chose to deny my proposal to one of their male bearers... funny how fast many branches of a single family tree can break off until there is only one remaining... and forcing that single girl to wed some drunken schmuck and ensured that whatever wealth and titles she would have been entitled to was denied to her, because it was seen as nonexistent with the right false documents and persuasive words, spells and potions to keep it all covered.

“Of course, it would have denied the son she was able to have, but he would have gotten them all if he was to successfully become pregnant, which would have forced him to accept the paternal father - or fathers in this case – little did the buggers know that neither would have been claiming him, as another way to make a male bearer theirs is by killing the siring father and take over the role, which was I had planned on doing.

“But of course the stupid boy had to go ruining it all by speaking up and pressing charges, and worse of all, taking a werewolf for a husband! I know that’s not illegal, but still! The bloody beast nearly killed him a couple of years back!

“Had I known that Potter and Black would have been successful straight away with their siring, I would have killed the pair on the spot, before taking Snape. But because pregnancy isn’t yet determined until at least a few weeks after intercourse, well... guess I wasn’t wanting to wait when I saw him on that bed, all naked and helplessly trying to get away.”

When Dumbledore was asked why – though the evidence of his actions were beyond startling now – all the old man would say was; “To ensure that the sole Prince linage was mine to control, as well as the heir of either Potter, or Black, would have likely to have succeeded in implanting within the bearer’s womb. Especially Potter, as he was the last of his own line... until now.”

Severus had subconsciously placed his hand protectively over his swelling abdomen; unmistakably with utter horror in what he had heard.

His other hand was clutching Remus’s; it was hard to tell who had the tighter grip at that moment, because he could sense the equally knocked for six and disgust radiating from his partner, because Remus, not even thinking, put his free hand over the hand Severus had on his belly, where the babies were nestled within.  
A clear indicator on just how just as protective he was of them.

The whole trial had gone for three weeks, though it felt like it was a mash up of one.  
It was upon the final day when the verdicts were read out.

Many involved were given community services, with strong restrictions to their wand use. Or they had their wands snapped and given to an area where they were needed, such as janitor duty, labour in Gringotts or St Mungo’s Hospital.  
As for the ones who had done the most heinous...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay punishment time... I am only give over Dumbledore, Potter and Black - since Evans and Pettigrew have already gotten their verdicts, and it's basically these three that this fiction seems to be centring upon.
> 
> James Potter;  
A) Life in Azkaban  
B) Expelled from the Wizard World, having his wand snapped and all.  
C) Dementor's Kiss  
(Added that all of his fortunes and titles will be going to his unborn heir)
> 
> Sirius Black;  
A) Stripped of his magical core entirely, reducing him to spend the rest of his life in is animagus form  
B) Dementor's Kiss  
C) Have his entire memory wiped clean and tossed out of the Magical World without a single clue who he was.  
(Added that whatever entitlements he may have had would have gone to Regulus, though a portion would likely go to his unborn heir).
> 
> Albus Dumbledore;  
A) Dementor's Kiss  
B) Death Sentence - voter's choice on what this might be  
C) Stripped of everything from his wand to his magical core and memory - practically obliviated to the extreme.  
(Added that everything would go to Aberforth).
> 
> PLUS this chapter may be the one where Severus may get to know what he is carrying in terms of the genders of his babies. So added bonus vote, what is Severus having?  
1) Two girls  
2) Two boys  
3) A boy and a girl
> 
> VOTING HAS ENDED - EARLY I KNOW, BUT I WILL BE GIVING A REASON FOR THIS AND AN UPDATE


	10. Sentencing and Finding Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Potter, Black and Dumbledore all receive their fates.  
Severus gets what belongs to him and he finds out the genders of his children.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RESULTS
> 
> James Potter - (Added that all of his fortunes and titles will be going to his unborn heir)  
A) Life in Azkaban - IIIIII = 6  
**B) Expelled from the Wizard World, having his wand snapped and all. - IIIIII = 6***  
C) Dementor's Kiss - I = 1
> 
> Sirius Black - (Added that whatever entitlements he may have had would have gone to Regulus, though a portion would likely go to his unborn heir).  
A) Stripped of his magical core entirely, reducing him to spend the rest of his life in is Animagus form- III = 3  
**B) Dementor's Kiss - IIIIII = 6**  
C) Have his entire memory wiped clean and tossed out of the Magical World without a single clue who he was. - IIII = 4
> 
> Albus Dumbledore - (Added that everything would go to Aberforth).  
A) Dementor's Kiss - III = 3  
B) Death Sentence - voter's choice on what this might be - IIII = 4  
** C) Stripped of everything from his wand to his magical core and memory - practically obliviated to the extreme. - IIIIII = 6**
> 
> Severus’s Babies  
1) Two girls  
2) Two boys - II = 2  
**3) A boy and a girl - IIIIIIIIII = 10**
> 
> * meaning that this was the sentence chosen after so much thinking and mulling over. Hope it satisfies.
> 
> Found out that I did give James a middle name 'Hardwin' not 'Fleamont' so I fixed this up.

Chapter 10  
Sentencing and Finding Out

Remus and Severus sat and listened intently to the many verdicts that had been read out for those who have been judged and convicted for their crimes. Eagerly waiting for the ones they wanted to learn the outcomes of most of all.

“James Hardwin Potter,” the judge spoke in stern, professional tone, not giving away any real emotion. Though it was very underlining on how disappointed he was coming across as he did speak. “Much has been discussed on how to deal with your case and what punishment would suit the best. The convictions against you are very dire indeed, so much that there was not a chance we couldn’t just give you a light penalty. It came down to two choices and each of them may have fit when it came to the final decision, we, that is what I and the rest of the conviction party believed.

“At the end of it all, it all went to one clear solution, and one that is perhaps the harshest we can sum up with.

“James Fleamont Potter, I hereby sentence you to expulsion from the Wizarding World for the rest of your days. Your wand will be handed over and snapped, you will be given a lump sum, muggle identifications and so forth to help you in some way, but once that is done, you’re on your own.

“Your titles and heritance have officially been stripped, they will be bestowed upon your heir once he or she is born, by which will be under the control of his or her maternal father and his spouse until the child turns seventeen under the United Kingdom’s law, which will pass on to whichever location they choose to reside, with agreement of the Ministries and IWC.

“Your magical core will be stripped, just to ensure that you cannot gain any access of our world. You are also forbidden to try and seek out your heir, as the decision was made by Severus Snape, with the strong backing from his spouse. Just be lucky that it wasn’t life imprisonment... as that was the other option we were looking at for you, Mr Potter.”

The hammer slammed down hard, making the decision final.

James Potter just sat in the stand, looking dumbfounded, not sure how to even move, until Aurors came to take each of his arms and yank him up to take him away.  
“Are you going to be okay with that decision?” Remus mutters to Severus.

“Suppose I have to be,” Severus replies, truthfully unsure how to feel about the sentence. Potter was still going to be roaming free, but at the same time... he had lost everything to the child he forcefully sired and was growing steadily within Severus’s womb, he was no longer able to be among the Wizard World and the young man had absolutely no rights to be in contact with Severus, or his heir. Guess there was some comfort in that, at least. “What about you?” he decided to ask Remus.  
Remus did have to think on his own thoughts on this. “Potter is still going to suffer, if anything this might be the better over life in prison. Will he sink or swim in the Muggle World? I am unsure, and... I’d rather not worry too much unless it’s needed.”

Severus could hear the small pain and regret in his husband’s voice, in this he gave Remus’s hand a small squeeze. He knew that this was still painful for Remus, no matter how this went.

During this exchange of words, Sirius Black was dragged and placed on to the stand.  
The judge didn’t waste any time with this one.

“There has been no doubt that trying to come up with the right conviction for you has been that of a challenge, Mr Black,” he began. “But! It all came down to the safety of others and there was only one course of action that made sense for someone who is a great risk and danger to others.

“We certainly cannot have you free, or even risk the idea of you ever becoming free, in case you dare try and harm others, or worse, break the orders of restraint that have been placed against you by many, including a Miss Carson, a Mr Baylor and your attempt to try and contact Mr Snape.

“We cannot trust that you won’t try and make contact. Nor can we trust that you would be suited for life in prison, nor simply stripped of your magical core. Leaving us with no other option but to sentence you to undergo the Dementor’s Kiss!”

“_No_! _**No**_! _**Anything**_ but that!” Sirius screams, face of utter horror.__

_ _ “Any titles you may have had have been stripped and will go on to the next in line, your brother, Regulus Arcturus Black. However, Orion and Walburga Black have agreed that a good portion of heritance will go toward your unborn heir, with the hope that this will help ease any tension your shame would have bought upon the family from your actions. With the promise that should anything happen to Regulus Black; the titles will go on to the heir, if there is no heir from Regulus himself.”_ _

_ _ Sirius thrashed and struggled against the many hands that were carting him out of the courtroom. Begging and screaming._ _

_ _ “_**No! No!**_”_ _

_ _ But Severus couldn’t bring himself to feel any ounce of sympathy for the man. He may be carrying his child, but as far as Severus was concerned, Sirius Black was no father! He didn’t deserve this role. He had a pang of sympathy for Regulus and Mr and Mrs Black, as they were still the Uncle and Grandparents... and he had always been friends with Regulus... and he didn’t want to..._ _

__ _ “Remus, if it is okay with you... I would still like for Orion and Walburga to still know their grandchild? And Regulus to know his nephew or niece,” he speaks._  
“We will find and make an arrangement when all this is done,” Remus replies, seeing just how this felt important to his husband, and could understand the reasons behind it.  
Severus was grateful. 

_ _ Finally...  
“Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, I am not going to beat about the bush with you. You were very, very close to receiving a death sentence! An extremely rare choice of punishment as the last time we had to carry out a capital punishment was almost seventy years ago! You were also facing the same fate as Mr Sirius Orion Black in the form of the Dementor’s Kiss._ _

_ _ “However, we found a more... suiting punishment for you, one that is perhaps worse than the Dementor’s Kiss, or even a Death Sentence._ _

_ _ “Albus Dumbledore, I hereby sentence you to having your entire magical core and your memory stripped and obliviated! You will become nothing more than a mere shadow of what you once were. You will also be placed into a specialised location to where you will stay for the rest of your days, unable to have any contact whatsoever with the outside world._ _

_ _ “Your heritance and certain titles will pass over to your brother, Aberforth Clarence Willem Bruce Dumbledore.  
“Take him away!”_ _

__ _ No doubt a lot of commotion came out from this decision._  
Some wanted the judge’s head on a spike, others were agreeing with the penalty.  
Dumbledore, himself, went away quietly... not putting up a fight... looking emotionless. 

__ _ “We have to leave Japan,” Severus suddenly said._  
Remus gives him a small furrow of the brow, wanting to know what Severus meant.  
Severus was looking rather unnerved and extremely apprehensive, it was written all over him. 

__ _ “Okay,” was all Remus could say, he wasn’t going to question this instinctual gut feeling his partner was having. “Where do you want to go?”_  
This stalled the now suddenly frightened pregnant teen for a moment.  
“I... I don’t know!”  
It was then when Auror Moody came into the room they were in. 

_ _ “Mr Moody -” Severus was about to say, only for the Auror to hold his gnarled hand up.  
“As far as we know your location has not been breached, but we were already in the process of having you relocated once the trial was over and done with, as we have been under the suspicion that people would be causing an uproar and wanting blood for the simple fact people had the gall to stand up for what needed to be done for a very long time.”_ _

_ _ “Dumbledore is going to plan something. Or he already has,” said Severus, panicked. “I can... I just... know...”_ _

_ _ Moody spoke in a manner that was to help keep things composed; “Try and calm down, sonny, while we are making absolute that whatever plans he may have are dismantled, we have had plans to ensure that every possibility is met with a solution that is beneficial to those who need protection._ _

_ _ “On top of that fast new protection laws are about to be signed off, including some changes, to help give more rights to maternal parents, male bearers in particular. We are also in the process of having your titles and heritance all signed, sealed and ready to be handed over to you, now that we have managed to get into every single one of Albus Dumbledore’s vaults and get every piece of information and secrets he had been working on, or had managed to infiltrate throughout either with the British Ministry or Hogwarts, whatever he was able to get his hands into and meddle with for his own gain.  
“I strongly suggest that you start packing to be ready to go at any moment. Madam Pomfrey will be giving you, Severus, a full check up so is to make sure that we can make sure that we take the correct measures to transfer you safely to the new location.”_ _

_ _ “What about the Yoshida family?” Remus asks, not wanting them to come to harm.  
“Do not worry about them, they will be protected,” Moody assured._ _

_ _###_ _

_ _An hour later, whilst the pair was in the midst of packing Madam Pomfrey arrived with two Healers who had been part of the team in regards to making sure Severus and his unborn babies were getting through the pregnancy safely and healthily._ _

_ _ “As usual, we’re going to be having you weighed, measure your tummy and the rest of it,” she speaks after the hellos were over and done with, handing Severus a little Erlenmeyer flask. “Including the much essential urine sample.”_ _

_ _ Severus groaned as he took the flask and went to the bathroom to do just that. While he understood that the Healers wanted to make sure that he wasn’t with any urinary infections and the like that could bring risk to his pregnancy, it was the whole trying to make sure it was mid-stream that was pretty annoying. He certainly respected those who’ve dealt with pregnancy before he did, male and female, perhaps more toward the females, because damn... one would think being a bloke it’d be easy... nope!_ _

_ _ While Severus was busy in the bathroom, Remus speaks of his concerns for his partner to the Matron._ _

_ _ “I am worried about what all of this stress maybe doing to him,” he says. “Particularly when he started to go into a panic wanting to bolt out of this safe house. Is there a way to keep him from becoming too anxious? Or have his mind away from all of what had just happened? Even more with this instinct I guess he is having that something bad is going to happen, I worry for his and his babies’ health and safety.”_ _

_ _ Madam Pomfrey nods and listens._ _

_ _ “That is why Aurors Moody and Tyrone are having you both prepped and ready to be transferred, because they know of areas of which will remove you, especially for Severus’s sake, from the chaos that is happening, or about to happen._ _

_ _ “You will find a lot of pregnancies may come with this extra sensitivity, and seeing the way Dumbledore had reacted to his sentencing, it’s fair to say that Severus is not wrong in feeling the way he does. He is scared, and has every right to be. We do not know what is truly going to happen now; however, we can do what we can to ensure that Severus, and any other male bearer, pregnant or not, is placed into safety, but still have freedoms.  
“I am proud on the fact that you are looking out for Severus, Remus, and his children, he needs that.”_ _

_ _ “I made a promise, Madam Pomfrey,” says Remus.  
“Why are all the male bearers being put into safety?”_ _

_ _ Severus had come out, holding the little flask containing the yellow liquid that was his pee._ _

_ _ “Precaution,” says Madam Pomfrey, retrieving the flask and setting it into a special box and tapping her wand upon various points to activate it. “It was an agreed arrangement among those who have worked to make this whole thing happen, some of them have already been put into safe zones. We knew that whatever happened to Dumbledore, it wouldn’t have mattered what he was sentenced with, people who have been blinded by his ‘greater good’ manipulations, or truly see him as nothing but a god figure, would stop at nothing to defy the changes and such, making things extremely dangerous for many.  
“We’re not just securing male bearers, we’ve also been protecting girls and women too, as we know some of them have become partnered to male bearers, and aren’t ‘traditional’ in their roles, as you know may in these circumstances.”_ _

_ _ Remus and Severus both knew what Madam Pomfrey was speaking about. In some cases, if a female pairs with a male bearer, she might end up being in the position to be the one ‘creating sperm’ to pass on to her male bearing partner. Many greedy males who believe a females role is to be like the male bearers and carry and birth babies, hate this and aren’t very well open minded on the prospect. The ‘female sires’ can be in just as much danger as the male bearers._ _

_ _ By the way the results have come to play, it was downright scary._ _

_ _ “No infections, which is good,” the Matron comments on the results she was given from the urine sample, sounding very pleased._ _

_ _ After having his weight and blood pressure and temperature taken, Severus got on to the bed so Madam Pomfrey and the Healers could examine his now popped tummy. It was still ‘small’ in ways, but it was hard to miss now._ _

_ _ With careful precision Madam Pomfrey and the Healers gently used their wands so they could summon the ultrasound spell, where Severus would be able to have a nice glimpse of his two children. This wasn’t the first time this charm had been cast, as he remembers seeing them at eight weeks, when they looked almost alien with oversized heads and tiny stubs._ _

_ _ But now he could see the remarkable difference now that he was at 16 weeks._ _

_ _ Their hands and feet were more developed; their heads weren’t as big, looking more and more like little humans. Their teeny ears, sealed eyes and one of them was looking like they had taken on Severus’s hooked nose, he wasn’t too sure how to feel about that, but it was still very early yet, the unborn was still growing, so it might be as prominent as it may appear now._ _

_ _ The other that couldn’t be missed as the obvious visual with one of them._ _

__ _ “I am guessing that one is a boy?” Severus curiously enquires._  
“Appears so, did you wish to know the genders of your children?” one of the Healers replies.  
“If able,” Severus admits. 

_ _ While Madam Pomfrey was concentrating on examining the babies’ tiny little hearts and other necessary checks, such as kidneys and brains, and the third nurse was on the placentas, wombs and running a back sweep of Pomfrey’s checks, the offering Healer was able to do a little swivel of her own wand, without too much interference, so the maternal father could see for himself on what he would be expecting to have._ _

_ _ There wasn’t a chance of missing the little penis and testicles of the boy twin now, while the other revealed to be a girl, nestled nice and snug against her brother._ _

_ _ “Pigeon pair,” Remus comments, fascinated by the sight. He had been holding Severus’s hand and felt the happiness coming from him. “Your pigeon pair, Sev.”  
Severus shakes his head, firming his hold on his husband’s hand. “Our pigeon pair.”_ _

_ _ Remus was humbled and grateful to be acknowledged for what he was to Severus. More than being a husband out of convenience and a stand in paternal father. Severus meant his words._ _

_ _ Positive results Severus and his two children.  
“We will likely do another ultrasound in about four to five weeks,” one of the Healers informs. “Which I am sure you’ll be looking forward to.”_ _

_ _ Severus was certainly looking forward to seeing his babies again. Also glad that everything was going the way they ought to.  
It was also when Aurors Moody and Tyrone had returned._ _

_ _ “I believe you know now on how this works,” says Tyrone, who set up the map, only this time a lot of areas were zoned off, while others were circled with the word ‘safe’ inside of the circles._ _

__ _ There were six all up._  
“The difference with this map is that while there are several other locations we could relocate you, these ones each have a property that is owned by you, Severus,” Moody explains.  
“Won’t that just bring trouble to the doorstep?” Severus immediately asks, afraid of the thought.  
The Aurors shook their heads. 

_ _ Moody says; “No, because we’ll be sealing your name and magic into these documents that are specifically to do with these properties and your ownership over them. Once that is complete, the locations will become nonexistent to those who thought they knew where to look.”_ _

_ _ He says this as Tyrone now pulls out a scroll that bore a crowned crow in flight – the Prince family symbol.  
In writing, when Severus was able to read it, it explained his inheritance and titles._ _

_ _ Placing his signature via a special pen that had the writer put his name down with his own blood. The difference with this from the infamous black quill Severus had heard about was that this one didn’t hurt and scare, instead the white quill gave a more tingle sensation, like it was healing over the second the blood was coming from the tip._ _

_ _ Once signed and sealed, Severus didn’t feel too much different. But, he was glad to have received something that was rightfully his and his mother’s in the first place._ _

_ _ He did ask why his mother couldn’t take the titles._ _

__ _ “Because didn’t believe that she ought to have them, they belong to you and she wants to keep it that way,” he was told by Tyrone._  
Back to the present, Severus was now back at looking at the map, holding the paintballs, ready to throw them.  
He still hoped beyond hope, that no-one will find him and Remus and their children once this is done. 

_ _ Severus carefully aimed and threw the first paintball..._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The six areas of where the properties are located... I have added 10, the top six are the locations of the properties, so choose SIX and once chosen, please choose ONE number between 1 to 10 that is with the properties, for where you wish to send Severus and Remus.  
(I am only giving the country and what the property type is, as still trying to figure out the actual names of the areas within the countries, if that make sense)
> 
> A) 1) Ireland - Irish Farmland  
B) 2) Austria - Manor  
C) 3) Portugal - Villa  
D) 4) Fiji - Island  
E) 5) Germany - Mansion  
F) 6) Denmark - Villa  
G) 7) Australia - Farmland  
H) 8) France - château  
I) 9) Belgium - manor  
J) 10) New Zealand - Farmland
> 
> At this point I am not giving an end date to the voting. The reason is because due to some development in the real world, I am officially on waiting game for my son to arrive - long story short, we had a slight scare where he was looking to come early, so the doctors have done what they can to slow down just enough to do their bit to make sure bubs arrives safely with little troubles in case he does come before 37 weeks (and being I have a history of premmie babies, this isn't really new to me).
> 
> So for now voting is 'open' until I can get around to writing the next chapter - which could be a week or even two, we'll see how things go, but there will be enough time to cast your votes in.
> 
> Do not worry this story will continue, obviously, lol.


	11. A Pleasant Change

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Results - chosen how the count came up as, from the location and property, to where Remus and Severus were to end up;
> 
> Locations and Countries  
A) 1) Ireland - Irish Farmland = I - 1   
**B) 2) Austria - Manor = II - 2**  
C) 3) Portugal - Villa   
**D) 4) Fiji - Island = II - 2 + I = 1**  
E) 5) Germany - Mansion   
**F) 6) Denmark - Villa = I - 1 + I = 1**  
**G) 7) Australia - Farmland = II - 2**   
_**H) 8) France - château = III - 3 + II = 2**_  
I) 9) Belgium - manor I 1   
**J) 10) New Zealand - Farmland = III - 3 + I = 1******

Chapter 11  
A Pleasant Change

By the end of the tossing of the paintballs, Severus had hit Grimaud, France twice. Asperup, Denmark; Kumeu, New Zealand and a Fijian island were the other three that got hit, leaving Vienna, Austria and Western Australia, Australia untouched.

“Looks more like a villa than a chateau,” Severus comments when he sees the photos of the French property.

“Are you certain that no-one will find us?” Remus questioned, frowning with concern. “France is still pretty close to England.”  
“France maybe close, but remember, unless Severus gives out permitted access, no-one will be able to enter the property, and no-one will be able to plot it on a map,” Auror Tyrone reminds him.

“So if there is an off chance Dumbledore has planned something?” Severus went to inquire.  
“He would have a mighty tough time locating you, and the place will have other security in place as well, just to be safe.”  
“Seen to personally by Tyrone, Pomfrey and myself,” Moody confirms. “We bought Madam Pomfrey into it, mainly because of the need to assure you are still accessible during the rest of your pregnancy.”  
Severus understood.

“Once you’ve entered the property, everything should run smoothly from there on. You will be able to change the property how you see fit,” Moody adds. “Including staying there permanently if that is how you foresee yourself. This is the same for the rest of the properties that is under your name. It is just unfortunate that the one on the English and Scottish border isn’t advisable to be at this point.”

This was of no surprise to Severus, he knew that there were seven properties, not six, under his name, but also knew full well on why he couldn’t go to the seventh. It would be far too dangerous and he didn’t want to risk any chance of having his children taken away from him. They were his (and Remus’s) children! No matter what!

Frankly, the young wizard would be just fine if he didn’t go back to live in Great Britain, if truth be told. It would mean that his son and daughter would face the possibility of not attending Hogwarts, but that is a chance he was willing to make. He knew that there were other ways of getting his children the requirements to become accomplished in their own right where magic practice was concerned, so, while he did think with a slight pang of not knowing which house they might be sorted into, it wasn’t something that he was going to dwell on much.

Thirty or so minutes later, Severus and Remus were fully ready to be transferred over to the Villa-Chateau property.  
There was no wasting time...

###

“Whoa!” says Remus.  
Whoa, indeed.

He and Severus were impressed by the photos, sure, but it seemed that the photos of the property didn’t give justice to the sheer awe of the place as a whole. Everything was clean and pristine and overall welcoming; from the dark tiled floors to the soft scent of lavender and rose coming from somewhere in the vicinity.

Lavish looking pool area and the lush, plentiful gardens that were about outside; Severus could identify all of the plants, flowers, trees and so forth that were perfect for potion ingredients, pleasing him greatly, as it meant that he would save a fair amount in dollars just from the garden alone. He also spotted that there was plenty of room to place some more if and when he needed to.

Another place they found was a perfect location for Remus during the phase of the full moon. It was a spacious room that could be easily modified into a safe room with re-enforced doors or whatever it needed to keep Remus safe from breaking out and be sound-proofed.

The property came with House Elves, who had been keeping everything spick and speck and when they saw their new Masters, (upon entry, Severus automatically gave Remus not only access, but ability to have shared ownership, being that they were in a marriage now, and Severus not only needed Remus, but wanted him, too, so the Elves were straight to the point in identifying them both as their Masters). They were obedient in giving their dutiful bows and offers of what they would be happy to do.

What didn’t go amiss was that the house was nicely decorated with Christmas items, including a few small trees here and there, and a nice large six foot tall one in the living area.

“I nearly forgot Christmas was coming,” Severus mutters.  
Remus picked up on how sad his husband sounded on this realisation.  
“Are you okay?” he asks.

Severus wanted to say yes, but he just shakes his head. “Christmas was never really a time for joy for me. Every year I would hope for a single day where I wasn’t hearing about how my father got into a drunken rampage, or be harassed by... them.”  
Remus didn’t have to ask who ‘them’ was, for he knew.  
“And... perhaps sees a present under the tree,” Severus mutters.  
“You mean you never received a single present?”

Severus shook his head glumly. “The last time I ever got anything for either Christmas, or even my birthday, was when I was like six years old. Dad was always spending money on liquor, not really leaving much for food and other stuff we needed, and whenever Mum would dare to do what needed to, Dad would fly off the handle; speaking as though Mum had no right to get the basics, and has the audacity to whinge when there is no food in the place.  
“Then when it came to Hogwarts, I was just grateful in knowing I was going to get a decent meal, though Lucius would take me to his Manor home and make sure I had more than a good meal. I don’t think I really thought of gifts by then, just having a safe place to get away was enough.”

Remus could understand, knowing what he knew now. It explained why every Christmas Potter, Black and Pettigrew would stay around, except for one Christmas, where Black and Potter both had family obligations to attend to... so Remus was told.  
“Maybe... maybe this year might be different?” Remus then says.  
A small smile went on Severus’s lips. “Maybe,” he agrees.

###

Severus woke to a funny fluttering feeling, immediately his hand went straight to his belly.  
Before now, these feelings were very faint, barely noticeable, but now...

A smile spread upon his lips when he felt the brush along his belly against his palm, then another one, followed by a swift prodding elsewhere within him.  
“Remus,” he whispers.  
“Hmm?”  
Before Remus could fully open his eyes, Severus grabbed one of his hands and placed it on the protruding belly.  
“What...?” he went to ask.  
Only to be cut off by the slight tickle like sensation and a hard prod.

Remus lit up at this; “Well, good morning to you, too,” he says, before leaning in and kissing the tummy.  
Severus rests a hand on Remus’s head, pleased on how much his husband was willing to interact with their children. Remus was still very respectful to Severus, now and again wanting to be sure, but this was one of those times where Severus truly felt Remus’s confidence in knowing that he was okay with this showing through.  
If anything, Severus loved Remus touching and kissing his belly, speaking to it. Something he didn’t know could, or would, happen, or something he would even like at all.

Remus would always move up and lightly kiss Severus on the cheek, but this morning was a little different. Severus didn’t want to be kissed on the cheek, instead when Remus moved up to do this, he moved his head just enough and with care, leaning forward to have his lips touch Remus’s.  
Remus could feel Severus’s hand rest against the back of his head, sensing that he wanted to prolong this a little; he wasn’t denied this request.

“Merry Christmas, Remus,” he then hears when they part.  
“Merry Christmas to you, too, Severus.”  
More movement from within Severus’s tummy caused them to chuckle.  
“Not even born yet, and already excited about today,” Severus says, trying to sound joyous enough.

Remus takes his hand and gets him to follow to one of the library, where one of the smaller trees happened to be, under, in and around it was a whole array of wrapped and bagged presents.

Severus stopped dead at the sight of it.  
He could feel Remus wrapping his arms around his waist and hear him speaking; “I wrote to Lucius Malfoy, he managed to speak to the Slytherins who kept their word in loyalties to you and your children, so, while they had to pass them to Moody, Tyrone and Pomfrey, let’s just say this is one Christmas where you deserve to be happy, Severus.”

Severus turned to face Remus. “You did this for me?”  
“Yes,” said Remus, unapologetically.  
Unable to find words, Severus just hugs his husband tightly.

Remus rubs Severus’s back, knowing that he did the right thing. He was saddened by what he had heard with Severus not having good Christmases each and every year for so many years, that he just couldn’t bear the thought of it being the same for this one. Also a reminder how fortunate Remus had been, himself, he had parents who cared and... Well... he’s no longer friends with them anymore... but... guess there was a bittersweet overtone to that thought.

Now, there was a different reason to still have Christmas cheer.  
Severus didn’t know where to even start.  
“There are some here for you, too, Remus,” he said, after a good scan of some of the ones he could see.  
Okay, that did surprise Remus a little, as he wasn’t even expecting anything this year.

He saw that they were from some of the same Slytherins who vowed to keep Severus and his children safe... seems they were willing expand their words to the one who stepped up to protect him just as much by marrying Severus and claiming the children as his own, to ensure they stayed with their maternal father.

Remus was a little unsure at first, thinking they were wanting to curse him, only to have his mind put at ease when he opened the first little gift bag that was from Lucius Malfoy and his fiancée, Narcissa, to find a simple gold Celtic Trinity Knot, and a note to explain that he will have their backing from this time forward, making him the only werewolf they’re willing to place trust in; and making that the others knew of this, too, because it was Remus who Severus reached out to when he needed someone and didn’t know who to turn to.

A simple gift, but one that meant a great deal to Remus, knowing that the Malfoys, of all people, were willing to put some of their dislike toward werewolves aside, because they were very quick to realise how much Severus was safer with him, over certain others now.

It was the same token from Orion and Walburga Black, sending a goblet with the family crest on it, with the words; ‘By taking on the role as paternal father of our grandchild, you are hereby an honorary member of the Black Family.’

Remus wasn’t too sure how to feel about that, but when Severus saw this note, he was smiling and nodding. Even Regulus had sent a gift; it was a bottle of Firewhisky, but... hey... the acknowledgement was there.

Severus had made the point after the transfer to keep in contact with the rest of the Blacks, because he knew that, despite their harsh views on things at times, they weren’t bad people, just come off that way to those who didn’t, or weren’t, looking deep enough. Plus he and Regulus are friends, that hadn’t changed... though he thought it would after the whole speaking up thing, but it didn’t.

The proof was in the pudding with them acknowledging Remus into the fold, plus their gifts that were for not just Severus, but for their unborn children.  
The Blacks weren’t going to exclude Potter’s offspring, so Severus had discovered. They knew there was to be a boy and a girl, they were brother and sister, regardless of who sired who – and that won’t be answered until the pregnancy had progressed just over twenty weeks, and that will be upon the next check up.

Among the gifts there were a good deal of baby items, including clothes, bottles and even toys. The things Severus liked were the two baby record books for when the twins were born, and a baby name book. He didn’t even know what names to even give to his children yet, so this was going to help.

Remus grinned seeing Severus beaming.  
Then came the last present;  
Severus was surprised to see who it was from.  
He read the letter first;

_My Severus,_  
_I wish I could have changed things for the better much sooner. Your grandfather would have done anything to rectify the wrongdoings that had been done against our family, or any of the Prince line for that matter, if knew who to trust._  
_I am so sorry that you had to endure the upbringing that you had, Severus. Being trapped and knowing any attempt to escape – and there have been many of them – would be fraught with backlash and punishment, not only from your father, but from others as well._  
_When I heard of what had happened to you, the first thing I wanted to do was leave the house and go straight to you. My heart hurts knowing that you, my son, was harmed with such cruelty, hurts just as much knowing that I still am not there for you at this time. Please know that I do hope that you, and your children, my grandchildren, are to remain forever safe._  
_I give these to you, as they were a few of the items I was able to keep safe in hopes to be able to pass them on, as it is tradition whenever a member of the Prince family line becomes comes into child-bearing._  
_You are my son, Severus Alexander, and I will always love you,_  
_Mum._

The gift Eileen had given to her son was a specialised frame that held fifteen photos – the first was of Eileen herself bearing a bump, the next was Severus just born, with photos of the boy at every year of his life up until he was thirteen years old.  
Engraved on top was Severus’s name, date of birth, time of birth, as well as his birth weight, length, and head circumference  
Adding to this were two more of these frames, both empty and ready to bear the names of each of his two children.  
With these frames were scrap books of the photos of Severus that weren’t in the frames, but part of the ‘collection’, plus empty ones ready to be filled up.

“Are you okay, Severus?” Remus couldn’t help noticing Severus was looking rather mixed.  
“I didn’t know Mum had these,” Severus confesses, looking at Remus. “Dad told me that there were never any photos of me, because I was too ugly for them. Guess Mum had her reasons to hide them.”  
“Your Dad can go suck on a mandrake,” Remus comments.  
Severus saw the amusement in the words.

They spent the rest of Christmas day trying to figure out where to put everything, as Severus hadn’t even chosen the right room to put the nursery yet, and taking turns looking up names in the baby name book.  
For the first time, in a long time, Severus really enjoyed Christmas, though it was only with Remus, (and his unborn children), it was still a day he would look back with pleasant memories.

The following day they were woken up to an owl hooting and dropping a newspaper on the foot of their bed.  
Remus blanched at the headlines, Severus went very, very quiet...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What are the Headlines? - CHOOSE THREE, TOP THREE ARE THE HEADLINES
> 
> A) ALBUS DUMBLEDORE ESCAPED! NOW SUSPECTED OF MURDERS...
> 
> B) SIRIUS BLACK IS ROAMING ABOUT AFTER ESCAPING WHAT WAS ALBUS DUMBLEDORE'S ORIGINAL SENTENCE. HOW DID THIS HAPPEN?
> 
> C) BODY OF WOMAN FOUND! BELIEVED TO BE THAT OF EILEEN SNAPE (NEE PRINCE).
> 
> D) MALE BEARERS, WEDDED OR NOT, MUST BE NOW REGISTERED AND ALL BIRTHS RECORDED UNDER NEW LAWS THAT HAD PASSED
> 
> E) VOLDEMORT ANNOUNCES MARRIAGE TO  
1) Albus Dumbledore  
2) Sirius Black
> 
> F) VOLDEMORT DECLARES PLEDGE OF PROTECTION OVER MALE BEARERS
> 
> \- the stories behind these headlines will be written up within the next chapter.
> 
> There is going to be a bit of a time jump, fast forwarding to a few months:  
Meaning there are going to be TWO BONUS VOTES ^_^
> 
> Bonus Vote One;  
Severus will have learned who sired who with of his unborn twins?
> 
> Boy;  
1 - James Potter  
2 - Sirius Black
> 
> Girl;  
3 - James Potter  
4 - Sirius Black
> 
> Bonus Vote Two:  
Severus and Remus are still trying to decide on names for the children.  
So this is simply to find out the top ten names for each - and from there will be making up the first and middle name combinations.  
They're going to go under the last name 'Snape' because Remus took it as his 'married name', to drive home his promise to standby his husband and there was nothing saying that the male bearer had to go under the spouse's name.
> 
> PICK 10 OF YOUR FAVOURITES FROM EACH  
Boy;  
A) Damien  
B) Morgan  
C) Anthony  
D) Julian  
E) Marcus  
F) Raphael  
G) Sebastian  
H) Daniel  
I) Zachariah  
J) Reuben  
K) Levi  
L) Kaiden  
M) Noah  
N) Alexander  
O) Nicholas  
P) Elijah  
Q) Connor  
R) Riley  
S) Aries  
T) Mathias
> 
> Girl;  
A) Alexis  
B) Victoria  
C) Serena  
D) Ashlyn  
E) Serena  
F) Aurora  
G) Marie  
H) Athena  
I) Sophie  
J) Estelle  
K) Tamsin  
L) Willow  
M) Celeste  
N) Michelle  
O) Nova  
P) Callisto  
Q) Imogen  
R) Katia  
S) Diana  
T) Brienna


	12. Blaring Headlines and Time Moved on a Little

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The results- I couldn't wait another couple of days to write this chapter and it may be a week or two (or longer) before I get to the next chapter. (Still on a timer where I have no idea when the countdown is gonna stop).
> 
> What are the Headlines?  
**A) ALBUS DUMBLEDORE ESCAPED! NOW SUSPECTED OF MURDERS... - IIIIIIIII = 9**  
B) SIRIUS BLACK IS ROAMING ABOUT AFTER ESCAPING WHAT WAS ALBUS DUMBLEDORE'S ORIGINAL SENTENCE. HOW DID THIS HAPPEN? - II = 2  
**C) BODY OF WOMAN FOUND! BELIEVED TO BE THAT OF EILEEN SNAPE (NEE PRINCE). - IIIIIII = 7**  
D) MALE BEARERS, WEDDED OR NOT, MUST BE NOW REGISTERED AND ALL BIRTHS RECORDED UNDER NEW LAWS THAT HAD PASSED - I = 1  
E) VOLDEMORT ANNOUNCES MARRIAGE TO  
1) Albus Dumbledore  
2) Sirius Black  
**F) VOLDEMORT DECLARES PLEDGE OF PROTECTION OVER MALE BEARERS - IIIIIIIIII = 10**
> 
> _Twins – Who sired who?_  
Boy  
__**1 - James Potter - IIIIIIII = 8**  
2 - Sirius Black - II =2
> 
> _Girl_  
3 - James Potter - II = 2  
__**4 - Sirius Black - IIIIIIII = 8**
> 
> _TOP NAMES:_
> 
> _Boys - Top 10_  
G) Sebastian* - IIIIII = 6  
L) Kaiden^ - IIIII = 5  
P) Elijah# - IIII = 4  
A) Damien# - IIII = 4  
B) Morgan” - III = 3  
D) Julian” - III = 3  
F) Raphael” - III = 3  
N) Alexander” - III = 3  
R) Riley” - III = 3  
S) Aries” - III = 3
> 
> _Girls - Top 10_  
C) Serena* - IIIIII = 6 (I discovered that I put this name twice in the list, so I put it all into one count)  
B) Victoria^ - IIIII = 5  
F) Aurora^ - IIIII = 5  
L) Willow^ - IIIII = 5  
O) Nova# - IIII = 4  
H) Athena# - IIII = 4  
A) Alexis” - III = 3  
N) Michelle/ - II = 2  
S) Diana/ - II = 2  
M) Celeste/ - II = 2
> 
> _The little symbols were to help me to keep count. With the girls names, I went with the ones that sounded like they would have a more promising flow over the others that have all gotten 2 votes beside them._

Chapter 12  
Blaring Headlines and Time Moved on a Little

_BODY OF WOMAN FOUND! AURORS BELIEVE TO BE EILEEN SNAPE (NEE PRINCE)._  
_Date; Friday, 26 December 1986_

_In the very early hours of the morning, at around 2:15am, a body had been found in the waters close to Conwy Castle, Wales by Muggles who were on patrol in the area. Aurors were notified quickly of the situation and rushed to the site; they were just as swift to collect the body to take away for examination, question the Muggles who made the discovery before modifying their memories._  
_After extensive examination the Aurors’ hand chosen examiners were able to conclude the body to be female, and have indentified her to be Eileen Snape, (nee Prince), based on spells of blood and DNA spells and charms that had to be done due to the excessive damage the water had done, as well as the injuries placed upon the body._  
_Believed to have been tortured and raped over a three day period before her life was taken and dumped into the river Conwy, where she has been for between two or three days before being discovered._  
_There are a few suspects, but none conclusive thus far._  
_For more details of this case, please turn to page 4..._

Tears started to well in Severus’s eyes upon reading the story behind the first headline, which was plastered on the very front page; Remus instinctively wrapped his arms around Severus.

Severus didn’t push away; if anything he just buried his face into his husband, welcoming the comfort.

He had hoped that once things were safe enough – and things seemed to be very promising by the Aurors’ account – to transfer his mother to the property. Severus wanted her to be safe, there was plenty of room on the property to allow for space and comfort for all, especially the little granny flat that was adjoined to the main of the house. He wanted her there, with him, especially when the time came for the arrival of his twins; voicing this wish a few times, because as troublesome as his childhood had been, his Mum always did her god damn best to make sure he was as happy as she could make him.

Eileen loved and treasured her son, and Severus knew this without a doubt. He also knew that she would have adored her grandchildren, despite how they came to be. She did dream of the possible chance of being a grandmother one day.

She knew Severus was a male bearer; her one hope was that her son would find someone who cared for him as much as she did, and not take advantage of him.  
Unfortunately someone did take advantage, but in the small blessings he did find someone who didn’t take advantage of him, instead stepping forward to not just help him with the situation others had put him in, but proved over and over again in these number of weeks or so that he sees Severus as more than some possession to use and abuse.

Severus felt that his mother would have accepted Remus, like many of his friends who’ve shown it yesterday, have done.

‘A true Gryffindor’ was the quotation among the Slytherins, because there was once a time where the two houses co-existed without hate, without distrust and there was none of this ‘we’re better than you’ bullshit going about. In fact, none of that came to be until...

Dumbledore...  
That was the other headline that had been plastered right after the first one;

_ALBUS DUMBLEDORE ESCAPED FROM HIS IMPRISONMENT!_  
_SUSPECTED OF MULTIPLE MURDERS!_

Severus could not bring himself to read the article that went with it, for he was afraid of what he would discover. Out of respect, Remus didn’t venture into it either, folding the paper and putting aside, returning to keep his other half held firmly in his arms.

After a little while they had received a letter from Auror Alastor Moody to clarify and confirm the reports they may have come across for almost the entire morning, for there were many following reports that varied between the finding of Eileen Snape’s body, to theories on Albus Dumbledore’s escape, who was involved and who may have met a deathly fate from the former Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, former holder of an Order of Merlin; First Class, Chief Warlock within the Wizengamot and whatever else he had been stripped of since his convictions; snippets from those who’ve written in varied from, ‘He shouldn’t have been charged in the first place’ to ‘The Dementor’s Kiss would have stopped him’.

It was huge blow for Severus, no matter which way it looked, no matter who was responsible for the death of his mother. What hurt even more was that his father was granted special permission from someone persons to have access to Severus, should Severus wish to reconcile.

_‘I am with so much regret for what I had done! I hope my son will find it in his heart to forgive me. If only I had known about the harsh realities I would have seen to making sure he would have gotten better treatment... and my wife... how I miss them so much...’_

Severus wanted nothing more than to hurl at the very insulting words, for they were words that have been said over and over again to the Muggle police whenever they came to their home. Often the times they would put it all back on Eileen with ‘you must have provoked it’ and whatever other shit excuse, never mind the bleeding obvious with their small son bearing fresh cigarette burns upon his arm and a nasty looking cut to boot. Then the many times he begged for help at Hogwarts... only to be fallen on deaf ears...

As far as Severus was concerned, his ‘father’ didn’t want to reconcile, he just wanted to be back in control again, and worse... for he would had discovered what his son was;  
_‘My son and his children would be taken good care of with my help.’_  
This sent chills along the teen’s spine, for he knew exactly what those words meant.  
How Tobias got to even have his words within the newspaper was mind boggling enough.

Moody assured in strong words that he and Remus, (and his unborn children) were still very much safe, for no-one, (except for the select few), knew exactly where they were, and not even Dumbledore would know where to look; nor have the chance to find what he needed because many ranks were closed off to him.  
“But what of his supporters?” Severus did query to Remus. “Pretty sure they are still in the Ministry.”

It took several days to console and assuring him that he and his family were, indeed, safe. Even whenever they decided to go out and about, this did help calm the nerves.  
However, Remus and Severus hadn’t expected to come across the headline that was to come almost two weeks later;

_VOLDEMORT SPEAKS OF HIS PLEDGE TO HAVE MALE BEARERS PROTECTED!_  
_Date; Wednesday, 7 January 1987;_

_You read it here loud and clear; while this declaration has its sceptics, it seems the infamous Dark Lord Voldemort has spoken about his repulsion over the treatment toward male bearers that have occurred for the past century and a quarter, when changes were put in place to ensure their further safety._  
_In his opinion the ‘changes’ have done nothing but make those who can bear children – male or female – be nothing but subservient to their partner. Whether the bearer agrees to the union or not._  
_The changes were put in place as a way to help keep bearers safe, for they have always been seen as important to our society. Yet, the Dark Lord believes that his way of thinking is of a much better option._  
_What way would that be?_  
_Apparently if the bearer doesn’t want to be wedded, he doesn’t have to be. Forced pregnancies will be dealt with an immediate course of actions – much swifter and harsher than that of the Snape case last year. If the bearer wishes to keep his children from the siring parent, then they are well within their rights._  
_While there have been a few changes to help better the rights of male bearers, (and of course their female counterparts), it appears the Dark Lord doesn’t think these are good enough._  
_Maybe it is a simple ploy to gain followers and supporters into his fold? Who truly knows?_

Neither could really formulate a real opinion on what they had just read, but it certainly gave a slightly different view of this man people had feared over for so long. Was it a scheme? Or was he being genuine?

Remus could see that Severus really wanted to believe that this was truth; have someone who wanted the best for people like him. Yet at the same time...  
“Come on, let’s see if we can figure out how to put those cots up,” Remus suggested, wanting to bring Severus’s mind away from the happenings over in the United Kingdom.

Most of the time he had been successful in this mission, mainly because he had been using the want to get the nursery ready and naming options, by which that particular list was growing longer by the day; one list for boy names, another for the girl ones.

However, there were times when Severus was just so down that it didn’t matter what they did. In those times, Remus will go with how Severus feels, learning quickly if he needed to be alone, or if he needed company, or a little somewhere in between.

Over the rest of January that was pretty much how things were.

###

It was the smell of something sweet came wafting through, waking Remus up.  
He rolls over to find Severus’s side of the bed empty, sitting up and looking around, Remus cracked up laughing at the sight of Severus.  
“You really did not need to do that, l’amour,” he says.  
“But I wanted to,” Severus replies.

He was holding a tray with some of the foods that Remus favoured; puff pastry Danishes, strawberries and cream scones, buttermilk pancakes with chocolate chip, crispy bacon and parfaits with coconut, chocolate chips, mixed berries with strawberry sauce and muesli.  
But that wasn’t what got Remus beaming; it was the fact that Severus tried to dress up to look like Han Solo from Star Wars.

“You helped me have a good day for my birthday, so I wanted to return the favour.” Then adds, "Though I probably look more like Jabba the Hutt."

“Come here,” Remus says, not taking the beam from his face, and waited until Severus was close enough and had put the tray down, before pulling him into a deep kiss and get him to shift just enough to be on his lap, being extra mindful of the now very protruding belly still holding their children within. “Je vous aime tellement, Severus.” (*I love you so much, Severus). "And you're no Jabba the Hutt to me."

“Je t'aime aussi et joyeux anniversaire,” Severus mutters back. (*I love you, too, and happy birthday).

Since their move to France, they made it their mission to make sure they were able to learn and speak the language, seemed that it wasn’t too difficult for either of them. So, whenever the opportunity arose, they would often speak French to keep up the practice... and to add a little oomph to their relationship.

At this moment movement was felt from Severus’s tummy; making them both smile even more, to which Severus said; “Je pense qu'ils te souhaitent un joyeux anniversaire aussi.” (*I think they wish you a happy birthday, too).

Remus wasn’t sure how far his grin could reach, but he was certainly feeling the tightness in his cheeks, however, he didn’t care.  
They had learned back when Severus was in his twenty-second week on who sired which of the children, discovering that the boy was from James Potter, while the girl was sired by Sirius Black, this was more to help place the correct inheritance and titles and whatever else needed, plus it did help to clear the answer of who sired who. But it didn’t seem to matter much anymore, because Severus knew straight off on whom his children’s ‘Dad’ was and it was his husband.

Remus never showed any sign of retreating, helped in getting the nursery complete, making sure Severus took the much needed supplement potions due to discovering that he was having trouble with his iron levels and blood pressure, which borderline between anaemia and possible preeclampsia. Severus had swollen quite badly, getting really bad headaches, due to hypertension, and seeing either spots or double vision, along with a few others that were very worrying.

It was relief that Madam Pomfrey and her select Healer helpers were able to get this down, under heavy monitoring for a couple of days, it was still very much of a worry, as it could easily arise again, the supplements were to help subside it as long as possible.

“We need to get your babies to thirty-four weeks at a minimum,” the Matron explains to the worried parents to be, particularly to a near panicked Severus who thought he was going to lose the pregnancy because of this condition he was enduring. “Even better if we can get you to thirty-six weeks, as that is deemed to be the safest week for twins, thirty-seven is the furthest we would allow you to go. If you do manage to get to week thirty-seven, we will be looking at inducing to bring them forwards.”

It wasn’t just the supplements Severus had to take; sex was out of the question. Remus did not kick up a stink at this, not one bit, instead found different ways to be interment with Severus; such as now with simple kisses, having his lap straddled and enjoying the kicks their twins were making against the resting palm.  
Remus was no fool, he knew Severus wanted very much to be mounted upon, but orders were orders, and once more proving himself to be the one worthy to be called ‘Dad’ by their children, and ‘husband’ by Severus.

All of this had a real healing affect upon the dark haired teen; Severus still had contact from Lucius Malfoy and his other friends, to the point where Lucius had been allowed to visit the chateau, where the exchange was rewarding.

The updates that came from Malfoy that was going back in the United Kingdom ranged in worrisome to delightful.

Dumbledore was still on the loose, though it had been confirmed that he was responsible for several murders upon his escape, including the assault and murder of Eileen, where they had found some other compelling evidence of an inside job being done to ensure that the old man didn’t meet whatever punishment given to him.  
Seems even without his wand, Dumbledore was exceptionally skilled in keeping away from any who would dare to try and bring him in.

Yet, on the other side of the spectrum, turns out the ‘Dark Lord’ Voldemort was true to his word. The freedom for male bearers, (and females in respect), was back to how it was before the unfair changes; only three times did there needed to be a reminder driven in, and they were harsh enough to drive it home, no Unforgiveable Curses required.

A complete overhaul of the school, Hogwarts was given, from what Severus and Remus were able to get from the bits and pieces they could gather, it’s a HECK of a lot better than it had been since before the touch of Dumbledore cursed the place.  
“Yet, I am uncertain if I want to send our children there,” Severus voices.  
This was understandable from the way Remus was seeing it through his partner’s view.  
“There is always Beauxbatons,” Remus tells him, which Severus was at ease with, he didn’t mind the idea of their children going to a different school from where they went.

Any other news came from the Malfoys, whom Remus did genuinely become friends with, (he knew that they had accepted him, but wasn’t expecting an actual friendship, which was humbling and a good way for him to learn to truly think outside of what had been shoved down his throat since entering Hogwarts, perhaps before, which contradicted his original way of thinking. In so many ways he was glad he chose the path he had back in late September or early October to help Severus).

There was a similar extension from Orion, Walburga and Regulus Black, too. Black senior and his wife may not be over their full opinions where werewolves were concerned, but they put enough of it away whenever they were allowed to visit and see Severus in the progression of his pregnancy, eager to meet their ‘grandchildren’ for when they were to arrive.  
So it was of no surprise whenever either came by there was always something to learn about.

Such as Peter Pettigrew caught doing the wrong thing – the Goblins found out that he was an illegal Animagus and well... let’s just say this was not taken too fondly when they learned what he was using this ability for and permanently turned him into the rat form and was spending the rest of his days trapped in a large enclosure... being humped and bred out by the very large rat that he was forced to share with, for it was discovered that Pettigrew had the male bearer gene himself, and the Goblins just decided to turn him into a female rat, naming him the ever adorable name ‘Twinkle’.

“Twinkle?” Remus thought he had tears from laughter upon hearing this.  
“Would have gone with Buttercup if it were my choice,” Regulus added, he had a very similar glint in the eye to that of his older brother, but Remus could see that there was a stark difference. There was no malice within Regulus.  
“Or Cupcake,” Narcissa slips in, which had Severus nearly choking on his drink.

Right now, however Remus and Severus were too engrossed with each other and enjoying breakfast to give notice or care to what is even happening outside of their chateau home.  
At least it was like this for the entire day.

They didn’t expect to make their final choices in name ideas for their children, let alone the combinations that might have a strong chance of flowing with the surname ‘Snape’ as that is what Remus chose to go under when he wedded Severus, to keep to his point of favouring the rights and choices of his spouse above his own. Of course Remus knows he had rights and choices, it wouldn’t be fair on Severus if he had none himself.

However, that night they received a letter from Lucius Malfoy and Regulus Black.  
Severus and Remus weren’t too sure what to make of this latest update or how to feel about it, for it was a little unexpected, yet at the same time... Remus could sense a small air of satisfaction coming from Severus.

“Karma is all I can say about it,” he says simply. “She deserved it.”  
Remus, in his own little way, agreed with his husband.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope the fate of Pettigrew didn't come off as contradictory to the protections that was placed upon Male Bearers. I didn't disclose what he exactly had done, but I have a feeling it was bad enough to get turned into his rat form.
> 
> Plus I put it had 1987 because of that ever amusing visual I had of Severus dressed as Han Solo that wasn't going away, so I wrote it in. Plus, the timeline difference seems to work, hope that doesn't put many out.
> 
> Now for the Voting.  
First is a KARMA VOTE. Most weren't happy with the slap on the wrist Lily Evans had gotten from the trials, and I did mention there was a possibility of a vote of something happening to her, aka 'Karma vote' well here it is;
> 
> _What happened to Lily? - This one can be a choice of ONE OR TWO (meaning this can be a 'combined vote' if you think it's appropriate)_
> 
> A) There was "an accident" during her potions class, causing the girl to become completely blind - undetermined if it's temporary or not according to what details.
> 
> B) During her community service, Lily had to go to the Malfoy Manor - let's just say she is very much regretting ever putting Severus Snape in danger now...
> 
> C) Something happened during one of her classes and she's now permanently and completely male.
> 
> D) It's been discovered that Lily Evans is completely sterile - meaning she cannot have children.
> 
> Second Voting;  
_BIRTH DATE: Well the twins have to be born at some point, lol._
> 
> 1) - Thursday, 7 May 1987 - Severus will be 34 weeks and 2 days  
2) - Tuesday, 28 April 1987 - puts Severus bang on 33 weeks  
3) - Friday, 22 May 1987 - Severus will be 36 weeks and 3 days  
4) - Sunday, 17 May 1987 - Severus will be 35 weeks and 6 days  
5) - Tuesday, 26 May 1987 - puts Severus bang on 37 weeks
> 
> If the counting of the weeks looks a bit confusing, don't worry, it's just how I count during pregnancy progression, as going by months confuses me, and this is how I learned after my own experiences. I feel it might have been different during the late 80s in how things were counted back then.
> 
> THIRD AND FINAL VOTE FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER:  
We can't go without names now can we? - This is where the name combinations will be coming in.  
I will put up 15 combinations of each, including last name "Snape".
> 
> PICK YOUR FIVE (5) FAVOURITE COMBINATIONS, THE FINAL NAME VOTE WILL BE AT THE END OF THE NEXT CHAPTER WHERE THE TOP THREE WILL BE GIVEN.
> 
> _Boy's name combination;_  
1) Morgan Alexander Snape  
2) Aries Elijah Snape  
3) Kaiden Elijah Snape  
4) Julian Aries Snape  
5) Sebastian Alexander Snape  
6) Morgan Sebastian Snape  
7) Raphael Elijah Snape  
8) Damien Aries Snape  
9) Kaiden Sebastian Snape  
10) Elijah Morgan Snape  
11) Alexander Raphael Snape  
12) Sebastian Elijah Snape  
13) Julian Riley Snape  
14) Riley Sebastian Snape  
15) Alexander Aries Snape
> 
> _Girl's name combination;_  
1) Serena Willow Snape  
2) Aurora Michelle Snape  
3) Diana Celeste Snape  
4) Nova Victoria Snape  
5) Serena Alexis Snape  
6) Michelle Serena Snape  
7) Nova Aurora Snape  
8) Celeste Victoria Snape  
9) Diana Michelle Snape  
10) Alexis Michelle Snape  
11) Athena Diana Snape  
12) Victoria Celeste Snape  
13) Willow Celeste Snape  
14) Willow Serena Snape  
15) Victoria Alexis Snape
> 
> Oh, and nearly forgot, the way things are going and this will be put up to a vote, this may end up being a prolonged story, or put into a sequel, (you will know when that vote is up, ^_^ )


	13. The Birthing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severus remembers something after reading the letter from Lucius and Regulus.
> 
> A number of weeks later, the moment they've been waiting for...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The results;
> 
> _What happened to Lily? - This one can be a choice of ONE OR TWO (meaning this can be a 'combined vote' if you think it's appropriate)_
> 
> A) There was "an accident" during her potions class, causing the girl to become completely blind - undetermined if it's temporary or not according to what details. - II = 2  
**B) During her community service, Lily had to go to the Malfoy Manor - let's just say she is very much regretting ever putting Severus Snape in danger now... - III = 3**  
C) Something happened during one of her classes and she's now permanently and completely male. - I = 1  
**D) It's been discovered that Lily Evans is completely sterile - meaning she cannot have children. - IIIIIIII = 8**
> 
> _Birth Date:_
> 
> 1) - Thursday, 7 May 1987 - Severus will be 34 weeks and 2 days  
2) - Tuesday, 28 April 1987 - puts Severus bang on 33 weeks - II = 2  
3) - Friday, 22 May 1987 - Severus will be 36 weeks and 3 days - II = 2  
**4) - Sunday, 17 May 1987 - Severus will be 35 weeks and 6 days - III = 3**  
5) - Tuesday, 26 May 1987 - puts Severus bang on 37 weeks - II = 2
> 
> Name combinations;
> 
> _Boys_  
1) Morgan Alexander Snape - II = 2  
2) Aries Elijah Snape - II = 2  
3) Kaiden Elijah Snape - I = 1  
**5) Sebastian Alexander Snape - IIIII = 5**  
7) Raphael Elijah Snape - I = 1  
8) Damien Aries Snape - II = 2  
**9) Kaiden Sebastian Snape - IIII = 4**  
10) Elijah Morgan Snape - I = 1  
12) Sebastian Elijah Snape - II = 2  
15) Alexander Aries Snape - II = 2
> 
> _Girls_  
**1) Serena Willow Snape - IIII = 4**  
2) Aurora Michelle Snape - I = 1  
**5) Serena Alexis Snape - III = 3**  
**7) Nova Aurora Snape -III = 3**  
8) Celeste Victoria Snape - I = 1  
10) Alexis Michelle Snape - II = 2  
11) Athena Diana Snape - II = 2  
12) Victoria Celeste Snape - I = 1  
13) Willow Celeste Snape - II = 2  
**15) Victoria Alexis Snape - III = 3**
> 
> The names that were in the lead or had votes placed in are the ones listed here. I will be putting the top names into the final name votes. It was going to be Top 3 name combos, however, didn't pan out that way, so it's changed a little.

Chapter 13  
The Birthing

From what Severus and Remus had been told via the letter they had received, Lily Evans had to go to the Malfoy Manor, as they had requested her to do some much acquired chores. Part of the young witch’s community service was to be a housekeeper or whatever is required of her from whoever needed such services.

Many of these people asking for her were mostly from the Slytherin House, formerly or presently attending Hogwarts. However, didn’t mean that people from the other Houses were as forgiving toward Lily and her role in placing Severus Snape – a male bearer – in harm’s way.

Upon housekeeping requests food and drink must be provided by the hosting household, so the Malfoys made sure Lily was given these as part of the conditions. When she was given her break to eat, she was asked many questions; one of them was if she regretted what she had done to Severus, knowing the things she does now.

‘The things she said was not only insulting, but extremely vile, and we would rather not repeat what she said, trust us on that,’ the letter said. ‘Turns out that a good number have been questioning her and her role and what she really thought, only to get almost nothing. Funny on how some ‘persuasion’ can make that tongue of hers wag and spill what she wouldn’t have...  
‘She regretted it after that!’

Lily was somehow left without the ability to speak a single word after her confessions. Ever!  
A few potions were ‘accidentally’ placed in the beverages she was provided with, which is what caused her to ‘loosen her tongue’ and more than just her confessions about her feelings toward Severus were revealed.

_‘As it turns out Lily Evans is unable to have children; meaning that she is completely sterile! Because of this knowledge, it explained as to why she was quite willing to spread those legs of hers to Potter and Sirius since the last month of their first year, before summer holidays. The whole thing of not liking them was a complete act!_  
_‘Apparently she wasn’t too shy with Dumbledore, either.’_

That made both Remus and Severus cringe when they read that!  
“Now I know why she was always eager to get to the Head office!” Severus mutters.  
“Too eager,” Remus makes a face at the horrible image that went in front of his inner eye and shuddered at it.

‘We sort to making sure that the grade A slut not only remained in having her mouth shut for the rest of her life, but is whenever she is giving pleasure to whomever wants to have a good fuck... or a little more ‘fun’ shall we say and not worry about the bitch making a single sound... as well as not worrying about any spawn coming from her twat...  
‘Rest assure, she won’t be forced into this, nope, well... not from us she’s not, given that she was stupid enough to accept a necklace from Narcissa as payment and she put it on... we don’t think we need to explain more, as you know what these types of jewellery do, Severus.’

“Best way to explain what they are saying is that the jewellery is laced with charms and spells where it will reach into your deepest desires, turning it into something of an addiction of sorts,” Severus tells Remus, when asked what it meant. “Say you have a real desire to eat as much chocolate as you like, but as soon as you have that chocolate, you can’t stop yourself from having more of it. In this case, Lily Evans will be driven by her desire to probably prostitute herself, but it explains a lot looking back on everything now.”

Remus noticed how Severus decided to put the letter down and lie down and roll over at that point, back to him.  
“Severus?”  
“I’d rather not talk about it right now, Remus.”  
Knowing this cue, Remus put the letter aside and shifted until he was close to Severus, arm draped around him, and placing gentle kisses wherever his lips would go.  
“Whenever you’re ready to speak, l’amour,” was all he said to him, which was enough for Severus to know, once more, that he was in safe company.

###

Severus was quiet for the next few days after the letter. Remus kept an eye on him, knowing when to be in the room, or when not to be.

“She tricked me,” Remus then hears him say after he set down a mug of herbal tea that was to help Severus and his growing babies, as it contained the supplements he needed to take within it.  
They were both outside by the pool, Severus seated upon one of the deck chairs near the tree, and under a shade umbrella.  
“Who tricked you?”

Remus had no intention of sounding dumb, but he wanted to make sure he understood what Severus had said. He lowered on to the chair beside his husband, who looks at him with as though he was ashamed and embarrassed.

“After finishing our third year, before our fourth, Lily... she... they... I...”  
Quick to figure out what Severus was saying, Remus was careful with the words he came out with; “You had been violated before?”

Meekly, Severus nodded. “She wanted to play some game, and I didn’t want to, but, I wanted to keep our friendship, because we hadn’t spoken much during that last year. It seemed okay, at first, but, when she tied my hands around the tree trunk, that was hidden among the many shrubs and bushes, and... I hated it... I hated every minute of it, when she pulled my pants down and lifting her skirt, where she wasn’t wearing anything underneath and... and then Potter and Black... I don’t know how they got to Cokeworth, or...  
“They modified my memory of what they had done to me; so much so that I thought I was nuts to ever think it actually happened at all, because it was fragmented and muddled and seemed like it was made up. Yet...” Severus started to shake; “As much as I hated what they doing, I liked it... I didn’t know what to believe in what was real with what my body was doing over my mind.”

Remus was swift to go over and wrap his arms around Severus, foreseeing what was going to happen, holding him firmly as the sobs came.  
“I’m weak and pathetic!” Severus exclaims.

“_No, you’re not_!” Remus replies strongly, maintaining a good hold on his simmering anger on what he had learned just now. “Look at me, Sev.”  
Severus does; his dark eyes looking into Remus’s blue-green, still shuddering from his tears and quivering.

“What they did to you is despicable and frankly I am now completely disgusted and ashamed that I ever knew them at all, worse, I called them friends, thinking they weren’t what they were until now.  
“Severus, with all the shit you went through, and still upholding the strength to get through, even on the days you’re down, you are stronger than you seem to believe right now. _You are not weak! You are not pathetic!_ _**They are!**_  
“They are now paying, or have paid for, what they had done to you! They lost their worth and so much more, while you gained it in their place! You gained the knowledge of knowing who is there for you, the Malfoys, the other Blacks... including myself! You know you are of value and have love in your life, which will be added into more of that when you finally get to meet your children in a matter of weeks, and I know you already cherish and love them!”

“But... I didn’t know I would like it... though I didn’t want... I feel... I feel like I am not worthy for you as your husband anymore, now that I remember what they had done to me before... before this... this pregnancy from...”  
Remus cups his husband’s face, to which Severus trailed off.

“Severus Alexander Snape, I fell for you when we were still in the second year. The first kiss we shared back in the fourth year... I cannot fully explain to you on how much I wanted us to go further than that. Instead of walking away when you needed a friend when this whole thing started, I stayed, and continued to stay, and I will always stay.  
“You are worthy, Severus. Not only to me, or to our children to be, but you are worthy to of yourself! You have nothing to be ashamed of, Severus! None, whatsoever! I love you and I love our children, and I always will!”

Severus saw every ounce of truth in his husband’s face, before being consumed with another wave of bursting into tears, Remus held him until he was able to settle down.

###

Two months later;  
Date: Sunday, 17 May 1987

“Really?” Remus asks in reply to Lucius Malfoy and Regulus Black, who had come by for a visit to the chateau. “How?”  
The two Slytherins had near identical smirks.  
“We have our ways, but don’t worry, we’re keeping our promise,” Regulus tells him.

Remus figured that in this case, it was best not to know too much, at least not yet.  
“Severus is aware, though, isn’t he? Or will be made aware?” Lucius then enquires.  
“I have no reason to keep this from him, Lucius, as he did back it when asked. But, I think it will have to wait a little, as his mind is elsewhere, if you understand my meaning.”  
“So, he’s very close to giving birth, then?” Regulus pipes in, he had been rather anxious for the past couple of weeks, waiting to meet his new niece and nephew when they arrive.

“More than close, his contractions have become more and more regular since last night, or at least close enough for Madam Pomfrey to be here with the other two Healers. We’re not sure how long this will go for, but everything is in place, and it’s simply making sure Severus is comfortable, well, as comfortable as he can get anyway,” Remus replies.

“You know Narcissa will be dying to have her cuddles when they are here, right?” says Lucius.  
Remus chuckles; “All too aware.”

Just then a Healer appeared.  
“Remus, you’re being called for,” she says.  
“I’ll be right there,” Remus answers, before quickly returning to Lucius and Regulus. “You’re welcome to stay if you wish to; I think if Narcissa wants those cuddles, she had better get over here.”

“We’ll see ourselves to the drawing room,” was all Lucius said, not at all phased by this sudden need for Remus to leave them – for he hopes that one day he would be at his own wife’s side helping her through the birth of their own child or two.

After a quick nod, Remus went and followed the Healer to where Severus was located, which was one of the rooms they had set up especially for the birth, complete with a large bed in one corner, a huge tub with a shower beside it in another corner, two choice couches, and built in shelves in useful locations where towels, sheets and blankets, as well as floating shelves that had oil burners and calming candles; the smell of lavender, rose and peppermint subtly wafted around the room.  
Severus, wearing a loose gown, was standing behind one of the couches, clinging to it and cringing with gritted teeth, doing his best to breathe through the intensity of the contraction he was having right now, but was unable to withhold the light grunting.

“Don’t hold back on needing to do what you need to, Severus, that includes vocalising through the pain,” Pomfrey reminds him.  
“Any progress?” Remus dares to ask the Matron.  
“We may be in for a very long labour,” Pomfrey answers, looking at the clock. “We know that the birth canal is fully open and ready, as you would have been made aware it can be between twenty-four to thirty-six hours before any contractions start up for a first time delivery, and first time births can be the longest for most, not all the time, as everyone is different.”

“But it’s been just over twelve hours now,” says Remus, worryingly looking at the clock on the wall, where the handles were pointing at the two and just after the ten, indicating that it was ten past ten in the morning.

“I’ve known some who have had to put up with twenty-four hours of this,” Pomfrey tells him with sympathy. “Severus is doing just fine in following his instincts, and we know that if anything is to make a turn to where it would put him and his children in some form of danger, we will step in and do what is needed.”

By this point, Severus had moved from the back of the couch, making his way to the bed, just as he was about to lower to sit on it, he felt this weird trickling down his legs, it was warm, as if he was peeing himself, but... it wasn’t coming from his pee-hole.  
“What the devil is this coming out of me?”

Pomfrey and Remus go over to Severus, who was cringing once more, unable to figure out what he wanted or needed to do, except groan through the pain. He wanted to sit down, but he also wanted to kneel, or stay standing, his brain and body connection was frazzled.  
He did feel the gentle hand of Remus being placed on his own, though, which was gripping the bed end, and hear Pomfrey’s caring tone, asking if she was allowed to check.  
“Yes,” Severus replies, he didn’t mean to hiss, so he apologised straight off for the tone.

“I’ve had worse spoken to me, Severus, and at times all over a mere scratch, child birth is a whole different level and frankly it’s perhaps the best time to swear your head off if that is the need,” the Nurse tells him, as she goes to carry out the examination down below on her patient. “As to the answer for your question, it appears that one of the sacks as finally decided to break, as I am seeing amniotic fluid and traces of old blood coming out, which is a good thing, for it means you’re progressing, you may feel more trickling or even gushing, as your twins have their individual placentas, or sacks, and majority of the time when one starts to break, the other follows.”

“How long will it take for them to get out?” Severus risked finding out.  
“Unfortunately, I cannot give a definitive answer. I can say that you’re eight centimetres dilated.”  
Severus made a sound that pretty much indicated that he did not want to hear that.

“Do you need to sit down?” Remus asks him.  
“I don’t know what I want to do,” Severus grimaced.  
“Follow your instincts; what do you feel you need to do?” Pomfrey speaks.  
This got Severus thinking for a moment.  
“I... I need to not be standing,” he then says.  
With help from Remus and Pomfrey, Severus was down seated on the bed; this helped to shift the weight off of his legs.

Severus kept moving from the bed to the shower and to the bed again. He just couldn’t stay still, until he finally found himself stuck under the shower and not wanting to move from that spot, except to shift on the tiled floor, (which had been given a cushioning spell), to keep as comfortable as possible, and find the right position to be in. He even ripped off the gown, not giving a shit if he was butt naked at this point, because the blasted thing was annoying him and he just needed to be without anything on him right now.

Time had blurred for the birthing father by now, concentrating on the 'now', not caring what it was saying on the clock.

Remus would act as a supporting board where Severus needed it, or simply holding his hand if Severus shifted for the millionth time where being an anchor wasn’t possible, but having Severus know his husband was there, was comfort enough.  
Then, he started to follow what he was waiting for, with each contraction now, he pushed with it, doing his best to breathe accordingly.

“That’s it, Severus, you’re doing splendidly, I am starting to see the top of a head,” Pomfrey encouraged.  
Severus could feel the starting of what felt like fire, and was unable to withhold the screech like sound that came with it, as _fuck_ it hurt like a _bitch_ as he kept pushing on instinct and need.

“Keep doing what you’re doing, Severus, as the head is now out, and the shoulders are about to follow.”  
Severus was able to get glimpses of his first born steadily making its way out of him.  
Then all of a sudden after the burning intensity, sudden relief came, followed by the squawking of a brand new set of lungs, it enough for the birthing teen to see his first child being pulled up and toward him.

Not even hesitating, Severus took his new son into his arms, he didn’t know how long it would be before he would have to start pushing his daughter out, yet he wasn’t complaining when he was able to examine this tiny little being, with his ten tiny fingers and toes, seeing that he had inherited Severus’s nose, but this didn’t make the maternal father think anything less, if anything, he was pleased by it, as it seemed to really suit his newborn son.

Seeing that he was starting to gear up again, Remus was able to slide their new son from Severus’s arms and into his own, wrapping him into a blanket, while Severus did what he had to.

Pushing their daughter out didn’t seem to take as long; at least it didn’t feel as long. Though it still flaming stang like a hell on earth as she exited out of Severus and into the world.  
Her squeals weren’t as profound as her brother’s was when she made her first sounds, but they were certainly heard by Severus as he pulled her to him and just held her closely, wanting nothing more than to soothe her.

Remus placed their son into Severus’s other arm, resting him upon his chest, right beside his sister. Severus carefully leaned against Remus, and not taking his eyes off of these two tiny beings, who were his children.  
Their children!

Their daughter had also inherited Severus’s nose, like her brother, it looked to suit her just fine, and it was on the smaller side. Both had, though unsurprising, black hair. When he saw into their eyes, he could tell straight away that their daughter was going to have brown to dark eyes, like Severus, whereas he couldn’t quite tell with their son as of yet, as they look to be blue, for now at least.

Severus knew that there would be elements of the ones who sired them, he could see them the more he studied them, but in his mind, they were Remus’s children!  
After allowing for enough moments in time, Madam Pomfrey and the two Healers had to come in and start the next phase, which was to measure and weight the twins, as well as check them over, while also making sure Severus was able to pass the placentas out and be cleaned up and so forth.

Unsure of how much time had gone; Severus was eventually resting upon his side on the bed, with his twins snugly held within his arms, being as exhausted as he was.  
The entire room, except for the bed, had changed now that the birth was over; the shower area was now with a wall to make it into a bathroom with actual privacy, complete with toilet. The oils had been changed slightly, where the smell of peppermint and rose were no longer, only the faint lavender flow.

He heard the silent creaking of the door, causing him to lift his head to see Remus entering.  
An hour after the twins were born, Remus was able leave the room, knowing Severus was in the capable hands of Madam Pomfrey and the two Healers, to do his part in letting certain people know of the newest arrivals and how Severus was fairing, and whatever else that needing doing.

“Hey,” his voice soft with care, as he closed the door.  
“Hey,” Severus replies.  
He closed his eyes when he felt Remus’s tender kiss on his forehead when he reached the bed.  
“How are you feeling?” Remus asks him, as he carefully sat down on the mattress.  
“Sore,” Severus replies, his tone having traces on just how tired he was, but Remus could hear the pride in there, too.  
“Do you need more potions?”

Severus shakes his head; “It’s tolerable right now. Madam Pomfrey gave me stuff before she left with the Healers about an hour and a half ago.”  
Just then one of the new babies squirmed, making a little gurgle like sound, scrunching the face, before starting to let out tiny cries.  
“Hey,” Remus was gentle as he picked her up and nestled her into his arms and against his chest.

The tiny girl settled back down, her eyes open for a split moment, seeing him, before flopping on back to sleep.  
Watching this with approval and love, Severus’s lips curled up into a tired smile.  
“One thing to be figured out is what their names are going to be,” Remus points out.

While Remus helped in giving name ideas and even the final combinations that would be well suited for their children, Severus knew that it was he who would have the final decision.  
All of the names were combined with his own and Remus’s choice names, as Severus had already made up his mind that he would have the names Remus offered and liked too.  
Severus studies their son and their daughter, no longer having any doubts in what their names ought to be now that they were here and he had truly met them.  
“Their names are...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! The babies are finally born!
> 
> Right-o, on with the voting.
> 
> BOY;  
His name:  
A) Kaiden Sebastian Snape  
B) Sebastian Alexander Snape
> 
> Time of birth: (Because why not?)  
1) 11:17am  
2) 11:33am  
3) 12:04pm  
4) 12:50pm
> 
> Birth weight; (using both scales, and I had to look up the average birth weight for twins for this one)  
1) 2167g = 4lb 7oz  
2) 2323g = 5lb 1 oz  
3) 2104g = 4lb 6 oz
> 
> GIRL;  
Her name;  
A) Serena Willow Snape  
B) Victoria Alexis Snape  
C) Nova Aurora Snape  
D) Serena Alexis Snape
> 
> Time of birth - this will be times after the boy, so you can choose how long after she was born after him;  
1) Between 5 to 10 minutes after her brother  
2) Between 10 to 15 minutes after her brother  
3) Just after 15 minutes after her brother
> 
> Birth weight;  
1) 2004g = 4lb 4oz  
2) 2091g = 4lb 6oz  
3) 2072g = 4lb 5oz
> 
> **EXTRA VOTES:**  
What did they plan that had Lucius and Regulus smirking and Remus surprised that it was even successful to pull off? (This was collaborated and planned, as mentioned in the chapter).
> 
> A) They have located James Potter, Sirius Black and Lily Evans and are in the final stages of making them 'disappear' for good.
> 
> _Or_
> 
> B) They have managed to get a hold of James Potter, Sirius Black and Lily Evans and they're stashed away in a location 'unknown'
> 
> _Probably wondering why Sirius Black is among them as he had the Dementor's Kiss, some creative writing is going to added here; however you can vote in the direction that might be worth an insight._
> 
> A) Sirius Black was given the Kiss... but there are spells or charms that can restore the soul
> 
> _or_
> 
> B) Sirius Black is still very much a shell... and can be filled with a different soul...
> 
> **LAST Vote -**  
Would you rather -
> 
> A) Have this story continued to be one long story
> 
> _or_
> 
> B) End with the next chapter and make a sequel
> 
> _BOTH OPTIONS WILL HAVE VOTING NO MATTER WHICH WAY CHOSEN._


	14. Captured

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severus is worried about his little girl...
> 
> James gets a rude awakening...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The results:  
Boy:  
His name  
A) Kaiden Sebastian Snape -IIII = 4  
**B) Sebastian Alexander Snape - IIIIIIIIII = 10**
> 
> Birth time  
3) 12:04pm - IIIIII = 6
> 
> Birth weight  
2) 2323g = 5lb 1 oz - IIIIIIII = 8
> 
> Girl  
Her name  
**A) Serena Willow Snape - IIII = 4***  
B) Victoria Alexis Snape - II = 2  
C) Nova Aurora Snape - III = 3  
**D) Serena Alexis Snape - IIIII = 5***
> 
> Time of birth  
1) Between 5 to 10 minutes after her brother IIII 4  
2) Between 10 to 15 minutes after her brother III 3  
3) Just after 15 minutes after her brother IIII 4
> 
> Birth weight  
1) 2004g = 4lb 4oz IIIIII 6
> 
> *When the winning name came to the count, I realised that the twins would have both had the same middle name, even slightly different, so went with the 2 middle names for Serena  
Also her time of birth was VERY close, so had to figure on how to roll them into a time that worked.
> 
> Extra votes  
What was planned?  
**A) They have located James Potter, Sirius Black and Lily Evans and are in the final stages of making them 'disappear' for good. - IIIIIII = 7**  
B) They have managed to get a hold of James Potter, Sirius Black and Lily Evans and they're stashed away in a location 'unknown' - IIIII = 5
> 
> Sirius Black  
**A) Sirius Black was given the Kiss... but there are spells or charms that can restore the soul - IIIIIIIII = 9**  
B) Sirius Black is still very much a shell... and can be filled with a different soul... - III = 3
> 
> Story  
**A) Have this story continued to be one long story - IIIIIIIIII = 10**  
B) End with the next chapter and make a sequel - III = 3
> 
> **NOTICE_ The two photos are my own kids, just using their images instead of someone else's for the 'first photos' that is mentioned at the beginning, as for me it just wouldn't feel right, plus they both had or have pretty dark enough hair, lol.**  
**The first image is of my newest son posing as Sebastian**  
**The second is my eldest son (who is now 10) posing as Serena**

Chapter 14  
Captured

Hanging proudly upon the wall, above their cots were two specialised frames; both with their names, birth dates, times of birth, weight, length and head circumference. Each also bearing a photo;

Name: Sebastian Alexander Snape  
DOB: Sunday, 17 May 1987 Time: 12:04pm  
Weight: 2323g – 5lb 1oz Length: 48cm – 18.8 inch Head circ: 28cm – 11.02in

Name: Serena Willow Alexis Snape  
DOB: Sunday, 17 May 1987 Time: 12:17pm  
Weight: 2004g – 4lb 4oz Length: 43cm – 16.9 inch Head circ: 26cm – 10.23in

Seated with complete contention in the comfortable reclining armchair, with his now three day old son resting against his chest, Severus didn’t know how else to feel but relaxed right now. He was still having some of the after pains since birthing his twins, but they will go away soon enough; Madam Pomfrey was pleased in how the birth canal was starting to close up the way it’s meant to be, and if all goes well would be sealed completely after two weeks.

“Males get it slightly easier than their female counterparts. It takes between four to six weeks for a female to fully stop bleeding if all goes well. Unless something is to arise, it’s only two to three weeks at most for you,” the Matron explained to Severus the day before.

In the meantime, he was making sure he was padded up and not bleeding about the place, as well as ensuring the pains was subsided from the recontracting of his womb; as well, of course, learning how to look after his children, as he hadn’t had much experience with children, let alone babies. However he was determined.  
He figured out how to nurse – learning that male bearers were able to lactate like their female counter parts, it was weird for him, but some in the back of the mind instinct kicked in and figured it out when Serena was searching for food.

Remus took it upon himself to learn how to make up bottles, as it was very possible that both might end up wanting to be fed at the same time at points. Severus was plain grateful, as he admittedly put the bottle prepping off until the day after the twins were born, and with a surge of after birth hormones broke into a wave of tears thinking he wasn’t fit to care for them all because he couldn’t figure out how to get the water temperature right; small miracles for Remus’s assurances and the arrival of Madam Pomfrey.

Today, three days after their birth, all was quiet.  
Serena was in a specialised cot, because she was very small and the one Madam Pomfrey seemed the most concerned for, stating that it would have been better if she was closer to Sebastian’s weight, though he was just on five pounds, he appeared to have slightly less complications compared to his sister.  
It was because of these concerns the Matron was coming by a little later, wishing to be absolute that all was smooth for the tiny girl. Nothing had presented themselves thus far, but Severus recalled the slight frown on the woman’s face when examining Serena.

“What is wrong?” he couldn’t refrain from asking.  
“I am not one hundred percent, but Serena is going to require a humidity crib and monitors,” says Pomfrey.  
So, that is where his daughter was at this present stage, her cot was transformed into the specialised crib, surrounded with specially adapted screens, that was helping her get through with whatever Madam Pomfrey had discovered.

There was suspicion of jaundice, as she was looked quite yellow, her eyes were covered over and special lights shining upon her, making her look almost blue skinned, wearing only her nappy.

However, this wasn’t what Madam Pomfrey was too concerned over, as even babies from magic backgrounds can get jaundice.  
No, it was something else, not yet confirmed.  
Because of the scheduled light session, the most Severus and Remus could do was tend to Sebastian, and any other requirements about their lives, until Serena was out of the lights for a break, usually for a change and feed, which also included being held by one of her fathers.  
Healers were often in and out as a result to keep record and notes.  
Remus comes on in, hearing his husband quietly reading aloud to both Sebastian and Serena, (the armchair was right next to Serena’s crib, and made so she could hear);

“One warm afternoon, Fern and Avery put on bathing suits and went down to the brook for a swim. Wilbur tagged along at Fern’s heels.”  
This was something Severus wanted to do for their children; the maternal father loved these old stories, such as Charlotte’s Web, and felt that this was a good time as any to start reading to them. Remus would take over whenever he took over to give him a break.

There were moments where Severus wasn’t reading; instead playing some music that was rather soothing to the ear. The same music Remus had gotten to know and, in turn, grew to enjoy, Fleetwood Mac, David Bowie and Neil Diamond being amongst the little list, which was getting added on with ABBA, Tchaikovsky and a few others; amazing what could happen in only a few days.

Upon seeing movement, Severus stops to look up and see Remus.  
“You look like you could do with a nap,” Remus comments kindly, seeing just how worn his husband was looking.  
Severus shakes his head. “I’m fine, Remus,” he replies, voice ever so subdued in tone. “I just... I just want... I...”  
Ever since Serena ended up in the humidity crib, Severus hardly ever left the room, wanting to be close to his daughter; plus of course have Sebastian just as close to his twin. Severus was afraid of being too far away, even to just go to the bathroom, or to sleep.

There have been a number of times where Remus would find him sleeping on the armchair. If Severus wasn’t asleep, or tending to Sebastian, he was right next to Serena’s crib, holding her tiny hand and simply talking to her; the times where the maternal father would have tears rolling down his cheeks, wanting and willing for her to be okay.

Remus gently approaches and Severus allowed for him to take Sebastian from him; “You need to rest,” his voice firm and tender. “Madam Pomfrey will want to know that you are looking after yourself, too; and so do I.”  
Severus wanted to argue, but seeing the concerning plea in his husband’s grey-blue eyes, he reluctantly agreed.  
He was about to give Remus the update of what had been done and such, but was shushed and assured that it will be handled.  
“I can see the chart from here, Sev,” Remus tells him, fixing their son carefully into a better hold. “Now go and get some sleep!”

When Severus was out of the room, Remus places himself in the armchair, Sebastian snug in his arm, a tiny exhale escaping the tiny boy, causing the paternal father to smile.  
“I wonder what you’re dreaming about,” he says, as he re-opens Charlotte’s Web to continue from where Severus had left off. “Maybe it’s to find out what happens to Wilbur the pig? Hmm? Best we discover that shall we?”

###

Swearing under his breath, James Potter wiped the muck that had been splashed on to him from his face. Things hadn’t been so well for the once Hogwarts student since his banishment from the Wizarding World, with all ability to do magic of any kind snuffed out of him, from his wand being snapped to his magical core being severely reduced to being nothing more than a squib.

James’s arrogance had led him to believe that things will pick up for him in no time; only to discover very, very quickly just how brutal the Muggle world could be, especially if one didn’t know how to work the system.  
He some basic idea, but as a whole, he came up trumps time and time again.  
The little money had been given had very quickly run out.  
Now he was very much trying to survive upon the streets of London with any and every other homeless person.

Granted, he had been able to find the outlets that helped give basics to those who needed it. Be it a bed, food and shelter for the night, to good little areas where he could find some warmth.  
James would take some advantage of public toilets, and his skills in pick pocketing had come in real handy. He was fast to learn Muggle currency. At least British money.  
Yet, at the same time, during this number of months, the seventeen-year-old would try and find some snippet, or listen out for any news that was in relation to the Wizarding World.  
Banishment didn’t necessarily mean he wasn’t able to access something in understanding what had, or has been, happening.

One of them was when he read a Muggle brand of newspaper that explained of a woman’s body being found in Conwy River, Wales, in the very early hours of Boxing Day, last year. He would very shortly learn that this was Severus Snape’s mother from random conversations of people, (dressed in very familiar Wizarding garb).  
A tiny little pang hit the teenager when he learned of this news. It also made him wonder what the Slytherin was doing now that he thought of it. Also Remus Lupin, after learning on how Severus had taken as husband to ensure that neither Sirius, nor James, could get their hands on the children, as was planned.

James had no idea if Severus was still pregnant, or if his child, (and Sirius’s) were even born yet.  
The little pang he had quickly shifted over by the feeling of robbed, with a slight surge of anger.  
Remus had no right to be in his place to raise his heir! That was what James thought as he went over his mind, as he kept walking toward the cluster of buildings he had grown accustomed to, knowing that he was going to have at least one good hot meal and be given a small amount of rations, plus access to a shower and clean clothes.

James believed that Severus should have been bloody grateful to have been able to become pregnant with his seed in the first place! Extra to be carrying his best friend’s seed alongside. It was an insult to be denied, a bigger slap in the face that Remus Lupin had the audacity to take over what was meant for him and Sirius!  
He was completely ignoring Albus Dumbledore’s plans on having the two killed...  
He finally reaches the entry of a particular building, where others were also coming and going. Instantly he was feeling the inviting smells from the kitchens, the cool of the place to counteract with the growing heat of summer outside, and the welcome he knew he would get.

Straight away, James was given a fresh towel, clothing and even a bar of soap and shampoo; this was his routine whenever he came to the community help centres, shower and putting laundry on first before food.  
He was very happy to find only two of the six shower cubicles were in use this time, as there were times where there was a line up.  
Taking advantage, James seized the furthest one, closing the door, and making sure it was locked.  
Merlin it was bliss to free of the filthy clothing and having the clean water hitting his skin. It wasn’t overly hot, more toward lukewarm, but James wasn’t complaining, any chance to be clean as far as he was concerned.

It also gave him the chance allow his mind to wonder off... daydream of being in a luxurious bed... tummy filled with delicious food... and pushing his manhood into some sweet, sweet heat...  
Just thinking of that had him lowering his hand and stroking himself, imagining the person plain as day... he would be rough... make the person know their place... force the traitor to watch as he did so... making absolute that the traitor was bound and gagged as he did so. If only he had Sirius, for he would perhaps make the traitor pay just as much for deserting them and taking their prize for himself, and their seeds for his own...

James was so into his little fantasy, he actually started to believe he was in it. Smelling the clean linen that was being mixed with the scene of semen and sweat; hearing the pleas and begging of Severus beneath him has he thrust right on into him... he could have sworn he heard something else... what is that sound?

It was then when he suddenly snapped back into reality, finding himself lying on a soft surface, wrists and ankles strapped down firmly with leather and rope. He could feel the magic pulsating within, sending a teasing reminder on just how powerless he was.  
The other sensation he was able to feel was the sudden chill smacking against him, reminding him that he was completely naked.

“There was a debate on whether to give you a blanket or not,” said a familiar drawled tone.  
James’s head snapped toward the direction of the voice to see Lucius Malfoy and Regulus Black.  
“What...?”  
“It’s always amazing on how potions can easily be made into an ordinary bar of unassuming soap, causing the person who is using it to go into a realistic style dream state, practically unaware what has happened until it wears off,” Regulus speaks ever so casually. There was a trace of disgust in his tone.  
“Why am I here?” James demands, trying to free himself, but it was proving to be a useless feat. “Does the Ministry know about this? I’m not -”

Regulus cuts him off. “It has always been favourable when you know who to turn to in such situations as this. Even more when you know you do come from families with more influence, and more palatable to take, especially after everything that has happened since Dumbledore and his meddling; my family publicly denouncing my fuckwit idiot of a brother, knowing what he had done was against everything we believe, especially in making sure my niece and nephew are safe from such harmful hands.”

“Your...” James goes to say, to which Regulus gives a smirk that was between boastful and pride.  
“Yes, Potter, your heir has been proclaimed a member of recognition to the Black family, as well as Sirius’s child, of course. Severus and his husband, whom you know to be Remus Lupin, are under our protection as a result, the Malfoys had placed a secondary layer of protection over them and their children, to stop as many attempts to tear them apart.  
“Those children need to be close to their maternal father more than ever right now, taking them away may result in causing something that could really hurt the three, especially untoward Sirius’s. Severus had gone as far as evoking the old Prince magic to ensure nothing goes against what needs to be done to protect his children’s lives.”

“But which one is mine? The boy or the girl?” James dared to ask, as though what he had just been told had little meaning. “When were they born? Are you telling me Lupin is calling my child his?”  
This did not impress either Regulus or Lucius.  
“But he is not their true father!” came a different voice.  
James was surprised and tried to look about to find its owner. “Sirius?”

Sirius Black was not too far away from him, also strapped down on a bed, difference is he was clothed. The same clothes he had been wearing on the day he had been sentenced to endure the Dementor’s Kiss, so they did look rather tatty and his appearance showing that he was once nothing more than a shell, by his unhealthy complexion.  
“How?”

“Anima invenirent resurrectionem,” Lucius replies, very pleased by this. “Translation, soul resurrection. There are three different spells that can reverse a Dementor’s Kiss and restore the soul. Or... any soul really. Meaning, if we wanted to, we could have taken your soul and put it in the Bastard’s, leaving your own body empty and lifeless, or resurrected some other wrench of a soul who’d be equally deserving of the predicament you’re all in. But, this one was one that made more sense.  
“The spell has been around since the time of the Dementors birth, perhaps for the breeder’s gain to keep his practice until the day he was found out. Only a number of lines were granted the knowledge of such spells and so forth if ever it was ever required. My family was one of them, all who marry into or are born into, have the practice and information passed to them.”

“As for your statement, _Bastard_, the day Remus proclaimed Severus as his legally wedded husband, and officially placed his lineage of paternal fatherhood and protection upon the children when they were still inside Severus, was the day he did become their true father!” Regulus spat at the unsightly figure of the man he once called brother. “Mother and father saw to it that he, too, was placed upon the tapestry, making sure anyone who dared to question anything, like you are trying to do, they would be stopped in their tracks.  
“Besides, Remus has proven to be more than just a doting father and loving husband to Severus and his children than either of you would have!”

“We were never given the chance!” Sirius snarled. “We would have made sure what was ours would be well kept!”  
“You would have had your child murdered if you had of found out what was going on with her!” Regulus fired back, suddenly stopping dead.  
“Her?” Sirius echoed the last word. “You mean... I have a daughter?”  
“Correction, Severus and Remus have a daughter!” says Regulus, still with daggering eyes. “You have no claimant, Bastard, as you are no longer recognised as one of ours in any shape or form. I had hoped that the small detail of who sired which would stay out of your knowledge.”

“And... do tell as to why I would want my daughter murdered?” Sirius defiantly asks.  
“She is not _your_ daughter, Bastard! Never has been, never will be,” Regulus tells him in a simple, but easily distinguishable tone of promise; “However, she is my niece! Her brother, my nephew,” he glares at James upon speaking these words, “If any harm comes to them, you can sure as hell bet your arses that I will make the culprits pay dearly for it!”  
“And I would likely to be alongside helping,” Lucius lets slips. “However, I am sure that there would be two fathers who would want first dibs.”  
“First dibs on what?”

Regulus and Lucius turn to see Remus appearing from coming down the stairs.  
“First dibs on any idiot who wants to harm your children,” Lucius answers casually.  
“That honour would go to Severus,” Remus nods with agreement.  
“_**Traitor!**_”  
Remus’s brows go up as he looks at the stark naked person he used to call friend, watching him try and get out of the restraints, to no prevail.  
“Oh? How so?”  
“You stole what belonged to us! You poisoned him against us! Took -”

Remus cuts James off; “_I_ have done no such thing, Potter, it was _your own_ actions are what got you in the situations you've found yourself in. I simply gave Severus choices, as that is what a friend does.”  
“By marrying them and denying the rightful -”  
“I am not going to discuss this with either of you,” Remus goes over Sirius, his voice was filled with calm, but there was no mistake in the dangerousness, nor the slight flash in his eye. “You are here because of your crimes! Not just the one you committed last year. Oh no... You are going to be answering to all of the crimes you have done upon my husband! Plus the ones I learned about and had stopped the moment I stepped forward to help Severus, before and during our in hiding! _Plus_ the ones you committed against the other souls! The ones that somehow escaped the trials.”

He saw the thunderstruck expressions.  
“You didn’t think you’d be found out about any of those past crimes, did you? Or those attempts did you?”  
“The Ministry wouldn’t allow for this! If they find out!” Sirius tries.  
“_Firstly_, you two are no longer part of the Wizard community,” Remus speaks clearly. “Potter has been banished and struck off entirely.  
“You, Black, as far as anyone is concerned, was seen to be as good as dead when it was witnessed upon the departure of your soul from your body, which was buried in a special coffin that allowed you to breathe for as long as possible, with a feeding tube to keep you alive for as long as the shell was willing.  
“Secondly, you’re not even in England. So, even if anyone had the care to find either of you three, they’d be looking for a needle in a haystack.”

“Three? What do you mean three?”  
Remus gestures to a third bed, a little further away from James and Sirius, but still visible, where visible red hair was seen.  
“You’re abusing women now?” Sirius splutters at the sight of Lily Evans, still unconscious.  
“Bit rich, coming from _you_, Bastard,” Regulus snips with a turn of his upper lip in disgust.  
“No, making rapists and abusers pay,” says Remus.  
“Lily is not a -”

“Not from what we have come to know and it wasn’t just from Severus we got accounts from,” Remus once more takes over from the pair who still maintained their bloody defiance, and some denials.  
“Oh yeah... and who told you these bullshit allegations about Lily?” James demands.  
Remus looks right at James, his eyes still dangerously terrifying, though his tone of voice steady as calm water upon answering with; “Petunia Evans, though I am pretty sure she is now under her new husband’s name.”  
Satisfaction could be read on the Gryffindor’s face when he sees the shock on James, (and Sirius).

“You three were so arrogant and full of yourselves in believing that no-one was watching you, or keeping record of what you were doing, for three whole summers, including the one where you violated and raped Severus not once, but five times!”  
“You were lucky we had him change his mind on having you locked up with him during the last full moon,” Regulus adds in.  
This confused the two conscious young men.

“You’ve been out for a full month, the last phase was seven days ago,” Remus informs them.  
"A month?" Sirius frowns.  
Remus shrugs, he wasn't going to give anything more to them.  
“What do you intend to do with us?” James asks.  
“For now, you’re going to be just lying there, for how long, not sure, but you can sure as bet that by the time everything that can and will be done to you, justice will truly be served,” Remus had not an ounce of regret, nor sympathy as he spoke; all of that had left him when he learned of their crimes... including the ones they had done unto, not only Severus, but unto him, too!

He turns to Regulus and Lucius.  
“Shall we get going? There is still a lot to get done and sorted.”  
“Of course; Narcissa and her sisters has been working on a nice little surprise, I am sure will meet your approval,” says Lucius, as they began to climb the stairs, silencing any and all begging and eventual screams that would be expressed from the two imprisoned, knowing exactly what they were about to endure the moment the door closes...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, going to leave on what Black, Evans and Potter are going to endure during the absence of Remus, Regulus and Lucius as a bit of a mystery. (That is code for, I am still figuring out the options, lol).
> 
> In the meantime;
> 
> What was it that had been discovered with Serena? Where Sirius wouldn't have hesitated in ending his own flesh and blood's life had he gotten his way?  
  
_A) A form of Dwarfism_
> 
> _B) Was born with a genetic heart defect_
> 
> _C) Was born deaf or with very low hearing_
> 
> What are they organising?
> 
> _A) A Christening/Naming ceremony - meaning it had been a month or so (no more than 2 months) since the twins were born._
> 
> _B) Christmas Celebrations - so Remus wasn't all that forthcoming to Potter and Black, and means months had passed. (in other words, mini time jump)_
> 
> This chapter took on and off a few days to write, not only due to trying to figure which why it needed to go to work, but also in real life my own son came into the world, (he came on 15-Nov Australian Eastern Standard Time at night), so I've been a little preoccupied to say the least, lol, and probably will be in the weeks ahead, so writing will be somewhat slowed as a result of this, (but totally worth it,) and with the Christmas season coming and for my country school holidays (which goes for 6 weeks starting early-to-mid December for my part of the country), well... I think many would be starting to get busy right about then ^_^
> 
> Also, if you haven't checked it out yet, I do have another Vote the Scene story up in case you're interested titled "Unexpected Changes".
> 
> VOTING FOR THIS CHAPTER HAS NOW CLOSED, NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE UP SOON ^_^
> 
> Hope you're all doing splendidly.


	15. The Ceremony

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Results;
> 
> Serena’s diagnosis;  
A) A form of Dwarfism - I = 1  
**B) Was born with a genetic heart defect - IIIIII = 6**  
**C) Was born deaf or with very low hearing - IIIIIII = 7**
> 
> What are they planning?  
**A) A Christening/Naming ceremony - meaning it had been a month or so (no more than 2 months) since the twins were born - IIIIIIIIIIII = 12**  
B) Christmas Celebrations - so Remus wasn't all that forthcoming to Potter and Black, and means months had passed. (in other words, mini time jump) - II = 2
> 
> _Due to a last minute voting whilst I was writing it, where the count was equal, I ended up adding both into the story for Serena._

Chapter 15  
The Ceremony

A warm and loving smile spread upon the light brown haired wizard’s lips, just watching the scene.  
Upon entering the twins’ room, Remus found Severus where he knew he would be; talking amorously to Sebastian and Serena, as he was dressing them.  
They had come a long way in the month and a half since they were born; putting on the necessary weight, developing a good pattern for sleeping, eating and so on, and most of all forming strong bonds with their fathers.  
Severus, himself, had grown into confidence in what he was doing in regard to caring for his son and daughter. He also knew he wasn’t alone in this, Remus making sure of that!

“Now, Mon Tigre, you really need to let me fix these buttons up,” Severus says to Sebastian, with patient amusement.  
“Wriggling again, I take it?” Remus decides to speak.  
“I am already predicting him to be running around the house naked.”  
Remus laughed at the thought.  
“It would be extra amusing if they both ran around the house naked.”

Severus raises his brows at this, then glances at little Serena, who was quietly sucking on her fist, staring right on back.  
“You wouldn’t give your Dads a run for their money like that would you, Chérie?”  
Serena gurgled for a moment, before squirming and let out a very clear sound that could only mean she was now in need for a nappy change, and made baby chatter sounds.  
“Really, Serena, petite chérie? I just changed and got you dressed about five minutes ago,” says Severus, in a mock telling off, as he chuckled.  
“I’ll clean her up, so you can finish Mr Wriggles,” Remus offers, also chuckling.

Thirty minutes later they were walking outside, carrying the twins with great care; the marquees, tables and chairs, decorations and the designated area, where the little altar and font were situated set up and in place, ready to go; the guests were waiting.

  


Severus and Remus were beyond pleased to see the effort that had been put into today.  
Considering there were a good number of moments where they thought it might not happen in the way it ought to.  
Today Sebastian and Serena are to be christened.  
Long before various overzealous Muggles decided to try and over power anyone, and everyone, and put their stamp on nearly everything, twisting to their own view of what christening meant; it was a custom that was practiced throughout the Wizard community. There were different adaptations, even wordings, depended on the location and culture of where the wizard family were from, but all have the same to similar purpose.  
Perhaps it was one of the many reasons why Severus was apprehensive in the lead up.

While Sebastian was thriving, Serena would go into bouts of going downhill, only to come back with another will to fight harder with whatever effort her tiny defective heart could give to keep beating, keeping her alive.  
It was something that was missed during all examinations whilst she was still in the womb; but able to be discovered once born with the right Healers, because without the right interventions and remedies, Serena could have died, or worse, live a not so fulfilling life.  
The other is that it was discovered that Serena was also deaf.  
The fathers seemed less worried over this compared to her heart giving out.

Severus was afraid of what his daughter’s grandparents and Uncle would do, only to be pleasantly surprised that they still saw her as part of their bloodline. However bloody grateful that Sirius Black had not been granted access or rights to be near her; after being told of Sirius’s view toward people who were born with such ‘defects’ and how ought to be snuffed out.

Any and all thoughts of that, if there were any, were shoved aside as the celebrant began to speak;  
“Family, friends and honoured guests, it of great honour that you are welcomed here today to share in this significant day. One of many for these two cherubs, as they grow day by day, meeting milestones and valuable life lessons that is sure to come along.  
“Today Sebastian and Serena are to be Named and blessed, a way for them to not only be recognised, but a declaration of them being looked out for by their parents and those who have accepted certain roles that are just as important.  
“Severus and Remus please come forth with your children so is to begin the ceremony.”

With Remus carrying Sebastian and Severus cradling Serena, the little family stepped forward to stand by the font.  
In front of it were two chests, which were magically opened up via taps of the fathers’ wands.

  


The Black sisters, Narcissa, Bellatrix and Andromeda, took it upon themselves to choose the specialised chests; setting it up for both Severus and Remus to be the ones to cast the specialised charm to open them for the first time. The first of what is believed to be many over the years to come.  
It was tradition among the Black line, (and among a few others), that when a new member of their family is born and to be christened, a special chest is presented on their christening day, and is not to be given to the intended until their seventeenth birthday.

The celebrant then began to speak words that were of various spells and charms that were intertwined with blessings; at the same time the font was filled with what appeared to be ordinary water.

Some muggles would call it holy water. This was more than that, as it wasn’t water that was ‘blessed’ or ‘purified’ by a muggle priest. It was a potion, if anyone wasn’t in the skill of recognising it, they might think it was veritaserum, (the truth potion); but that was perhaps the one thing Severus did pride on, and that was his vast knowledge, (which was still ever growing), on potions, for he was fast becoming well verse in taking the steps in becoming a full fledge master of the art.  
It was also Severus who found this particular potion, and discovered that it was one that can be used for a magical christening, (among a few others depending on how the christening is to go).

Remus did glance at Severus, knowing that this was the right thing to do, and that there was little to no guilt. However, it as a matter of finding the right celebrant to be comfortable with having such a potion used, as it was controversial and rarely chosen as a result because of what it does.  
Once the font was full, the chosen godparents, Regulus Black and Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy, stepped forward to start the next part of the ceremony.

###

When the door to their prison was shut, James Potter and Sirius Black did try and break out of the bounds that kept them in place; proving flat out on just how useless it was.

James could feel the chills over his bare nakedness, while Sirius really wanted to scratch that annoying itch he could feel in the middle of his cheek.  
Lily Evans had opened her eyes at some point during the young men’s struggles. She immediately discovered that she was unable to talk, and unable to move from her own bindings, except for her head, where she saw James and Sirius on their own separate beds.

None of the three knew how much time had passed.  
Some of the things they did figure out was they had spells and charms placed upon them that would clear any need for bowel or bladder use; the other was perhaps why such spells were in use, as well as the silencing charms.

Curious frowns etched upon them as they see the ropes that were holding James and Sirius began to glow from where they were attached on the ceiling.  
That was when their eyes widened; they hadn’t seen those symbols above them until now.

Slowly the shining formed strings and began snaking down the ropes.  
Lily watched in terror was she witnessed her former classmates struggle and squirm, incapable to escape the glowing strings that were now wrapping around their wrists and ankles, moving their way along the limbs; embedding deep.

###

When the potion had filled the font it was clear as water, but it was beginning to change with the speaking of the words the celebrant spoke, before passing it to Severus and Remus to continue.

They were speaking the well versed Latin, mixed with French in parts that allowed it.

In doing so, the clearness turned to a transparent silvery blue with golden flecks; a teeny tiny little goblet made especially for little babies was dipped in, and with care, Severus and Remus placed the rim to Sebastian’s lips.

The baby boy’s tongue licked and lapped and suckled at the liquid.

More words were spoken and the potion within the font changed once more, the silver colouring turned to having a rosy coloured tinge and the golden flecks speckled with ashen black.

This was for Serena.

###

Sirius screamed as loud as he could go, the searing white pain coursing through him.

From where Lily was it looked more like he was having silent spasms; a few moments before it was James who was having them, only his was not as intense as what Sirius was going through.

“Sirius?” James then found himself being able to say out loud.

He was surprised by this. He was the only one of the two who could. Or... that was how it seemed; for while he was able to find his voice again... he was unable to see very well.

###

Serena moved her head toward the sound of her maternal father’s voice. For as long as she was born it felt more like vibrations, nothing more than that, but they were loving and safe, as well as the other voice who had the same tone. But now... now she was able to hear them.

Her brother, however, was able to truly look at the faces of the voices he was able to hear, but wasn’t truly able to make out as well, for his ability to see properly, (even for a new baby) wasn’t as well developed, facing the possibility of a life of blindness or close enough.

The potion was called Commutatione Potentiarum; translation Switching of Powers. It did also come under a couple of other names, though.

The purpose of how it works it why it’s seen as controversial, because it required a volunteer who was compatible with person who is to be receiving the ‘switch’ of whatever it is they are in need of. Many of the volunteers are those who were close to the end of their life and matched with the infant, (or small child); majority of them being in some blood link to the child themselves, (but doesn’t always have to be, as they know muggles perform certain operations for organs to live and they weren’t always family members).

Remus and Severus had come across the practice by accident, and after a good bit of going back and forth and debating on whether they should even do it at all – as they weren’t sure if it was going against morals or not, they eventually knew after a particular scary moment of when Serena flat lined for a good two minutes that if there was one ‘decent’ thing Sirius could do for his heir, it was to give up his ability to hear and have his own healthy heart be compromised to strengthen Serena’s, (while James was to give up his sight to his).

Just before they had been woken up from their long induced naps, James and Sirius were given their share of the potion and charms cast to start the process, as the process itself takes at least two days to get to where the exchange can happen.

Hearing their daughter responding to the sounds around her and their son seeing in better perception, there was no mistaking the smiles on the fathers’ faces.  
The final part of the ceremony was the godparents placing their own seal of pledge in their duties.

Afterwards, it was on to the celebration of officially confirming Sebastian’s and Serena’s christening; part of this included items being placed within the chests for the twins to receive on their seventeenth birthday.

All in all the day went wonderfully.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mon tigre = my tiger  
petite cherie = little sweetheart  
Though she is/was deaf, she was still spoken to as one probably might do with their children.
> 
> Okay... so... where is the voting? Right here...  
We're going on a bit of a time jump. Wait? But... what of Black, Potter and Evans? Or Dumbledore still on the loose? Don't worry, they haven't be forgotten, trust me on that.
> 
> First Voting;  
How much time will have passed?
> 
> A) 3 years  
B) 5 years  
C) 7 years
> 
> Whichever chosen the following is to help set the scene for the next line of chapters and voting :-)
> 
> Severus and Remus...  
A) Find out that they are to be expecting their third child  
B) Have a third child and are in debate on having another.  
C) Finally agree to getting a pet
> 
> IF CHOSE A Severus and Remus are surprised by this because;  
A) Severus's fertility had been struggling since the twins were born, (for unknown reasons)  
B) Weren't expecting to become pregnant because Severus was on birth control
> 
> IF CHOSE B  
Sebastian and Serena have a little  
A) Brother  
B) Sister
> 
> Name: CHOSE YOUR FAVOURITE THREE (3)
> 
> Boy:  
A) Aaron John Snape  
B) Anthony John Snape  
C) Joshua Lyle Snape  
D) Thomas Lyle Snape  
E) Andre Remus Snape  
F) David Remus Snape  
G) Riley John Snape  
H) Elliot Remus Snape  
I) Julian Remus Snape  
J) Adam Remus Snape
> 
> Girl:  
A) Addison Hope Snape  
B) Juliana Hope Snape  
C) Gabrielle Eileen Snape  
D) Margot Eileen Snape  
E) Danielle Eileen Snape  
F) Chloe Eileen Snape  
G) Rebecca Hope Snape  
H) Emily Hope Snape  
I) Ashleigh Hope Snape  
J) Audrey Eileen Snape
> 
> IF YOU CHOSE C  
What pet/s do they get?  
A) A pair of rabbits  
B) A Cat  
C) A pair of budgies (or budgerigars)  
D) A Dog


	16. Seven Years Pass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (My mind is still on Christmas just past, lol)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Results;
> 
> Time past  
_A) 3 years - IIII = 4_  
B) 5 years - II = 2  
_**C) 7 years - IIII = 4**_
> 
> I chose 7 years above the 3 years based on the other results, as it made sense.
> 
> Remus and Severus  
**A) Find out that they are to be expecting their third child - IIIIII = 6**  
B) Have a third child and are in debate on having another. - IIII = 4  
C) Finally agree to getting a pet 
> 
> IF A  
A) Severus's fertility had been struggling since the twins were born, (for unknown reasons) - III = 3  
B) Weren't expecting to become pregnant because Severus was on birth control - II = 2
> 
> IF B  
Sebastian and Serena have a little  
A) Brother - III = 3  
B) Sister - III = 3
> 
> Because of the even Stevens on the gender again, this will be up for a vote again.

Chapter 16  
Seven Years Pass

“Daddy! Papa! Merry Christmas!”  
Severus and Remus were woken to a pair of overly excited children charging into their room and barrelling on to the bed.  
“Mmm, you couldn’t wait for at least another hour?” Severus mumbles, when he sees that it was just after five-freaking-thirty in the bloody morning!  
“But it’s Christmas!” Serena exclaims.  
“We couldn’t sleep anymore!” Sebastian adds, grinning broadly from ear to ear.

He had a nice mop of straight black hair and a slightly angler nose, like Severus, but it wasn’t as prominent, (but then, Severus kind of had his nose fixed a little not too long ago to a size that he actually preferred, where it was still hooked, but made him look less like a vulture, Remus assured that he was fine the way he was, but he couldn’t talk him out of it, and in a lot of ways, the small changed helped in Severus’s self-esteem, along with a lot of other things, so to see this much happier man, Remus wasn’t going to deny him that, but then Remus’s love for Severus only grew deeper by the day over the years, even when there are arguments).  
Sebastian had inherited his siring father’s hazel eyes, and perhaps his slightly more cheeky side, but he was no James; just like Serena was not Sirius.  
Serena took mostly after her siring father in her features, except for her nose and eyes; though her black hair was sleek and soft to the touch, like Severus’s.

“Of course you couldn’t,” sighs their maternal father, hugging them all the same, while Remus softly chuckled, before addressing them.  
“I know you’re all excited and everything, but Papa needs a little longer time in bed, and it is still quite early, if you can go back to your rooms to quietly do an activity for at least an hour, I’ll see if I can make some hot chocolate; what do you say?”  
Sebastian and Serena perked at the sound of that.  
“With marshmallows?”  
“Maybe with a hint of mint or caramel and some cream?” Remus replies winking.  
This was met with excited cheers; enough to entice the pair to give their parents one last quick hug before dashing out of the room.

“You spoil them,” Remus hears Severus comment.  
He turns to look at his husband; there was a tired smile on his lips. Severus knew that Remus didn’t really spoil them, at least not in the sense that they were feeling they were entitled anyway. If anything, such things as hot chocolate were something of a treat based thing for certain occasions, or a special reward... or a spur of the moment thing. So the comment was more of a light-hearted poke.  
Lowering back down to lie on his side and bring Severus in to snuggle up, Remus lightly kisses him gently on the cheek.  
“How are you feeling?” he then asks.  
Severus shakes his head ever slightly. “I’ll be okay, Remus.”  
“How long has this been going on for now?”

It was a question Severus only receives whenever he was feeling like this for over a certain amount of days. One where Remus does ask with careful sensitivity.  
It also had him to really think.  
“I don’t want to get my hopes up, Mon amour.”  
Severus feels his partner’s arms become firmer around him; “I know, l’amour. But it cannot hurt to check.”  
“I’ll see if I can arrange to see a Healer the day after tomorrow.”  
Remus didn’t argue with that. “Just take it easy today, okay?”  
Severus responded with a small sound of protest. “But there is so much that needs to be done!”  
“Let the elves take care of it, plus there really isn’t that much that can’t be handled by myself, or even the kids,” Remus tells him, soothingly. “And no sneaking off to your lab today, either.”

“But -”  
“You did promise the kids that you would spend the day away from working today, as it is Christmas. We also will be receiving guests, and I am pretty sure that it would be of good manners to stay away from work,” says Remus, nuzzling and kissing lightly into his husband.  
“That’ll be right, use emotional blackmail and make me out to be a workaholic,” Severus jokes, enjoying the affections.  
“Is it working?” Remus quips.  
Severus answers this by returning the affections he had been receiving.

###

Sebastian and Serena had decided to get themselves changed out of their pyjamas and into cosy fitted clothing, because they were asked to wait as patiently as they could muster, they chose to quietly play “hangman” – a simple game where the player had to get the letters to make up a word or so, and if they guess wrong a little extra line or other is added; if the “Hangman” is complete before the answer is correctly given, the guesser loses the game.

“Mmm, how about... J?” Sebastian tries.  
Serena writes the letter on top of one of the dashes.  
“How about N?”  
Again she writes this.  
Sebastian grins when he then says; “James and the Giant Peach!”  
“Correct,” says his sister.  
“_Yes!_” he cheers softly, as he takes the little board and chalk so he could test Serena.

The door to their play room opened up and in enters Remus with a tray with two mugs on top.  
“Thank you for being patient,” he tells them.  
“Is Papa okay, Daddy?” Serena asks him.  
“He’s just not feeling quite himself right now, he has had some trouble having a good night sleep for the past few nights,” Remus explains to them. He didn’t want the children to be too concerned, but he didn’t want them to not know how their Papa is, either.

“Why is Papa not sleeping okay?” Sebastian then asks.  
“Sometimes people can have a little trouble resting, just like you two have on occasion.”  
“Is he unwell?”  
Remus shakes his head. “I don’t know, but he will be taking it easy today, so I will need to ask you to not ask too much of him, okay?”  
“Maybe he could borrow my Tweety-Pie to help him sleep?” Serena suggests.  
Tweety-Pie was Serena’s stuffed Looney Tunes toy that she got when she was two; she’s slept with it practically every night in the five years she’s had it.

Remus placed the tray on to their little table, smiling as he does. “I am sure he’ll appreciate the gesture, Sunshine.”  
“Are those new mugs?” Sebastian asks, noticing that the mugs on the tray were not the ones he remembers ever seeing before.  
Remus nods. “Yes, you and Serena have each got three mugs of your own, now. No more having to borrow mine, or your Papas.”  
“You got Sailor Moon!” Serena speaks with joy at the sight of her mug, when her Daddy put it in front f her. “Thank you!”  
“You’re welcome,” Remus chuckles. “Of course, I made sure you had mint, Sunshine. While you, Tiger, had caramel.”  
“Thank you.”

Sebastian saw the funny side of his new mug; he was not a fan of the Little Mermaid, finding the entire movie to be annoying, (unlike his twin sister, who is proving to be a real girly-girl); however he did like the little musically talented red crab named Sebastian.  
“The others mugs are in the kitchen, you’ll know who got which when you see them, for the time being, I’ll have to ask you to stay out of there, as it’s rather hectic with the elves busy preparing Christmas lunch.”  
“But what about breakfast?” Sebastian asks.  
It was a fair question, considering breakfast is usually eaten in a little area within the kitchen.  
“We’ll be having it in the dining room today,” their paternal father answers. “Seeing that you are both already dressed, after your hot chocolates, we may as well head straight there, as I would think Papa would be meeting us there.”  
“Or I am finding you all in here, instead,” says Severus from the doorway.  
The twins beamed.

“How are you feeling, Papa?” Serena asks.  
Ever the sweetheart, little Serena was, despite the challenges she had in her earlier moments in life, she never stopped it from being thoughtful of others.  
“I am not completely a hundred percent, but I’ll manage, Sunshine,” Severus replies with a tender smile.  
“Are Uncle Reggie and Grandma coming later?” Sebastian then asks.  
“They will be here somewhere around ten, as well as the Malfoys a little later.”  
“Cool! We’ll get to see Draco!”  
Sometime a little later, (once the special hot chocolates were done), the little family were in the dining room enjoying breakfast.

###

It was of no surprise to Severus and Remus to see their children scrambling as fast as they could to get in for their hugs from their Uncle and Grandmother.  
“Merry Christmas, Grandma! Merry Christmas, Uncle Reggie!”  
Walburga Black held her grandchildren tightly, echoing the same to them.  
“Let me look at you!” she coos, getting Sebastian and Serena to stand just enough in front of her. “I swear you’ve both shot up like weeds the last time I’ve seen you!”  
“Been hitting them with stretch jinxes there, Sev?” Regulus teased.  
“That would be Remus’s doing,” Severus joshed in return.  
Remus did a sort of eye roll, shaking his head, but laughing.

“Will Lyle and Hope be coming by, Remus?” Lady Black asks.  
With a saddened shake of the head, Remus replied with ‘no’, adding that because of his mother’s fragile health, travelling was out of the question these days.  
“We intend on seeing them just after the start of the New Year.”  
Remus knew full well that Lady Walburga Black was still ever strong with her pureblood ideology, but over the years had mellowed in ways, perhaps because of the children she calls her grandchildren; one wasn’t hers by blood, and neither one were ‘pureblood’ so to speak.  
But they did come from a male bearing Wizard, and that is as entirely close to magical pureblood one can get.

Also, simply because Lady Black had not forgotten how Remus treats the children, he was their father, and because of this, had to acknowledge that they did have another set of grandparents, too.  
Lyle and Hope have met the children and grown to love them just as much as the Blacks have.  
Sadly, Hope was facing a losing battle with cancer. No matter how much has been put in, the blasted illness just wasn’t letting up and it was turning into a matter of time before it takes her whole.

In ways, Lady Black could understand, having to have lost her husband, Orion in the previous year, when the twins were six years old.  
Minutes later, Lucius and Narcissa, with four-year-old Draco, arrived.  
Draco excitedly tugs his hand out of his mother’s grip to hurry over to his eagerly awaiting cousins.  
The opening of presents, enjoying good food and great company could begin.

###

After the delicious indulgence of Christmas lunch, Serena, Sebastian and Draco went out to play. Severus and Remus had set up a little treasure hunt for them, where they had almost full range of the chateau grounds. There were three areas that were out of bounds, even with the free range in place, as those were the areas the twins fathers had set aside greenhouses, open garden and orchard style areas for certain plants and trees, (and certain creatures that come with them); all three areas were designed to be like forests.

Sebastian and Serena knew well enough to stay away, unless they were with the company of their parents, but young Draco didn’t.  
The children were having a ball of a time, looking in, under, on and even up, for the little goodies.  
Under the supervision of the adults; unless it was Uncle Reggie, who was helping them.  
“How have you been keeping?” Lady Black decides to finally ask, now that the children were well out of earshot.  
“We’re managing okay, Walburga,” says Severus, though his voice was quite monotonous. “We’re safe; it’s all that matters right?”  
Lady Black shakes her head; speaking with kindness. “I was more asking about you in general, but I suppose feeling safe is good to know; given that my grandchildren and their future are of great importance, especially with the situation everyone is in.”

Time surely never knew when to stand still; nor, it seemed, did the behaviours of others, where things can be questioned and hope is a fickle thing.  
Granted there have been changes for more beneficial outcomes; but as always there were those who wanted to tear that down.  
One of those is the rights of male bearers.

It took a few years and a lot of heavy force from both sides, but the law was the law and it seemed a lot of people were deliberately ignoring this for their own gain. So, it was put in place that if a male bearer is forced into any bonding rituals of any sort, including raping for the hell of it, the accused will be prosecuted and charged; punishment depends on the severity of the crime.

If any pregnancy, (and children), came from this, the custody is automatically awarded to the bearer. The paternal father is no longer of any power influence.  
Had this been around during Severus’s own attack, he wouldn’t have had to sort into marrying Remus in order to protect his twins.

But, what’s done is done, and Severus was glad to have Remus in his life, regardless of how; he wouldn’t know how to get through things without him. Seems Remus felt the same toward Severus at times. Particularly after learning certain factors, how that man learned to just take all of that into his stride, Severus didn’t know, but he guessed everyone had their way of dealing with their past demons.

However, Lady Black wasn’t speaking about that, or of the other stuff that was going on, she wanted to know how Severus and Remus were going, despite the outside stuff.  
Severus was doing his best to not fully drop his ‘I’m doing just fine’ mask.  
Lady Black wasn’t fooled, she could see past that front.  
“I have been getting certain symptoms and I just don’t want to get my hopes up,” he slumped his shoulders a little. “On top of that, I’ve been very worried about... other circumstances.”

Severus could see Lady Black giving the expression that she knew what he meant by his latter words, as well as one of sympathetic understanding for the first half.  
He had said this, as he sees his daughter in the farthest part of the garden area, quite close to an out of bounds area, but he wasn’t too worried, knowing Serena wouldn’t go in there, and there were certain spells to prevent her from entering.

“Have you gotten yourself seen to?” he was asked.  
This was answered by a shake of the head. “Not yet.”  
“How long have you been having these symptoms for?”  
“For about three weeks, but you can understand why I am reluctant to fully know, given that every time we’ve found out... I don’t know if I can handle another loss, especially after...” Severus trails off, not wanting to continue.  
“Have you told Remus this?”  
“He knows.”  
Lady Walburga places a hand on Severus’s forearm. She was about to say something, only to be interrupted by a scream.

###

She made sure she stayed away from the clump of trees and bushes she knew she wasn’t allowed near, as she was searching the area for treasures; her basket had all sorts of little trinkets and lollies and other prizes from her find.

Serena didn’t really hear anything, given that such ability was for certain frequencies when she wasn’t wearing her hearing aids. Her parents had performed a special ritual that would help her with her hearing and defective heart during her Christening; just as the same was done for Sebastian for his eyesight; the trouble was that while her heart was near on perfect, with a small need for her to take it easy still, her hearing didn’t fully take hold.

Something had happened during the ritual, where Serena only got partial hearing, not complete. As a result, she was given hearing aids – something she felt she didn’t really need today, and her parents let her have a break from them, (giving the good excuse for people to remember how to use sign language, and for Serena to practice reading lips more).

Unfortunately, because of this, the sound of a crack was missed. This didn’t stop the girl from feeling as though she was being watched, however.  
A slight tinging feel on the back of her neck caused her to turn around and for a moment see it. Right there. In the bush!  
She froze; her mouth opened and out came a scream as ear-splitting as she could muster.  
She didn’t know how much she screamed, but she definitely felt hands on her shoulders, causing her to turn to see;  
“Papa!” she cries, burying into his protective arms.  
“What happened?”  
“A monster!”

Now, Serena knew full well that there were plenty of ‘monsters’, better known as beasts. However, she was seven years old and certain descriptions were still quite complicated for the young girl.  
“What sort of monster?” she hears Remus.  
“I don’t know; it was big and black with red eyes! It was in there!” she cries pointing at the out of bounds area.  
“I’ll get Serena and the others inside,” Remus automatically says.

Agreeing to this, Severus allowed for his husband to take their daughter; Serena clung to her Daddy, shaking and in tears.  
Whereas Severus stayed to scan the bushes, wand out.  
“If Remus or I ever catch you near or in our children again, knowing full well of the deal, we will make sure you know of the consequences!” he says through a spell he knew; it was a complex one, but once mastered, proves handy. His voice was magnified into the area he was facing, while it wasn’t able to be heard outside of it, meaning Severus was able to choose where his voice is directed and who hears it.

To drive the warning deeper, the protective father shot a couple of orange coloured flares that rippled and ricocheted among the branches and foliage; giving the area a fiery like glow, enough to illuminate what it was Severus was looking for, confirming his suspicions. He then sent another charm through.  
A peculiar sound rang out; giving a sneering smirk toward that location, he knew he got his target.  
Satisfied and making sure certain boundary spells were well in place, and strengthened, Severus moved to return to the cosy and warm chateau.

###

Settling Serena down did take a good while, however with a fresh mug of hot mint chocolate and given an activity to do, she and Sebastian had almost forgotten about the ‘monster’.  
Draco wanted to know more about this monster, wanting to know what it looked like and if he could go see it.  
“I don’t think that would be wise, Draco,” Lucius says to his young son.  
“Why not?”  
“Because it would be best to not seek out things that might wish you harm; this monster might just do that,” Remus replies evenly.  
“Oh.”  
“Why don’t you go and play with Seb and Rena?” Narcissa then suggests. When the four-year-old was out of earshot, the witch then says. “You do know that the truth will come out at some point, don’t you?”  
“We are very much aware, Narcissa,” says Severus, his words were perhaps a little too rushed. “The moment they bloody committed what they had done it was always going to end up that way, no matter how it looks, and what actually happens thereafter. For now, this is for the best.”

###

A few days had passed; Severus had managed to get himself seen and checked over by a Healer; one that was very well trusted to the Snape family.  
Remus saw the list of extremely mixed emotions written all over his partner’s face when he re-entered their family home.  
“Severus?”  
Severus manages to register the sound of his name being said.  
“I’m nearly seven weeks,” he says just loud enough. “I... I really want this one to stick, Remus! I don’t know if I can cope with another loss.”  
Remus goes over and put his arms around the nervous bearer.  
“I know, Severus,” he soothes; “I know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I don't think there is much guessing on "what", or "who" are in those "forests", the question is... while we know Potter and Sirius Black are in two of them, who is in the 3rd one?
> 
> A) Lily Evans  
B) Albus Dumbledore
> 
> As Black is stuck in his Animagus form, what about the other two?
> 
> James is...  
A) Also stuck as his animagus form  
B) Frozen as a live statue  
C) Working as a keeper of sorts
> 
> (NOTE, POTTER IS STILL BLIND/VISUALLY IMPAIRED)
> 
> As for the 3rd yet to be identified person, They?  
A) Are stuck as a goat or a rabbit  
B) Are bound and gagged to a tree - camouflaged into the trunk and leaves  
C) Are stuck in one of the "greenhouses"
> 
> Also;  
Severus has good reasons to be nervous; in the 7 years that have gone he's had lost pregnancies, except one, what happened to the baby?
> 
> A) Born way too prematurely to survive  
B) Born sleeping
> 
> Losing a little  
1) Girl  
2) Boy
> 
> One can hope this pregnancy stays, so on the positive that it does, what would they be welcoming?
> 
> A) Boy  
B) Girl
> 
> (I will add the names in later on that had been counted).
> 
> I would like to wish everyone a Happy New Year and a safe 2020!


	17. Mixed Thoughts and Threats

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Results;  
Who is the other person?  
**A) Lily Evans - IIII = 4**  
B) Albus Dumbledore - I = 1
> 
> *James  
A) Also stuck as his Animagus form - I = 1  
B) Frozen as a live statue - II = 2  
C) Working as a keeper of sorts - II = 2
> 
> Lily or Albus  
A) Are stuck as a goat or a rabbit  
**B) Are bound and gagged to a tree - camouflaged into the trunk and leaves - IIII = 4**  
C) Are stuck in one of the "greenhouses" - I = 1
> 
> What happened to the baby?  
**A) Born way too prematurely to survive - IIIII = 5**  
B) Born sleeping 
> 
> Lost a little  
**1) Girl - III = 3**  
2) Boy - II = 2
> 
> *while the votes went the way they did, I ended up changing it a little, as you will see in the chapter ahead, as it felt more fitting for the plot.
> 
> Also I will not be giving the results of the last vote of the previous chapter, as it will be revealed later on ~_^  
However, you are very welcome to keep voting whether they will be having a boy or a girl  
So  
A for a Boy  
B for a Girl  
And you can vote at each turn of the chapters until I feel there is enough to give the full result.  
What I will say though is the count is currently dead even, lol

Chapter 17  
Mixed Thoughts and Threats

For the next couple of weeks Severus would between moods. One moment he was in his usual self, the next he was close to being a nervous wreck. Add being made to try and make it to the closest appropriate area to chuck up – oh how he didn’t really miss that part where pregnancies were concerned!

It wasn’t too hard for the twins to figure out what was going on with their Papa, as they had seen it before.  
They were also a month away from their seventh birthday when Severus had unexpectedly gone into labour at twenty-two weeks. The farthest he had gone with any of the pregnancies he’s had since the birth of the twins. The entire day before the tragic turn had been a great day; as they were holidaying in their manor in Vienna, Austria.

Since gaining what belonged to him in the first place, Severus wanted to be sure that, while the château in Grimaud, France was their permanent home, the other properties that were within his name put to some use. A good reason to show his children another part of the world, and Remus gets to explore the gains of what is to offer in regards to his works of being able to translate the names of the different ingredients for potions, animals and what they do and a few others importance of interest; having it all in books that would come in handy for various people, from advanced magizoologists to students starting their journeys of the schools they’ve been accepted into, so they would have what they may need in English, German, Danish, Japanese, (they have kept in touch with the Yoshida family), and a couple of other languages.

Severus was a little surprised, and extremely impressed, on just how naturally easy Remus was even able to decipher the languages, making the work he does with the books, (and updating if needed), seem effortless. (Plus it is a bit of a turn on when listening to certain talk when in the bedroom).

“How did you not get sorted into Ravenclaw?” he would ask, knowing full well by now that his Gryffindor husband was placed in the house he was in, because he presented what the original House of the Lion was meant to be; before Dumbledore’s poisonous touch... and not just Albus’s, but his own ancestor, a great-grandfather, who planted the first seeds that would slowly turn a small handful of ‘worthy’ candidates...

But, they weren’t thinking of any of work related ideas at that point. Any and all of the potions Severus had been working on were well up to date, or didn’t need to make anything for at least a few days. This was a habit the Potions Master had made, to ensure he had equal time between his work and his family. Remus was dealing with a writer’s block, (he didn’t just work on informative books, but had a few published novels, and was working on another).

Because of these the parents chose to take the twins out, taking them to the Imperial Butterfly Park, having lunch at a nice cafe and ending with a quick trip to one of the little playgrounds so the twins could run off any energy they may have before going back to their holiday home.  
The tiredness Severus felt was put down to having a long day, even with the slight cramping he was feeling.  
Seeing this Remus told him to go and relax, while he sorted Sebastian and Serena out for their night time routine of dinner, bath, last snacks and drink and bedtime. Severus wasn’t going to argue, not today, so he did just that.

What he wasn’t expecting was, as he started to undress to take a shower, he felt this trickling sensation, and when he removed his pants, his heart nearly leapt out of his chest when he saw the pinkish waters and the blood.  
The next thing he remembered was shouting out for Remus, which resulted in getting the medical team in.  
It was all a whirlwind.  
Severus had gone into preterm labour and there was no stopping it, as the baby was being pushed out, didn’t matter on how early.

The moment the tiny premature girl was out; there was a huge scramble to do whatever possible in order to help both her and the maternal father.  
But Severus knew deep down there was no saving her. He remembers just holding her to him, Remus managing to cradle them both, and just stayed, savouring the three hours they were able to have with their born too soon daughter.

It was Serena and Sebastian’s suggestion to name her Esther, meaning 'star', because she’s with the stars now; as it wasn’t fair on them to not know what had happened, as they were both rather excited on the prospect of having a younger sibling, and with their maternal father being so far along this time, they had been starting to think of the exciting things they could actually do.

For a pair of not quite seven-year-olds they were pretty switched on, and just as upset on the loss. Didn’t stop them from trying to help make their Papa and Daddy feel better though. One was when Sebastian tried to make toast for them, which resulted in setting off a fire alarm, the poor kid was in tears because he woke Papa up when he knew he was meant to be resting, that’s why he was getting breakfast. Severus just pulled his son to him and held him, assuring that nothing had happened to warrant the boy in thinking he was in any trouble, and to help Sebastian feel better, Severus and Remus helped teach their son how to make toast without burning the kitchen down.

Serena was more in simply curling up with her Papa, or helping her Daddy with any chores that she wasn’t usually assigned to do. Just like she had when she figured out whenever a lost pregnancy happened, or whenever Papa ‘wasn’t feeling well’.  
So when the twins were seeing certain signs from their maternal father, they knew.

“I hope this one doesn’t make Daddy and Papa cry,” Serena admits to her brother, when they were in their play room.  
“Me, too,” says Sebastian. “I would like to have a little brother or sister. It would have been good if Esther could have stayed.”  
They didn’t know that Remus had overheard them in passing; his heart sank a little upon hearing them.  
Not only because they were voicing something they were starting to learn and understand more; but it was a reminder on how often Serena and Sebastian had lost the chance of being older siblings.

The first chance they had just turned one, and they, (Remus and Severus) had been trying to fall pregnant since the twins were nine months old. Sure it was crazy to want to really lose any and all sleep, with having children so close in age, but heck, they were willing.  
Sadly, as soon as the pregnancy was confirmed, it was lost about two weeks later.  
It was the first of eight losses to miscarriage, all within the first trimester.  
They couldn’t understand why, and Severus started believing that he wasn’t worthy to be with Remus, speaking as though he deserved to be ridiculed and worse, because he couldn’t hold a pregnancy to his own husband!

Remus had Severus to snap out of whatever was making him think like such;  
“I am not going anywhere!” he assures with strong firm, looking at his partner dead in the eye. “You are my husband and mother to our children! You’re more than just worthy to me, Severus!”  
It wasn’t too long after that conversation where they find themselves pregnant once more, with Esther. It was understandable for Severus to feel extremely unsettled, unable to fully relax, they had started to count their blessings when Severus reached week thirteen; then fourteen, and kept going.  
While the Healers still couldn’t provide answers to why Severus had lost the previous pregnancies, they did what they could to help Severus keep this one.  
Fair to say that after losing Esther, the family were in mixed feelings about this.

The other worry is how bold a certain creature was becoming whenever the twins were close the out of bounds area; particularly Serena.  
Serena has taken upon herself to keep away from that section wherever possible, but there are times where it was unavoidable. For all she, (and Sebastian), saw, however, was a big black ‘monster’ with red eyes.  
Neither Severus, nor Remus, had to worry about the one in the other two, for they knew that the dwellers within held no real threat. Both double checked to make sure of that!

The very first one was more right at the back of the property they owned, was an huge orchard of trees, with four greenhouses clumped together, making them look like one big one. When they checked, they saw her still bound to the ash tree they had placed her, it was of comfort they knew that she wasn’t posing any threat.  
Lily Evans was still alive... in a sense of the word... but was more or less serving a purpose that was more ‘befitting’ one might say... if the understood the reasoning behind this bizarre sentence she was given.

Shortly after the twins’ baptism, Remus and Severus did go to check on their imprisoned ‘guests’.  
They find and hear Lily Evans begging for some form of forgiveness, just not do be given the same fate as what James Potter and Sirius Black had – and the sight was not pretty to look at, especially Sirius.  
“Why should you be forgiven for the crimes you’ve committed against us?” Remus casually asks. “You chose to be deceitful against Severus, forced him to do things he didn’t wish to... and you did the same to me...”  
He saw the young woman’s eyes widen, dread written across her face; Remus’s lip curled.

“Oh, yes, I remember what you had done to me, Lily; that memory blocking charm broke away. I am not going to tell you when or even how it erased itself, but it did, and I cannot begin to tell you how much it hurt to know you took so much pleasure in violating others, and believing you couldn’t possibly be touched because of this thing of you being a female – as if it had any dictation on how things work in the wizarding world.

“So, I ask again, why should we give you any forgiveness?”  
Lily didn’t know how to answer. “I was forced -”  
“_**No!**_” Severus cut her off, with a strong bite within his voice and glares from his dark eyes. “No you weren’t, Lily! You were never forced into anything! Not when you would flash yourself during the summer holidays, trying to get me to do the same, knowing I was never comfortable in doing any of that. If anything I asked you to knock it off. You would blackmail me with the friendship you’d proclaim you had for me to shut me up. No-one made you go and ‘play’ with those two! Or... or do those things to me... with them... helping and participating.”

“Which you weren’t all too shy in doing to me, either, in the Room of Requirements just before school had ended for our fourth year,” Remus adds.  
There were no words Lily could find to even figure a way out of this pickle she was in, she did try and spin things by saying Remus was not a real Gryffindor because of pathetic reasons, only to be verbally backhanded again.  
She even said something about the Ministry... but that was debunked as she was proclaimed ‘dead’ in the papers. When she asked how, she was simply told that it didn’t really matter how; all the Wizard World knew was that Lily Janine Evans was dead.

That was then when she said would do anything to ‘rectify’ herself from her wrongdoings; so here she was, confined to the ash tree, providing her magical core to help keep the area in constant rejuvenation and living for the plants that require such magic to form.

The way Lily was bound, she looked like she was seated upon a throne, that is if a throne had straps for the arms to be held firm, and the same for her legs; and the added ‘tree branch’ on the actual seat she was stuck upon. The branch gave off this constant effect of keeping its prisoner in a state of dreams, where they believe that they were being pleasured, in return it was getting what it needed to provide for its surroundings – it wasn’t called the ‘Tree of Life’ for nothing.  
(The tree also camouflaged Lily to be one with it, but Severus and Remus knew where to look).

Satisfied, they inspected the second zoned area, which was more of a forest.  
This one was where James Potter was kept.  
Potter was left with very little vision left after the ceremony; not even spectacles would help him. However, he was completely traumatized, because the last thing he saw before losing his eyesight was his best friend going into violent spasms and he could hear the blood curdling screams, before Sirius blacked out completely, it got the young wizard scared for his life and literally throwing himself, (well, figuratively, as he was still bound to the bed he was on), at the mercy of Severus and Remus.

Knowing that he wasn’t going to be any true danger and his magical core was utterly shot, James Potter was allowed to have his sight back, but only when he was in his stag form, when he was in human form, he no longer had his eyesight – as that was given to Sebastian, and it was different to the Animagus form.  
Thing is, Potter was only ever to be human when it was night time, from the moment the sun was down to the crack of dawn; except if the chance of Sebastian ever entering the area with either Severus or Remus – Potter was forced to continue being a deer for until they exit, before he could transfigure back to a blind human.  
The reason?  
A way to invisibly stab James Potter in the heart and rub it in his face on what he’s missing out on; considering all Sebastian, (and Serena), would see, if he ever caught a glimpse, was a stag, nothing more or less, never a human he shared blood ties with.  
Potter just accepted his fate; whereas it appeared to be very different when it came to the final of the trio; Sirius Black.

Even after having all that had been done to him, the exceedingly stubborn bastard still had the audacity to threaten to destroy Severus and Remus.  
“I am going to _kill you_, Remus! Use your pelt as a blanket to _fuck_ you on, Snape!” he snarls in a weakened, raggedy voice, laced with vicious undertone. “I will make sure my daughter learns to hate you!”

“Well, it’s a good thing she will see you for the monster you are,” is all Severus replies, before flicking his wand to carry out what he and Remus had come to do.  
Sirius Black was placed in the ‘closest’ of the zoned off areas, because he was the one the pair wanted and needed to keep the closest eye on. They could have killed him, but that would defeat the proper purpose of the baptism spell and potion, as Serena’s side was more complex than what Sebastian’s had been.

Potter didn’t need to be alive after the ritual, being that it was his sight, and it didn’t take as long to ‘transfer’; they were allowing him to live as a between punishment worse than death and a form of courtesy. Considering on how much the Wizard truly regretted what he had done to have this massive dose of karma taking a great chunk out of him.

The same couldn’t be said for Sirius in regard to him giving up his healthy heart and good hearing to Serena. For their daughter’s heart to have the best chance of being partly, mostly or fully functional, Sirius needed to stay within a certain distance to keep the connection until it was complete to where Serena no longer required her biological paternal father around. The connection for the hearts can last between six months to nine years, depending on the enormity of the defect; Serena’s would have given out before she would have reached at least four months, (and that would have been lucky), if the ritual hadn’t been done.

Neither Remus, nor Severus were apologetic in doing what they had; especially Severus.  
While it was a shame to learn on how Serena’s hearing would never be fully developed, and there was a theory that the reason behind this was due to the amount of spasms Sirius was enduring, and the severity, it may have disrupted the fabrics that were meant for the hearing just enough to cause the incompleteness.  
Severus decided to see to the positive side on knowing he was ensuring that his daughter had the best quality of life. Something Sirius wouldn’t have done. So to hear what this bastard had said... oh the sheer crudeness of him, not to mention stupidly bold.

Sirius was permanently transfigured into the large dog he would change into, being his Animagus form; they modified him, however, to have it ensured that there was no chance of him being able to carry out any of his threats.  
The fathers weren’t worried about Sirius turning Serena against them, for they were confident that it won’t happen, especially on how much she dotes on Remus, “her Daddy”. No, they were worried on the prospect of him finding a way to virtually harm Serena... and Sebastian.  
Why Sebastian?  
They weren’t given a definitive answer; only the threat was there.

The little forest was heavily shielded with the right charms and spells, even certain magic plants. Unfortunately this wasn’t stopping the ‘monster’ from revealing himself to Serena whenever he dared.  
It got to the point where extra measures had to be considered and carried out.  
Then one day Remus had the kids with him, playing outside with them; allowing for Severus to get some much needed rest, after he had managed to get some work done before his body decided to go on strike.  
During the game of soccer, they were so caught up in the fun; it took Remus a moment to catch the movement from the corner of his eye.  
Before he could whip his wand out, another flash of movement whizzed on in...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... the 'flash' is actually a dog (spoiler) what sort of dog?
> 
> 1) Doberman Pinscher  
2) Burmese Mountain Dog  
3) German Shepherd  
4) Rottweiler  
5) Golden Retreiver
> 
> What does the dog do?
> 
> A) Helps by attacking the 'monster', before going over and instinctively protects the twins  
B) Goes and guards to twins
> 
> Either way, Remus does what he does to stop the 'monster'
> 
> What happens to the 'monster'? (Whom we know is Sirius)
> 
> A) Gets knocked out cold  
B) Gets entangled in rope  
C) Gets frozen on the spot
> 
> What happens to him after that, well that is yet to be determined - code for I haven't figured that out yet, so stay tuned for the the real consequence, (and you're welcome to give suggestions).
> 
> As for the dog
> 
> A) It stays  
B) It goes


	18. Beast and Dog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little doggy helper comes along

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Results;
> 
> 1) Doberman Pinscher - I = 1  
**2) Bernese Mountain Dog - III = 3**  
3) German Shepherd - II = 2  
4) Rottweiler   
5) Golden Retriever - II = 2
> 
> The dog  
A) Helps by attacking the 'monster', before going over and instinctively protects the twins - IIIIIIII = 8  
B) Goes and guards to twins - I = 1
> 
> Sirius  
A) Gets knocked out cold - I = 1  
**B) Gets entangled in rope - IIII = 4**  
**C) Gets frozen on the spot - IIII = 4**
> 
> The dog pt 2  
**It stays - IIIIIII = 7**  
It goes - I = 1
> 
> Image 1 = Monster Sirius  
Image 2 = the enchanted mirror  
Image 3 = the Bernese Mountain dog/pup

Chapter 18  
Beast and Dog

Growling with this fierce protectiveness, the dog, which had come practically out of nowhere, darted right at the big black brute of a monster dog and sank its teeth right into wherever it managed to get a hold; causing the monster to let out a terrifying sound, that caused the twins to bolt to the nearest cubbyhouse that was in the yard.

Remus whipped his wand out and not hesitating, though being mindful of this sudden helper, fired out a set of ropes from the tip of his wand.  
The ropes propelled and grappled the monster dog to the ground, the other dog managed to move out of the way in time; while Remus moved to deal with the black beast, the dog padded on over to the cubbyhouse, where the twins had taken shelter.  
Remus glowered right into the red eyes.

“What exactly was it you were hoping to achieve?” he speaks in a tone that was mixed with distain and fury, though extremely calm.  
“What happened? I heard -”  
“This thing wanted to do something incredibly stupid,” Remus answered Severus; unsurprised by his appearance, as there were sure to have been echoes, or maybe his internal senses.  
Before the black monstrous beast could reply, if there was any to be had, as it would only come out in unintelligible sounds, like grunts and rumbles, plus snarls and growls, he was knocked right on out with a knockout spell.

Severus goes over to where the children were; Sebastian and Serena tucked right up inside the cubbyhouse, clinging to the dog for whatever comfort it seemed to be able to provide. While, Severus didn’t know where the dog had come from, he was grateful for its presence at the right now.  
“Are you hurt?”  
They shake their heads.  
“Is... is it safe to come out now?” Sebastian asks; the evidence of crying and fear from both him and his sister was clear.  
The maternal father looks over his shoulder, seeing Remus keeping his wand pointed right at the offending apprehended creature.  
“Not yet, Daddy and I will retrieve you when it is, best to stay here, out of sight, until we come to get you, are you willing to do that?”  
Though terrified, the twins nod.

“C-can the dog st-stay with us until then?” Serena requested, with her lower lip quivering a little.  
Looking right at the dog, and noticing that it was a Bernese mountain dog, a breed Severus remembers from a brief happier time of his childhood, and how that dog was something of a best friend, until the misfortunate incident that caused such pain for him that it took, what felt like, forever to get through the loss, and seeing just how it was keeping calm, allowing for the children to feel the same, thought they were still anxious and afraid.

“I believe that would be the best option,” the father agrees, giving his children a small smile to try and reassure them, before going over to assist Remus.  
“Are the children alright?” Remus asks once Severus was back beside him.  
“Other than being petrified, they’re unharmed, that dog is having some helpful calming effect on them,” Severus tells him, before bringing his attention to the reason behind the children’s fright. “We’re going to have to find a way to strength the barriers, or find new means of detaining him; he’s gotten far too bold and it’s extremely concerning.”  
There was no missing the tone of uneasiness within the maternal father’s voice.

“What have you seen?” Remus dared to ask; being that Severus was able to penetrate deeply into Sirius’s mind, even when he’s bound and knocked out on the ground before them.  
There was something of a startled look of revulsion, mixed with horror on Severus’s face, Remus knew that whatever his husband had seen, it wasn’t good, and it terrified Severus to his very core  
“The sooner the transference between him and Serena is complete, the sooner we can dispose of him!”  
Remus placed his hand on Severus’s shoulder to comfort him; knowing that he was given enough to know that Sirius Black, no matter what, was utterly dangerous and the only reason for his existence is to ensure Serena’s quality of life to a capacity where her heart can beat on its own, without the aid of her biological paternal father’s.  
“We will do what needs to be done in the meantime.”

Without wasting any more time, Severus and Remus levitated the monstrous black beast with a strong combination spell, keeping him unconscious and easy to move; moving him back to the forest, taking him really deep within, where a small hut was located; this is where the two wizards take Sirius.  
Inside was a metal framed bed, with exposed springs sprouting from the mangled up mattress.

Chains were automatically placed on Sirius’s wrists and ankles, along with a strong on for around the neck, preventing him from being able to sit up or look around, his eyes solely fixed to a decorated mirror above him.

The mirror was enchanted to force him to watch himself ‘live’ through the opposite end of what he had done. Meaning, he was reliving the horrors of his victims, as the victim, only ten times worse.  
One would think that this would backfire on the connection between the two hearts, but it turned out to being the total opposite. Whenever Sirius’s heart is forced to excel over and over, pumping the adrenaline to beyond where it ought to, it boosts the transference into Serena’s favour, because it seems to quicken the process.

Unspeaking, Remus flicks his wand to bring Sirius back to consciousness, at the same time, Severus charms the mirror, so that the moment the black beast’s eyes were open, he would be thrown automatically into the psychological torture, which also inflicts physical. There was uncertainty whether the imprisoned beast’s emotional state was being affected, for it looked as though Sirius still didn’t seem to get it, but they have seen him crying a few times, begging...

Not bothering to stick around, and charming extra strong shields, locks and security on the hut, Remus and Severus returned to Sebastian and Serena.  
The twins had stayed in the cubbyhouse, as asked; the dog was still with them.  
The Bernese mountain dog was lying on its front, panting lightly, allowing the children to pat or hug it. The parents saw the smiles on the children’s faces; though it was clear the “Monster” was still in their minds, they were no longer shaking in fear.  
A gentle bark from the dog caused Serena and Sebastian to look up to see Remus and Severus approaching.  
“Daddy! Papa! Can we come out now?”  
“It’s safe,” Severus confirms.

Within seconds the children were hurrying out of the cubbyhouse – the dog not too far behind – and into their fathers’ arms.  
“Why does that monster keep coming, Papa?” Serena asks in a crinkled little voice.  
Severus softly bit his lower lip, unsure how to answer.  
“We will explain everything to you when we need to, Rena,” Remus answers kindly; he sees the slight grateful expression from Severus. “For now, just know that you are safe, Papa and I have done what we have to to make sure of that.” His eyes go from one child to the other to ensure that what he was saying was so they understood him; they weren’t going to be left in the dark, it’s more that it was a timing of when they ought to know issue.

“It seems, however, we do have a different matter on our hands to sort out,” Severus does say, his gaze upon the dog who was patiently sitting a small distance from the family, watching them. “Such as where you came from.”  
“Can we keep her?” Sebastian pleads.  
“We don’t know if she already belongs to someone, Seb,” Severus gently tells him. “And how do you know the dog is a female?”  
Sebastian shrugged; “Couldn’t see a doodle, so I figured it was a girl.”  
“I’d say that’s a fair assessment,” Remus inputs with a soft chuckle.

“But she helped us, can’t she stay? At least until we find her owner? If she has one?” Serena chirps up.  
“Please, please, please?” Sebastian interjects, his hands clenched together, as though praying really, really hard, it was near adorable.  
Remus and Severus looked at each other, talking with their eyes.  
With a mocking heavy exhale; “Oh, alright!” Severus says, gesturing for the dog to come on over.  
When she got closer, he and Remus noticed that she wasn’t a full year old yet, looking to be about seven to eight months old – still very much a pup!  
The twins cheered.

“_But!_” Severus goes on, keeping composure, though his hand was already on top of the dog’s head. “On the condition that you help in keeping her fed and watered, she will need to have a routine of exercise and training! We will also be doing the right thing by informing the proper people, so they know that a dog was on the loose, but is now contained and waiting for her owner to show up.  
“If, and only _if_, no-one comes forward after a certain period of time, then and only then will Daddy and I will consider the option of allowing her to stay on a permanent basis.”  
“Do we get to name her while she’s here?” Sebastian asks.  
“Yes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay... so...
> 
> How long of a wait are we going to give them in whether an owner come forward or not?
> 
> A) 1 week  
B) 2 weeks  
C) 3 weeks
> 
> Does someone come forward to claim the dog?
> 
> A) Yes - see the 'yes' options  
B) No - see the 'no' options
> 
> YES VOTE:  
The owner of the dog is;
> 
> A) The Dursleys  
B) The Delacours  
C) The Krums
> 
> NO VOTE  
No owner come forward, by then there wouldn't be a chance to give the dog up.
> 
> However, because the beauty of a dog needs a name, what shall she be called?
> 
> 1 Marley  
2 Daisy  
3 Coco  
4 Flora  
5 Candy  
6 Milly  
7 Dasha  
8 Kitty
> 
> **However if she was already owned, what would her actual name be?**
> 
> **If you voted the Dursleys  
1 - Lola  
2 - Maggie  
3 - Cookie  
4 - Midge  
5 - Polly**
> 
> **If you voted the Delacours  
1 - Cinder  
2 - Belle  
3 - Bonbon  
4 - Gigi  
5 - Jolie**
> 
> **If you voted the Krums  
1 - Novi  
2 - Erma  
3 - Ava  
4 - Niki  
5 - Vera**


	19. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An unexpected twist comes to Severus's attention, (and Remus's of course)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How long?  
1 week  
2 weeks - I = 1  
**3 weeks - IIII = 4**
> 
> Owners?  
**Yes - III = 3**  
No - II = 2
> 
> Yes to owners  
The Dursleys - I = 1  
**The Delacours - II = 2**  
The Krums
> 
> The Delacours  
**Bonbon - II = 2**
> 
> *please note, that writing a French accent is harder than you think, so I apologise in advance for the chapter ahead*

Chapter 19  
Reunion

The excitement of having the pup was something of a ruckus at the beginning of the transition of even having an animal; such as trying figure out where the dog could sleep and eat, plus, of course, what to name her; agreeing on Coco in the end. 

Getting Coco to go in an area where poor Remus wasn’t stepping in dog poop almost every morning when he steps out to enjoy the morning sunshine with his cup of tea was ever fun – and amusing to Severus, partly because the smell of the doggy doo made the pregnancy nose twitch to where he had to move away, fast, resulting in Remus cleaning it up.

Wasn’t to say that the children weren’t helping, for they were, doing their best to convince Coco to follow where to be and what to do, depending on the task.  
The fathers were unsure whether the children were ready for the responsibility of a pet. It had been a great source of debate for a long time up until now, when both Sebastian and Serena proving straight off that they were very well suited in doing their part in looking after an animal; in this case, Coco the Bernese Mountain Dog.  
They helped in making sure she had food in her bowl and water in the water dish; Sebastian went as far as looking up what dogs can have and not have.

“Dogs can’t have chocolate!” he says at one point. “It can make them really sick!”

“Too bad it can’t put a certain mongrel out of his misery,” Severus mutters under his breath before sipping his drink; earning Remus a raise of the eyebrow, but no words to be given, as he knew what he was talking about and the children really didn’t need to know that. Thankfully Sebastian didn’t hear the little ramble.

However, the children did have to be spoken to about the deal they had made, too; the hunt for the original owners of “Coco”.  
Fair to say this didn’t go down well as the time went on.

The first week, the children were quite okay with the prospect of helping someone find their lost pet, if Coco was to be someone else’s. They helped in the design of the ‘Found’ posters, completing a photo and description of the dog. Severus and Remus added in a little extra magic to make sure that not just anyone could randomly come up and make claim to a dog that clearly wasn’t theirs!

There had been a few who tried to talk their way to claimant of Coco. None of the meets were taken at the chateau, instead in a more public setting, (Remus and Severus were very, very protective of their home and didn’t allow just anyone to enter the grounds if they could help it). Each and every single one has been proven as to why such a move was a good idea.

One wannabe claimer tried to just rip the lead out of Serena’s hand, demanding that the dog be just handed on over, the dog was growling at the woman, as she was questioned.  
“I don’t need to answer your questions; the dog is mine, plain and simple! The silly beast needs a good hiding for getting out!”  
“You’re not going to hurt Coco, are you?” Serena pulls the leach away from the woman, horror-struck eyes, holding the pup protectively.  
“Only a simple swat, he’d be lucky if it’s only that! Most naughty runaways need good belting.”  
“The dog is a girl!” Sebastian calls out, looking very cross at the woman, his little hands balled in frustrated fists. “If you were really her owner, you’d know that!”  
The woman impatiently tried to brush this off, but the fathers had heard and seen enough, telling the woman that she really ought to consider to not being in contact with animals in the future if she believes the way she did.

Another was worse than the woman, a very shady looking person and well... there was not a single ounce in chance of Coco being with that one!  
By the end of the second week, the claims had slowed down, and the children had grown more and more attached.

Coco was a sweet tempered pup; she would follow Sebastian and Serena around for most of the day, though at night, it seemed she had taken a real interesting habit of curling on the floor next to Severus’s side of the bed. If Severus was still awake, or simply relaxing somewhere about the house, Coco would softly rest her chin on his leg, or just be right beside him, giving him company.

“I have a feeling she knows your situation and your moods,” Remus points out, pleased to see that the dog had given a positive shift to the household.  
Not that there hasn’t been positive times, as there had been many, but the mood had been a little down since the anxieties and losses and whatever else, this shift was truly needed.  
Severus hums with agreement, softly stroking Coco’s ear.  
“I kind of hope no-one does claim her,” he admits. “I didn’t know this is the sort of affect a pet could even have.”

Remus was very well aware of his husband’s past of not having a pet before; whereas Remus used to have a cat, which was really the family’s cat, but still, then there was the time he had his own owl, before the poor thing got shot down by some nasty muggle hunters out shooting for game. The owl supposedly wasn’t even the target, but the hunters weren’t really sympathetic to the, then, thirteen-year-old’s dismay of losing his beloved long-eared owl.

“And if someone does come forth?” Remus gently asks.  
Severus sighs at this. “I don’t know,” his voice was with true indecision. “The children have really gotten attached to this dog, and I know we can’t keep her if her true owners do show.”  
“Sounds like they’re not the only ones grown fond of Coco,” says Remus.  
“You’re not wrong, Remus. Perhaps... only if it does end up being the case, should it happen, we might see about adopting a furry friend.”  
Severus had finally been won fully over to the concept of the pet debate.

###

Three weeks had passed by and it seemed that Coco had made a home for herself in the Snape family.

It was during the morning routine, however, when a turtledove flew in through the kitchen open window and landing right on top of the breakfast table in front of the children; Coco got to her feet and barked with excitement at the feathery visitor.

In the turtledove’s beak was a decorative scroll tied with ribbon.  
Serena went to retrieve her parents, while Sebastian worked to calm Coco down to stop her from frightening the turtledove away. Not that the bird seemed to be bothered by the dog, though, just sitting steadily on the table’s surface, cooing softly.

When Remus and Severus had come and retrieved the scroll and read it, they did their best to not show certain emotions around the twins, as they explained that a family had voiced their claimant over Coco, stating that they had been looking for her for well over a month, describing things about the dog that rang true, from the way Coco would do certain things, such as her love for stealing buttered toast or beef sausages when no-one was looking, to being afraid of thunderstorms – something the Snape family had discovered within the second week of the pup being with them, the poor girl was cowering and whimpering and trying to hide away from the loud noise that was booming outside during a storm.

They were able to coax her to her little bed in the children’s play room, where Sebastian and Serena were given permission to stay and keep the dog company for the night; which proved to have helped calm the creature.

Several other key points that the family have come to know about the dog on their own in the short time she’s been with them.  
“_Her name is Bon-Bon, and it would mean the world to our Fleur if she was to be reunited with her_,” Severus read out.  
At the sound of ‘Bonbon the pup responded quickly to it, much quicker than she was to “Coco”, she was panting with enthusiasm, looking for some praise for her answering to the call.  
“Bon-Bon?” says Sebastian with a little frown, causing the dog to respond again, this time with wanting pats and affections.  
Coco – or Bonbon – got those pats, unaware that the mood had dropped a little, as the fathers both knew that this was going to be very difficult, but it was a promise made at the very beginning.

With careful arrangement, Remus and Severus set up a meeting with the Delacour family and the very next day, the moment they had arrived at the chosen park for the meet up, a girl’s eager voice called out to “Bonbon”, where the dog pulled and tugged hard on her leach, to where Serena had to let go if she didn’t want her arm being ripped off, allowing for the dog to go straight to a young silver blonde girl, dressed very prettily and was just as beautiful in appearance.

Her grin was full of relief and joy, hugging the dog that sat right in front of her to enjoy the embrace, wagging her tail excitedly.  
“Zank you evair so much for finding our daughter’s puppy,” the girl’s mother spoke with polite and equally relieved and grateful tone.  
The mother was extremely beautiful, with the same cascade of silver blonde hair and trim build.  
“Ees zere ahny reward we can give een return to show our grahteetude for finding and looking after Bonbon, as well as returning her to us?” asks the father.  
“That wouldn’t be necessary, Monsieur,” Severus answers, his arm was around Serena’s shoulders, keeping a comfort hug around her, as he could see the tears starting to well up in her eyes, watching Fleur playing and giggling with Bonbon.

Sebastian had a different approach, speaking to Fleur, wanting to know more about the dog and seeming to want to be friends with the girl herself.  
“But surely -”  
“May we play with Bonbon before we go home?” Serena blurts out; then clamps her hand over her mouth, looking up at her fathers, afraid she was going to be in trouble for speaking such a request.  
Seeing no harm in Serena’s request, the four parents allowed the three children to play together, along with the Bernese mountain dog; becoming more immersed in their own conversation, taking turns in tossing a ball for Bonbon to fetch.

“I do not mean to pry, but how fahr along are you?” Fleur’s mother, Apolline asks Severus.  
Severus stiffened at this; “Why do you ask?”

It wasn’t hard for Apolline Delacour to notice this, so she gave an assuring tug of her lips and told him that she is no stranger to knowing a male bearer when she saw one, explaining that most of them have come from a line of Veela, where one of the few ways of being able to pass on the genetics through to the next generation or so, even if it skips a couple.

“Veela used to be plenteeful een bath genders, eet didn’t seem to mahttair wheech was bearing ze cheeldren, but after a while, ze males begahn to deplete due to sahvagery from humans whom saw us ahs demons zat needed to be burned to ze stake, we somehow evolved to be able to meex weeth magical humans, but as a result, ze sons of zese Veela would be born weeth ability to have cheeldren. many a zeory came to play as to why, but eet was no different to ze rest of ze male bearers zat were from othair mixed breeding between human and humanlike beings, ahs eet's been almost seence ze dawn of many civilisations when eet came to be.  
“For some reason most weeth Veela blood can sense when anozzer of zeirs ees weeth child, no mahttair how soon or later, female or male.”

“But I don’t have Veela blood in me!” Severus replies to this, shaking his head, believing that was just impossible. “At least I don’t think I have.”  
“Do you have any records of your family tree? Perhaps eet might help to see for yourself?”  
Apolline’s words left Severus in wonder, her husband, whose name was Rene, gave a gentle reminder on something the young wizard had forgotten, as his anxieties were starting to creep up on him, he nearly leaped off the ground when Remus placed a soothing hand between the shoulder blades of his back.

“You are een a country zat ees very strict when eet comes to ze protection of bearers and no-one ees going to hand you ovair to anyone here, Mr. Snape.”  
“How did you know who he was? We never really introduced ourselves, not even on the posters in regards to Coco, I mean Bonbon,” Remus speaks up for them both.  
“We share ze same grandmazzer, our mazzers were seesters,” Apolline answers.  
“But... my mother never mentioned anything about my grandmother; I just assumed she was a witch, disowning my mother when she... married my father.”  
“Zat ees false, Eileen was never disowned, and Veela do not disown zeir own cheeldren, fahr eet ees against our ways. she was forced to be handed ovair een some ridiculous truce zat shouldn't have had to have been done een ze first place, but zat's corruption of eembeciles fahr you.”

“Forced? How? By whom?”  
This was not what Severus had been expecting at all. He simply thought that this was going to be nothing more than to return a young dog back to its owners, only for it to turn into this complete reveal about his own mother of all people and...  
“How do I know you’re not playing some ruse?”  
As the children played with Bonbon, Apolline explained everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay... so... it has the feel of set up doesn't it?
> 
> Bonbon conveniently finds the Snapes and just happens to be owned by an unknown cousin of Severus's... so what's the deal?
> 
> _A) The dog genuinely did get out and by chance ended up at the Snapes' chateau.  
_   
_B) Someone tried to cause trouble by deliberately taking the dog and 'put her' on the Snapes' property._
> 
> The Delacours weren't expecting to meet Eileen's son, either way, but Apolline knew straight off who he was.  
So what exactly happened?
> 
> _A) The Veela was tricked, resulting in handing Eileen over to the British Ministry  
_   
_B) Eileen was captured and forced to wed the Muggle, Tobias Snape_
> 
> Eileen...
> 
> _A) was already pregnant with Severus during all of this  
_   
_B) became pregnant with Severus during all of this_
> 
> Why now, after so long?
> 
> _A) There had been bars of magic in place, stopping any and all communication, didn't realise it was broken until now  
_   
_B) Apolline and her family didn't know where to look, since whatever bar had been broken since the sentencing, but there were no leads to go on._
> 
> At this point, due to stuff that has been happening in my general day to day living, this story is going to be given a big break. Don't worry, it shall be returned to in due time, but my writing and imagination is starting to really slump, plus with the issues of health within my family right now, I am needed right now for them, this isn't the only story that is taking a break, (though there are plenty of unfinished stories). Also my own mental health has taken a turn, I am okay, really, but this is something of a self-love or whatever it's called that needs to be done.
> 
> In the meant time, perhaps you readers could give off ideas on where this story ought to turn?  
There isn't any actual voting, more what you think might happen, never know some of those ideas might show up in the following chapters.  
Do the Snapes get a pet, since having Bonbon with them?  
What happens during Severus's pregnancy?  
Is it a boy? A girl?  
Will Dumbledore make a comeback? If he does, what happens?  
What of Remus?  
Or Voldemort?  
So many possibilities...
> 
> Until I am refreshed enough to continue on with this story and the rest, I shall probably be simply reading and catching up with other stuff that's been neglected, in between sorting out the ventures that is of my own family.  
Take care all, and hopefully in a month or just over a month, I'll be back right as rain.


	20. Little back-story

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What happened?  
A) The dog genuinely did get out and by chance ended up at the Snapes' chateau. - III = 3  
B) Someone tried to cause trouble by deliberately taking the dog and 'put her' on the Snapes' property. - IIII = 4
> 
> The details  
B) Eileen was captured and forced to wed the Muggle, Tobias Snape - IIIII = 5
> 
> Eileen  
A) was already pregnant with Severus during all of this - IIIIII = 6
> 
> Why so long?  
A) There had been bars of magic in place, stopping any and all communication, didn't realise it was broken until now - III = 3  
B) Apolline and her family didn't know where to look, since whatever bar had been broken since the sentencing, but there were no leads to go on. - IIIII = 5
> 
> More and more details will probably come out throughout...  
But I am slowly coming back to this and the other stories that have been left in the air.  
Thank you for your patience, and I hope you are all safe.

Chapter 20  
Little back-story

“Years ago the clan your mother and I were a part of were met with some wizard folk; they seemed friendly enough to exchange goods, and possible future trades, as we knew that in the different ways to make a living. All was promising at the beginning, that was until our elder learned the truth of the want to trade, unfortunately by the time it was discovered, your mother, along with a small number of others, were taken away from us, unable to be seen again with most of them, including my own brother.”

“What happened to them?” Severus asks slowly.  
Apolline shook her head, grief etched. “All had been traded and forced into conditions that were appalling to say the least. Our clan, and a great deal of others, were unable to get to them in time to rescue them, or by the time we have, it was too late. Many were already pregnant with offspring; it seemed a pregnant Veela was of more worth, even part Veela.”  
Dread filled Severus upon listening to this; daring to ask. “My mother. Was she...?”

“Tobias Snape was given handsome deal to keep your mother, pretend that you were his own child. Because of the entire smoke and mirrors, it was impossible, for we did not know where to look, we only knew England, Wales or Scotland were our best guesses. But we were prevented from getting your mother, and you, out of there, due to the magic and laws from that backward country, until a few years recently. Even then, we did not have any real leads, because you are certainly as well guarded.  
“From what we were able to learn, Eileen did what she had to, anything to keep you as safe as she possibly could, even with her powers stripped to where she was just above that of the ones who are born with magic, but cannot use it, squib, I believe you call them. We do not know what else has happened, given that it was difficult to get what we learned in the first place.”

“You cannot really blame us for being precautious,” Remus mentions fairly.  
“From what we have learned, and not just from your case, but others, it’s fair to be,” said Rene, looking over at the children as they played with Bonbon, giggling not too far away from them.  
Severus was in deep thought, the information sinking in, processing it all. The person he had called ‘Father’ since birth, wasn’t his father. His mother was forced to live a life she didn’t want to, all in order to protect him from whatever troubles may have come, only to have had been set upon, all because of...  
Learning that he was part Veela was interesting, indeed, yet, as he watches Sebastian and Serena, and how their existence came to be in the first place, (and the bearers before him, whom were forced into the relationships); what other species were forced into such a life, to create the ever prized male bearers? At what cost?  
It wouldn’t have just been Albus Dumbledore, others before and after him proved this.  
Then there was this uncomfortable feeling within his gut.

“How... how did Bonbon get out?” Severus almost absentmindedly asks.  
The Delacours shook their heads.  
“We do not know, we were taking our daughter out for the day and when we got home, her puppy was gone. What was strange is that our servers reported nothing unusual, and were just as baffled,” Apolline explains.  
“Servers?” Remus echoes the word.  
“Instead of House-elves we have maids and butlers. Any house-elves we do have are there of their own free will, as it’s more humane to treat them on the same level, as there are those who do understand what it is like to be oppressed, brainwashed and conditioned to do things and speak certain ways.”  
“And do you trust your servers? Sorry for prying?”  
“I feel that we do with most of them,” says Rene, a little pensive. “Why?”

Remus replied that maybe one of them had accidentally let the dog escape, or it was deliberate.  
“I am not trying to offend, and I am sorry if I have. Bonbon is a lovely dog, and we hope that she doesn’t get out again, accidental or otherwise. Has she had a history of getting out?”  
Rene and Apolline look at each other, talking with their eyes for a moment; Apolline shoots her hand to her mouth.  
“I think we have some investigating to do,” said Rene, a little wary on the prospect.  
“Do you believe Bonbon would be safe to return back to you?” Severus asks.  
“I believe so.”  
“Best to not tip off whoever was behind it without knowing for sure,” Remus does point out.  
Severus didn’t like that idea, but...

“In case you require any help,” he speaks, pulling out a folded up piece of paper and handing it over. “Also...” he begins to add, once more watching his twins getting along with Fleur and Bonbon. “I believe, if you do not mind, for our children to meet up again sometime in the near future?”  
Rene takes the paper, unfolds it and he and his wife read what has been written. They look at Severus and Remus; giving a simple nod, smiling as they did, before tearing the paper up and turning it into ash.

###

Sebastian and Serena made little to no fuss when it came to getting themselves ready for bedtime later that night.  
“Papa,” Serena softly speaks, as Severus was tucking her in.  
“Yes, Sunshine?”  
“Why do we not see other people?”  
Confused by this question, Severus tells her that they do, pointing out their Uncle Regulus, the Malfoys and Grandma Black.  
Serena shakes her head. “I mean... people like Fleur? She goes to a school, a special one, whatever that means, and... I don’t know... I wondered why me and Sebastian don’t go to one, too.”

The question given had Severus now understanding the real reason why his children had been so quiet since the departure to retreat back home. It wasn’t the having to give Bonbon back, though they really did love the dog and it has bought up some deep consideration for the two fathers to finally allow for a pet or two for their children to have, as they have shown how responsible they could be, and the maturity they had when facing the loss of one – though under different circumstances, and the dog wasn’t really theirs to begin with, but still. It was the lack of being around other children and having friends their own age.  
Having Draco as a friend was one thing, but he was four.  
Of course, Serena and Sebastian had each other, but they are two different people, and while they would be close for many reasons, and not just because they’re twins, the signs of wanting more had been there for a long time; Severus just didn’t understand it until now, after they had met Fleur and played with her and her puppy.

“I guess we’ve been so caught up in everything else, neither your Daddy or I stopped to ask, or talk to you, on your concerns.”  
Serena studies her maternal father. “Did something really bad happen? Is that why we don’t really go anywhere or do anything, or see other people, except for vacations?”  
Severus quietly nods. “One day I will tell you and your brother what you need to know; but until that day comes, I believe other conversations are to be brought up. For now it is time for some sleep and more can be spoken in the morning.”  
“Okay, Papa,” said Serena. “I love you.”

Giving her one last hug for the night, Severus returned the words in kind, pecking her on the forehead, before making sure she was really tucked up to her liking.  
He exits the room, leaving the door ajar, as Serena never liked her room to be fully closed up at night, and moves along down, checking in on Sebastian, and finding the boy was already in dreamland, (after Remus had sought to tucking him in), before reaching the bedroom he shared with Remus.  
Remus was by the large arch window, leaning against the frame, arms crossed, looking out. A habit he always had for when the full moon was near, (even with the improved methods of easing the transformation), also whenever something was heavy on the mind.

“We’ll need to prepare for my overnighter,” the light brown haired wizard mentions when he feels his husband’s arms slip around his waist and head against his shoulders.  
“That is not what you are really thinking of, Mon amour.”  
Remus lets out a small amused sound. “No, but, it helps to remember what needs to be, though.” He tilts his head just enough to see Severus’s outline at the side of his vision. “Tiger was talking on how much he liked Fleur and wanted to know if he and Serena would be seeing her again, speaking how he’d like to have a friend. He felt kind of bad for wanting someone other than his sister and us for company, but when Fleur said something about there being schools before going to the likes of Hogwarts and Beauxbatons; I think he got caught on the idea of there being more than our little bubble.”

“Serena mentioned something similar, too,” Severus muses loud enough to be heard. “She even asked a question that skirted into certain territories I am not sure she is ready to know yet, or her brother.”  
Remus turns properly to look at him, he could tell straight off that his husband hadn’t told their daughter anything, but said what had to.  
“Sounds like it will need to be addressed in a few short years, if we’re lucky.”  
“I just want them to be ready for when they have to be told,” said Severus. “I mean... we can’t keep them hidden away from their knowledge forever.” He points out the window, toward the directions of the zoned areas.

The words seemed to have come out wrong, but Remus understood him nonetheless; particularly the tone of which they were spoken in.  
“You know that I will be here for when the whole truth comes out, Severus,” he says, his arms unfolded, hands on the other man’s upper arms. “I care and love those children.” A glimmer of a smile appears; memories of Serena and Sebastian growing over the years, calling him ‘Daddy’, and having them enjoy the prospect of a baby brother or sister due in August if all goes well with this pregnancy. “Much to the point that maybe that it wouldn’t be too bad of an idea to explore the chance of allowing them to grow a little more, as hard as that is to fathom to finally see things for what they are from a parent standpoint.”  
“I wouldn’t even know where to begin to look,” Severus weakly replies to that.  
He allowed his husband to pull him into a firm comforting hug.  
“Let’s start by looking up the animal shelters and go from there.”

###

When the twins woke the next morning and got themselves dressed, they went down to breakfast; they found their fathers waiting for them.  
After the exchange of good mornings and settling down to eat, Severus began to speak to the pair.  
“Your father and I have discussed a few things last night after you both shared some concerns, and we would like to relay some of the decisions we’ve made, or at least, would wish to see where you stand on them, before making them final.”  
Sebastian and Serena displayed that they were listening.  
“If you would like us to, we can look into what schools or activity groups there are, so is to allow you to interact with other people, hopefully make some friendships and find what you’re interested in pursuing.”  
“Really?” Sebastian replies to this, holding his spoon halfway from the bowl of porridge.  
“It may take a little to find one that is suitable, but yes, really.”  
This had both Sebastian and his sister smiling.  
“That would be great, Papa, thank you... and Daddy.”

“That isn’t all,” Remus chimes, perhaps a little too excited on this part, and almost laughing at Severus’s eye roll. “Today we’re going out; it’s a surprise, though.”  
“What sort of a surprise?”  
“It wouldn’t be much of a surprise if we told you,” said Severus, chuckling at his son’s attempt to try and acquire more information. “We will be leaving once we’re all ready to go.”  
That was information enough to have Serena and Sebastian quickening their pace a little, wanting to exactly what this surprise was.  
In under an hour later the Snape family were out the door.  
The expressions on the children’s faces said it all when they reached the location.  
“We get to have a pet?”  
“We believe you’ve shown how much you are ready for such responsibility,” said Severus, smiling.  
“_Yippee!_”

The moment they entered the animal shelter, it was very, very clear that there were so many to choose from, and not just dogs and cats, but plenty of other animals, too. Every section was mapped out, and it was going to be a real task to find the right pet for their home that was for sure!  
“What have we gotten ourselves into?” Severus mutters to Remus.  
Remus just grinned. “Oh come on, you know you’re just as keen to do this.”  
“Where do we even start?”  
“Papa, may I look at the aquariums over there, please?” Serena asks; her eyes were wide amazement by the massive abundant of fish and other aquatic animals, and the aquariums themselves.  
Sebastian was more keen to find where the dogs were kept. Pretty clear that since having Bonbon, having a dog was the clear upfront choice for him, and didn’t seem to be changing his mind, except if it was perhaps a cat... or his very own owl, but he knew he wasn’t to have the owl just yet, so the dog, (or cat) he will be content with.

Making a real decision was not easy for the family, as there were a few animals that were definitely winning their hearts over.  
Not to mention Remus quietly talking into Severus’s own desire to finally have that aquarium they’ve been going back and forth over, that would be a nice addition in the chateau.  
“You could thank our daughter for dragging you over there first,” he teases.  
“Where are we going to put it? There are too many of these designs to pick from!” Severus counters back. “Then there are the fish and whatever else goes in the tank.”  
Decisions, decisions...  
Each of the ones they felt connection with, it really was hard to choose.

Pet number 1  


Pet number 2  


Pet number 3  


Pet number 4  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah... long story short with the whole aquarium idea, I got stuck in a tv show called "Tanked" and it slipped into being a plausible 'yeah why not' option.
> 
> So... does Remus managed to talk Severus into getting an aquarium?
> 
> A) "Oh, alright, but I get to decided what it goes!"  
B) "We're not getting a tank,Remus!"
> 
> As for the other decision...  
The choice comes down to four options, which one goes with the Snape Family?  
(The pictures are above in the story section)
> 
> Pet Number 1  
Breed: Cavalier King Charles Spaniel  
Sex: Female  
Age; 3 months old  
Name:  
A) Lady  
B) Gidget  
C) Mocha  
D) Vixen
> 
> Pet Number 2  
Breed: French Bulldog  
Sex: Male  
Age: 11 months old  
Name:  
A) Champ  
B) Milo  
C) Dusty  
D) Archie
> 
> Pet number 3  
Breed: Cocker Spaniel x Rottweiler  
Sex: Male  
Age: 2 years old  
A) Tyson  
B) Henry  
C) Aero  
D) Flash
> 
> Pet number 4  
Breed: Ragdoll  
Sex: Female  
Age: 12 weeks  
Name:  
A) Pixie  
B) Missy  
C) Willow  
D) Cleo
> 
> Just a simple one for now, will eventually get into more detailed and better voting options as things, hopefully, progress.


End file.
